The Fire Underneath
by onyxinlife
Summary: Yuuta is enamoured by Yukimura the minute he hears about the lilac haired tennis player's skill. As he grows closer to Yukimura, something sparks between them which brings them into the whirlwind of emotion, pain and gives Yuuta a new sense of power. Contains YuutaxYukimura, TezukaxSanadaxAtobe and much more.
1. The First Time

The first time Fuji Yuuta heard the name Yukimura Seiichi was during his first week at St. Rudolph. He had been sitting with the rest of the tennis team when his friend pulled out a tennis magazine and showed him the picture of the Rikkaidai team with their Nationals trophy.

"They don't look like third years to me" Yuuta had commented.

"These three have been on the team since they were first years. They call them the Three Devils of Rikkai" Takashi replied.

Yuuta took the magazine in his hands and stared at the three. The first had black hair with tanned skin and he wasn't even looking at the camera. The second had a bowl cut hairstyle and his eyes were closed but he was smiling at the camera. The last was pale and slender with purple hair. He was grinning for all he was worth, overjoyed by his victory.

"Sanada Genichirou, Yanagi Renji, Yukimura Seiichi" Yuuta muttered to himself.

"The guy with black hair is Sanada. Yanagi's the one with the brown hair and one with purple hair is Yukimura. They're the ones who actually brought the victory to Rikkai. They took the singles at 6-0" Takashi said.

"They're only second years. Their captain gave them the singles position?" Yuuta asked.

"Because they're that good, Yuuta. You should have seen them play. They were amazing. Sanada was awesome. His serves are so fast you can barely see them"

"What about Yukimura?"

"Yukimura isn't so great. Sanada is stronger than Yukimura and Yanagi..."

Yuuta tuned out what Takashi was saying and focused on the picture. A thought struck him.

"Can I borrow this, Takashi?" Yuuta asked just as the bell went for class. Takashi nodded and both of them rushed to their respective classes.

Later that night, Yuuta examined the picture. He ignored Sanada's scowl and Yanagi's smile and instead focused on Yukimura's wide grin. The second year was pale and slender but he reminded Yuuta of someone. After scratching his head for a while, Yuuta found the answer.

"You look almost like my brother" He whispered to the picture.

The leanness, the smile, the almost feminine looks all reminded Yuuta of his brother. According to Takashi and the article, Yukimura was one of the best tennis players around. Just like Fuji Syusuke. Yuuta shut the magazine and then placed in on his desk. He would have to return it to Takashi later.

Yukimura and the other two devils from Rikkai faded from Yuuta's mind until Mizuki brought up their rival schools. Yuuta had already been selected for the regular team by his second year and now Mizuki wanted to go and collect data on their rivals. Each time, Mizuki dragged a member of the team despite their reluctance to spy on another school's practice session.

"I'm going to Rikkaidai today" Mizuki stated to Akazawa Buchou.

"Who are you going to take along this time, da ne?" Yanagisawa asked as he stretched with the help of Atsushi.

Yuuta's ears perked up when Mizuki said Rikkaidai. Despite the fact he really wanted to practice his new move, he sat up and caught the attention of Mizuki.

"What is it, Yuuta-kun?"

"Can I come with you, Mizuki-san?" Yuuta asked and everyone stared at him in shock.

"Akazawa, I'm sure he can be excused for the day" Mizuki said with a chuckle.

"Sure. Yuuta, observe your opponents carefully. Rikkai are said to be very strong" Akazawa replied.

"Yes Buchou" Yuuta stood and brushed his shorts off.

They dressed in their street clothes and took permission from the headmaster before leaving. While on the bus, Mizuki kept talking about how Ginka Jr. High had been improving in their doubles. Yuuta tuned him out and stared out the window. They took the train to Kanagawa and finally reached Rikkaidai.

Yuuta's first reaction was that the school was huge. He commented on this to Mizuki who chuckled and then told him that the senior high school was even bigger. They walked around to the back of the school and got to the tennis courts. Yuuta gaped at the amount of tennis players in the yellow jerseys. Many of them were practicing swings lead by... Yuuta jolted when he recognized Sanada.

Sanada hadn't grown much but he had a cap on his head and he barked orders at many of the players. Yuuta walked over to the fence and then spotted a guy with brown hair scribbling away in a notebook.

"Yanagi Renji" Yuuta murmured quietly and then looked around if he could find Yukimura.

"It seems that Yukimura has abandoned his team for the moment" Mizuki commented.

Yuuta didn't answer but then got distracted by a guy with red-pink hair who was playing a practice match against a dark skinned guy with no hair. Both of them seemed used to each other as they played. The pink haired guy blew a bubble with his chewing gum as they rallied back and forth.

"Marui has gotten better" Mizuki commented staring at the pink haired guy.

Yuuta nodded and then glanced over at another court where a guy with glasses and a silver haired guy were rallying.

"He's a new player. I've never seen him before" Mizuki commented.

"Who?" Yuuta asked.

"The guy with glasses. He seems to be holding the racket rather awkwardly. Definitely a new player to tennis" Mizuki paused, staring at the guy with glasses critically.

Now that Yuuta thought of it, the guy with glasses held his racket a little differently than the rest. Instead of gripping the racket around the middle, he held it almost loosely and right at the end of the grip. It was a little strange to watch and Yuuta ached to correct the guy's grip.

"Regulars assemble!" came a commanding voice. Yuuta nearly cracked his neck as he glanced over at the entrance to the courts where Yukimura was standing.

"Finally, Yukimura arrives" Mizuki gripped. Yuuta ignored him, too awed by Yukimura.

He was even more slender in person. He looked like he couldn't even pick up a racket but Yuuta spied the strong limbs and strong shoulders under the yellow jacket that hung off his shoulders. Yukimura began speaking but Yuuta couldn't hear from this distance.

"That new guy is a regular? That's surprising" Mizuki commented.

Yuuta nodded absentmindedly. They didn't linger for the rest of practice and left after Yukimura had finished speaking to the regulars. Yuuta tried not to be disappointed but he felt a deep sadness as he rode the bus back to St. Rudolph.

* * *

"Mizuki came back yet again?" Yukimura asked amusedly as he pulled off his tennis shirt.

"We are the winners of Nationals so he probably wanted to see what we were all about" Sanada replied.

"He had someone new today. I've never seen him before" Yanagi said.

"He must go to St. Rudolph since he was with Mizuki" Yukimura said.

"He was watching you with a lot of concentration, Seiichi. It was rather unnerving" Yanagi commented.

Yukimura chuckled at this and then pulled on his school uniform. His mind flashed back to that strange boy with short red brown hair. Those muscled arms and physique screamed that the boy was a tennis player. Yukimura had of course noticed the boy, not because he was a new face but because there was something about him. There was a fire burning inside that boy and it was easily seen in those brown eyes of his.

_What would happen if someone coaxed the fire to burn even more? Then he would grow into the most amazing tennis player ever._

**This is my attempt of a Prince of Tennis fanfic and a crack pairing. I realised this pair has no stories and thought about it long and hard before producing this chapter. Review to tell me what you think.**

**Onyxinlife**


	2. When We Met

"Yuuta seems rather different this weekend" Fuji Yumiko said as she checked whatever was baking in the oven.

"How different? He seemed fine when I greeted him after school" Fuji Syusuke asked curiously.

"He seems distracted. He didn't even smile when I told him I was baking his favorite today" Yumiko replied.

"I'll go talk to him then" Fuji said.

"Don't make him angry like last week, Syusuke" Yumiko warned.

Fuji knocked on Yuuta's room door and heard a faint 'come in!'. He slid open the door and then shut it behind him. Yuuta was seated on his bed. A pencil dangled behind his ear and he seemed to be reading from a school textbook.

"Hi Yuuta" Fuji sat down on the bed next to his brother.

"Aniki, I'm busy with homework" Yuuta said.

"How is school, Yuuta?" Fuji asked.

"School? School's fine. I've made friends in my classes and my tennis team" Yuuta replied, looking up from the book.

"Is something bothering you, Yuuta? Nee-san seems rather worried about you"

"Nothing's bothering me, Aniki. Nee-san's just being paranoid. I have this huge pile of homework waiting, so if would not mind..." Yuuta trailed off and Fuji stood up.

"We'll talk later tonight then, Yuuta. Call me if you need any help" Fuji left the room and Yuuta sighed.

He leaned against the soft pillows and pulled up the video he had been watching earlier. He didn't really have homework this weekend but he was watching a video of Yukimura's match against another player from Hyotei during the Kantou Regional tournament. There was no video of Nationals so Yuuta watched the same video over and over again.

His eyes followed Yukimura's graceful limbs as the lilac haired player executed a perfect backhand. Yuuta bit his lip and slammed the laptop screen down. He had to get rid of this unhealthy obsession. It was downright creepy and he felt like a stalker watching Yukimura like this.

He closed his books and then went out. He told his sister he was going out for a run and then ran all the way to the park. Once there, he ran laps all around at least ten times before collapsing against the water fountain. His mind was blank as he walked back home. He took a quick shower, ate dinner as fast as he could and collapsed onto his bed in a deep sleep.

Yuuta left his home early on Sunday. His elder siblings did not comment on this and Yuuta spent his morning at the street tennis courts. He kept on rallying against the wall and soon everyone left for lunch. He finally sat down on a bench and drank his water thirstily.

"There's no one here. That's rather strange for a Sunday" He heard a light voice comment.

"It is lunch time Seiichi. Not everyone passes lunch for tennis like you do" another voice which was abnormally calm replied.

"There is someone here" a deep voice said.

Yuuta felt a sense of nervousness overcome him and he looked around for the owners of the voices. He spotted Sanada and his heart dropped down to his feet. Behind Sanada were Yukimura and Yanagi. All three of them were shouldering tennis bags.

"I've never seen you around here. What's your name?" Yukimura asked. His smile hid the fact that he was internally pleased that he had finally found the boy that Yanagi dubbed 'Burning Fire'.

"Fuji Yuuta" Yuuta said. His hand fisted as he waited for the predictable second question that came.

"Okay then, Fuji Yuuta, are you any good at tennis?" Yukimura asked and Yuuta started in surprise. They didn't comment on his older brother at all.

"I'm okay at it, I guess" Yuuta replied.

"Have you been playing for a long time? I would enjoy it if you played a practice match with me" Yukimura said.

"Considering for the amount of sweat that's covering his arms and legs, I'd say he's been playing for more than five hours, Seiichi" Yanagi commented.

"Without any nourishment?" Sanada asked and Yuuta nodded.

"You have good stamina, Fuji Yuuta. Come, let's have lunch" Before Yuuta could protest, Yukimura had grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off the courts. For a slender guy, Yukimura had quite a grip, Yuuta discovered.

Yuuta looked back and saw that Sanada was carrying his own tennis bag as well as Yuuta's. Yukimura dragged him all the way to a noodles bar and ordered udon noodles for all of them. He paid for all four of them as well.

"You didn't need to pay for me" Yuuta said in embarrassment.

"I'm assuming that your wallet is in your tennis bag and Sanada's carrying it. We were about ten minutes in front of them so there is no way you would have got your money on time" Yukimura explained logically,

They sat down and waited for Yanagi and Sanada. The two of them finally appeared. Yukimura smiled innocently at Sanada as he sat down and placed the tennis bags against the wall.

"I didn't mean to cause you trouble, my tennis bag is pretty heavy" Yuuta said with a bow of his head towards Sanada.

"It is heavier than all of ours. What have you got in there?" Yanagi asked curiously.

"I take my tennis bag everywhere I go so it's got snacks, books, my iPod, phone, wallet and some extra clothes" Yuuta replied.

"You're a very resourceful person, am I right?" Yukimura asked.

"I just like to be prepared" Yuuta replied.

"Do you have any siblings?" Yanagi asked.

"An older brother and an older sister. My brother goes to Seishun Gakuen"

"What school do you go to, Yuuta-kun?" Sanada asked.

"St. Rudolph"

"That's quite far and it's a boarding school. Wouldn't it be better to go to Seigaku? You'd be closer to home" Yukimura commented.

Yuuta squirmed. This was the question he'd been dreading. He didn't want to pile all of his problems and issues on the person he so vehemently admired. He smiled and then answered.

"Many of my friends from elementary went to St. Rudolph's. I didn't want to lose them so I followed. The tennis team was actually a big part of me joining"

Their udon arrived and Yuuta ate quickly. He left the money for his udon on the table despite Yukimura's insistence and then raced back home his heart beating.

"He didn't mention that his brother was Fuji Syusuke" Yanagi said the minute Yuuta left.

"He has his own reasons" Sanada said.

"I'll find out more about him" Yanagi said.

Yukimura was silent. Yuuta struck him as an awkward but determined fellow. The fire had just begun burning. It was nearly time to turn it into a forest fire.


	3. Tennis Raquets and Stalkers

Yuuta was quite glad that he didn't see the three players from Rikkaidai during his match against Echizen. He had lost and his pride was quite bruised. However, the revelation from Mizuki was rather unnerving. Mizuki might have been secretive about the move affecting Yuuta's shoulder but he was the first person to ever acknowledge Yuuta as a person and not Fuji Syusuke's younger brother.

The weekend after the tournament, Yuuta returned home and headed straight to the street tennis courts on Sunday. He played in his own against the wall until he heard a familiar voice.

"You have a good form"

He turned and then saw Sanada staring at him with an expressionless face. His smoldering brown eyes glared at Yuuta who thanked him.

"Do you have any techniques that you enjoy using?" Sanada asked.

"I use a Rising shot most of the time. I've perfected it to the point that I can return many shots" Yuuta replied.

"Sanada, where did you run off to? Oh, hello Fuji Yuuta" Yukimura ran up to Sanada and spotted Yuuta.

"Good morning, Yukimura-san" Yuuta said with a bow of his head.

"Renji and I were looking for you at the tennis store. I didn't realize you had left us" Yukimura said to Sanada.

"Apparently Sanada wanted to get onto the court" Yanagi said as he walked up to them.

"Fuji Yuuta, your grip tape seems to have finished" Yukimura commented.

Yuuta glanced down at his bag where the tape was clearly visible. It was finished but Yuuta hadn't bothered in changing his grip tape on his racket.

"There's a tennis store nearby. Let's go buy some. Yanagi and Sanada can warm up till then" Yukimura took Yuuta's wrist and dragged him off yet again.

They were nearly out of the park when Yuuta dug in his heels and succeeded in stopping Yukimura. He pulled his wrist from Yukimura's hand and then began walking to the sports store ignoring Yukimura's smiling face. They got to the store and Yuuta made a beeline for the tennis part of the store.

"What kind of grip tape do you like?" Yukimura asked.

Yuuta scanned the shelves until he found his favourite grip tape. He took it in his hands and Yukimura chuckled.

"What is it?" Yuuta asked.

"It's the same grip tape I use" Yukimura replied making Yuuta red in embarrassment.

"Kawaii" Yukimura ruffled Yuuta's short hair.

Yuuta pushed Yukimura's hand away and headed to the counter to pay. Yukimura chuckled and then decided to browse through the store while Yuuta paid. He spotted a brand new tennis racket that had just arrived and took it in his hand.

"That's the newest one from Wilson" Yuuta said.

Yukimura turned and smiled at the younger boy who was staring at the racket with undisguised desire.

"Will you be getting it?" Yuuta asked.

"Yes I will. There's a friend of mine who needs a new racket. This will be perfect" Yukimura replied.

Clutching their purchases, they made their way back to the street tennis courts where Yanagi and Sanada were rallying. Sanada stared at the brand new racket in Yukimura's hand and Yanagi seemed to have a slight smile on his face.

"Yuuta, your phone's been ringing" Yanagi said.

Yuuta reached for his abandoned phone in his tennis bag and winced. His elder brother had five missed calls and at least twenty voicemails. Yuuta sighed before pressing the call button.

"What is it, aniki?"

"Yuuta, where are you? You said you would be home by three. It's past four" Fuji said quietly.

"Aniki, I'm at the street tennis courts. I'll be home soon"

"If you're not home in half an hour, I'm coming to look for you" Fuji replied.

"Stop being so overprotective. I can handle myself just fine" Yuuta hung up and then switched off his phone.

"Is there some trouble at home?" Yukimura asked with a sweet smile.

Yuuta shook his head. "I'll be going on home then. My aniki's quite overprotective".

"Aniki? What's his name?" Yanagi asked.

"Fuji Syusuke" Yuuta replied and then fisted his right hand.

"The one from Seigaku? It's not really surprising to me" Yukimura commented.

"Why not?" Yuuta asked.

"Because Fuji Yuuta, you have that same steely determination your brother has. Your brother hides, you show it off. It's better to show your emotions than to hide them like your aniki does" Yukimura replied.

"You have passions and drive" Sanada said.

"You can rise up, Yuuta" Yanagi said.

"Thank you" Yuuta bowed to them.

"You're welcome, Fuji Yuuta" Yukimura's hand met with Yuuta's hair and he ruffled it or tried to since Yuuta's hair was so short.

"Call me Yuuta, not Fuji Yuuta" Yuuta said.

"Okay then, Yuuta-kun" Yukimura agreed.

"I'm going then. Bye!"

Yuuta ignored his brother's greeting and rushed right up the stairs. He set down his tennis bag before heading to the shower. The water washed away all the sweat that he had accumulated during his training. He ran a hand through his wet hair and then paused. He could almost feel Yukimura's touch again as if the lilac haired tennis player was right beside him.

_'Its better to show your emotions than hide them like your aniki does'._

Yuuta nodded as he realized what Yukimura meant. His aniki always had a smile on his face that never betrayed what he was thinking. There were times when he frowned when they were younger but Syusuke had gradually begun hiding behind the smile. There were still times when his aniki let his guard down and that was on the tennis court.

"Does that mean I'm not close enough to him for him to show what he really feels?" Yuuta murmured but then shook the thought off. He barely even saw his brother and during those times, Yuuta never saw his aniki ever pretend to care about his younger sibling.

Yuuta emerged from the shower and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. He dried to wet hair briskly before hearing the doorbell ring.

"Yuuta, there's a package for you!" Syusuke called out from downstairs.

Yuuta walked down the stairs and then accepted the parcel from the delivery man. He set it down on the floor in the entryway and began unwrapping it.

"Did you order something?" Syusuke asked.

"No" Yuuta replied before opening up the thin flat box. What he saw made his mouth fall open in shock.

"Is that the racket that you wanted?"

"Yeah" Yuuta reached out and picked it up. There it was in all it's glory. With perfectly supple strings and a light weight grip, the racket gleamed as Yuuta held it up.

"That's a rather strange grip tape" Syusuke pointed out and Yuuta glanced at it.

His heart began pounding as he recognised the grip tape.

"Aniki, can you throw away the packaging?" Yuuta asked.

"Of course"

Yuuta went back up into his room and then grabbed his newly bought grip tape. He held it up against the tennis racket grip and then nodded. The grip tape was exactly the same. Why had Yukimura sent him the racket?

**I'm really happy to see that at least a few people enjoy this pairing or are curious enough to view the story. Thank you so much!**


	4. Stubborn as Hell

"Are you sure that wasn't too forward of me?" Yukimura asked as he pulled off his tennis shirt.

"Giving him the racket he wanted. Does that sound creepy to you, Sanada?" Yanagi had a sarcastic smile on his face.

"I do not want any part in Yukimura's supposed seduction" Sanada replied, taking his cap off and then pulling off his tennis shirt.

"It was supposed to be a meaningful gift. What would you think if I gave you that jacket you were staring at while we were in Tokyo, Yanagi?" Yukimura buttoned up his shirt.

"If you weren't a friend of mine since we were ten, I would have accepted it and found it normal but if you were just a mere acquaintance of mine, I would have found it rather awkward. I'd say Yuuta's probably 86% confused" Yanagi replied.

"You'll see him during the weekend and he'll confront you then" Sanada said.

"You just said you wanted no part in this, Genichirou" Yukimura said and Sanada coughed awkwardly.

"Yukimura! There's a guy looking for you!" Marui called out from outside.

Yukimura looked up and walked out of the clubroom. There he found the very person he feared and also wanted to see.

"Yuuta-kun, what a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here" Yukimura said.

"Yukimura-san, did you send this to my house?" Yuuta asked holding out the racket.

"I suppose I tried to be anonymous" Yukimura sighed.

"I recognized the grip tape. Why did you send this? How did you know my address?" Yuuta lowered his arm and then placed the racket on the bench near the door.

"Don't you want this?" Yukimura asked.

"I do but this is too large a gift from you. Do you know how much this racket costs? I could easily pay my rent at my dorm for a year"

"Yuuta-kun, it is a gift for you. Just accept it" Yukimura picked up the racket and held it out to Yuuta.

"Seiichi, who has come to see you?" Yanagi stepped out of the clubroom and then stopped when he spotted Yuuta. "Hello, Yuuta-kun".

"Hello, Yanagi-san" Yuuta bowed his head.

"This is yours" Yukimura grabbed Yuuta's wrist and placed the grip of the racket in the younger boy's hand.

"Yukimura-san!"

"Just accept it. Seiichi's as stubborn as a baby who won't feed" Yanagi said.

"Okay. Thank you very much, Yukimura-san" Yuuta bowed and Yukimura ran this hand over Yuuta's short hair.

"Kawaii" Yukimura commented and Yuuta felt his ears turn red.

"We should head home. Grandfather is expecting me" Sanada said stepping out of the club room and locking it behind him.

"I should be getting back to school. My bus is in twenty minutes" Yuuta said.

"Is it the bus stop right around the corner? We take the bus to go home from there. Let me just get my bag and we'll go" Yukimura said.

Once they were ready, they headed for the bus stop. Sanada sighed as he checked his watch routinely. Yanagi kept writing away in his book. Yuuta fidgeted with the ends of his untucked school shirt and Yukimura hummed along to a nameless tune. Yuuta's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Where in the world are you? Akazawa is pissed off, da ne" Yanagisawa said.

"I told Mizuki-san that I wouldn't be at practice today" Yuuta replied.

"Mizuki said he doesn't know where you are. You better hurry back quick!"

Yuuta hung up and then sighed. Mizuki was angry that Yuuta had lost his match against Echizen. Yuuta knew that Mizuki was hard on losers but that didn't mean he wouldn't explain Akazawa Buchou that Yuuta wouldn't be there for the afternoon practice.

"Is something wrong?" Yanagi asked.

"I skipped tennis practice to come here. My buchou's angry" Yuuta replied.

"You shouldn't have skipped on tennis practice. Kantou's coming up" Yukimura said.

"Tarundorou!" Sanada exclaimed.

"We aren't playing in Kantou. St. Rudolph lost against Seishun Gakuen and lost out on the final chance to Hyotei" Yuuta replied.

"Hyotei took the final chance? That's strange considering they took second place at Kantou last year" Yanagi said.

"Akutagawa Jirou beat me in fifteen minutes" Yuuta said quietly. He looked away from them, embarrassed. The pain of defeat was still fresh in his mind.

A hand came onto his shoulder. "Every tennis player tastes defeat once. You shouldn't dwell on it but simply learn from it" Yukimura said.

"I'm sure you guys haven't been beaten yet" Yuuta said.

"I have" Sanada spoke up and Yuuta stared at him in surprise.

"If you don't mind me asking, who?" Yuuta asked quietly.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. We were in our first year. He defeated me easily. I still haven't forgotten what it was like. He was barely even moving around and he beat me like I was nothing" Sanada replied.

"Tezuka, the captain of Seigaku? He plays like a professional" Yuuta said.

"Sanada is trying to be stronger than him in every way. He trains hard just for the day that he will meet Tezuka again and defeat him" Yukimura said.

"Tezuka-san had lots of rivals. My brother, Atobe-san from Hyotei and now Sanada-san" Yuuta commented.

"All of us are friendly rivals. After all, without rivals you don't get stronger" Yanagi said.

"My bus is here. I should go. Thank you for the racket!"

Yuuta climbed on the bus and settled into his seat. He waved goodbye to them and began thinking about what they were talking about. Yuuta saw his brother as a rival as well. Someone he had to beat. Yuuta had met Tezuka once or twice. The first time was when he was at Seigaku and his aniki had taken him to have lunch with his friends. He had seen Tezuka when he came over to study with Syusuke but never had Tezuka lost his stoic and strict personality.

"Without rivals you don't get stronger" Yuuta murmured to himself.

Yanagi was right. Where would Novak Djokovic be if there were no Roger Federer to beat? How would he have achieved that number one ranking if he hadn't trained hard enough. Rivals did make you stronger. And one day, Yuuta would defeat his brother.

"Do you think we said something wrong?" Yukimura asked.

"It was your idea to steer him in the right direction. We just gave him a little push" Yanagi replied.

Sanada grunted and checked his watch yet again. Yukimura stood up when the bus stopped and then felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. He grabbed onto the support bars and took deep breaths.

"Yukimura, are you okay?" Yanagi asked worriedly.

"Just a bit tired I guess. I'll sleep early tonight" Yukimura replied.

They got off the bus and Yukimura felt another wave of dizziness. By the time he got home, he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

**Thank you to the reviewers who've actually appreciated my effort in trying to make this pairing work. Thank you to sairakanzaki, Tempest Rose and blueberry. **


	5. Mixed Feelings

Yuuta didn't see any of the Rikkaidai players until the match between Hyotei and Seigaku. He had turned up with Yanagisawa. Mizuki still wasn't talking to Yuuta, which Yuuta decided to ignore. It was up to Mizuki now. Yuuta wasn't going to bother with the older boy anymore. He hadn't noticed them until he saw the Seigaku regulars turn and their facial expressions change.

He had turned as well. He spotted Rokkaku at first. They stood out with their maroon red uniforms. Yamabuki was difficult to spot since their uniforms help them blend into the background but Sengoku's orange hair was easy to find. Then Yuuta spotted Sanada, Yukimura and a player he knew very well. That player was possibly the most aggressive and talented player among all the second years, Kirihara Akaya.

Yuuta had been shocked into silence at the end of the match between Tezuka and Atobe. He didn't really think there would be an end to the match. It went on forever until Atobe won. It was an incredible match that would never be seen again. Tezuka seemed quite relieved after the match as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Atobe on the other looked devastated and highly unsatisfied.

"I'm going to get a drink" Yuuta said and hurried off.

While he was at the vending machine, he greeted Yanagi who was seated by himself and writing in his notebook.

"Hello, Yuuta-kun. I saw your brother's match. It was quite entertaining. It makes me want to see how you play in matches" Yanagi said.

"I'm not as flashy as my brother" Yuuta said embarrassed.

"Oh I know. Sanada's watching the tie breaker match if you want to greet him" Yanagi said standing up.

"Was Yukimura-san busy today? It's strange that he didn't come to watch the match" Yuuta asked with a slight peach colored blush on his face.

"Didn't you hear? Yukimura has been sick for the past few days" Yanagi replied.

"Has he? Is it serious?" Yuuta seemed to have a panicked look on his face.

"He'll be fine. He didn't play this week but I'm sure he'll be up and running around the court in no time" Yanagi replied.

"I hope so. I want to see him play on the court in front of my eyes again" Yuuta said.

"Yuuta! Where the hell are you, da ne?"

"I should go. It was nice seeing you, Yanagi-san" Yuuta hurried off and ran right into Yanagisawa.

"Why were you talking to that player from Rikkaidai? You should be happy Mizuki didn't see you or he would think that you were trading secrets, da ne" Yanagisawa said.

"Yeah I know" Yuuta replied absentmindedly.

In the end, Seigaku won against Hyoutei. Yuuta stayed behind for the closing ceremony of the match and then rode the bus back to St. Rudolph with Yanagisawa after congratulating his brother on his victory. Yanagisawa fell asleep on the way back, leaving Yuuta to his thoughts. Yuuta couldn't help but feel worried about Yukimura. Yanagi had brushed off the sickness so it couldn't be something serious right?

Yuuta wished he had asked Yanagi where Yukimura lived. Yukimura thought of Yuuta as a friend so maybe he wouldn't feel that much bothered if Yuuta came to visit. A sinking feeling came into Yuuta's stomach as he realised that he just didn't like to be called Yukimura's friend.

_Then what do I want to be called? A companion? A junior? _

The bus stopped and Yuuta hurriedly woke up Yanagisawa to get off the bus. On Sunday, Yuuta left the campus and went to Kanagawa. At first, he berated himself for coming to a part of town he didn't even know. As he exited the station, he began asking around to Rikkaidai Fuzoku. He was directed almost immediately and then went around the back of the school following the sound of tennis balls being hit around the courts.

He spotted Sanada almost immediately, barking orders at the first years. Kirihara was busy rallying with the pink haired, bubblegum chewing Marui while the new player with glasses was rallying with Jackal. Yuuta stood in awe at their hellish training before he heard soft footsteps coming up to him. He turned and smiled when he spotted Yanagi.

"I didn't expect to see you here. We don't exactly disclose our weekend practices to other schools. Especially Mizuki" Yanagi commented.

"Well, I actually wanted to visit Yukimura-san. Then I realized that I didn't even know his address so I came here on the hope that at least one of the team members could direct me there" Yuuta replied.

"We're planning to visit Seiichi after practice which should end after an hour. You could go have lunch and come back" Yanagi said.

"How long have you all been practicing?" Yuuta asked.

"Since six. Which has to be five hours ago. Yukimura's mother will probably feed us while we're visiting so you can just wait here" Yanagi replied.

Yanagi disappeared before Yuuta could ask him anything more. Yuuta sighed and sat down on the grass so he wouldn't be noticed by any of the other tennis players. He winced when he heard the echo of a slap around the courts and Sanada's shout of 'Tarundarou!'. Whoever was on the receiving end of that slap was probably in pain.

Yuuta greeted Sanada after practice. For once, the vice captain of the tennis team wasn't wearing a cap but instead wore slacks and his white school shirt. Yanagi wore crisp blue jeans and a white tee shirt. Yuuta fidgeted uncomfortably in his knee length shorts and blue tee shirt as they waited for the bus to the hospital.

"How did Yukimura-san end up in a hospital?" Yuuta asked.

"Well, we noticed he began getting increasingly sleepy and fatigued every day so we suggested him to take a few afternoons off from tennis practice. He agreed but then came severe chills and a high fever. The fever became so high that he had to be admitted to the hospital. The fever broke and now he's just at the hospital for observation" Yanagi explained.

"I hope I'm not being a bother to him and all of you" Yuuta said.

"He'll enjoy having you. He's been lacking in company since being admitted" Yanagi replied.

They rode the elevator and then got to Yukimura's room. Sanada pulled open the door and stepped inside. Yuuta paused and Yanagi sent him an encouraging nod. The younger boy took a dele breath and stepped inside the room.


	6. Almost There

Yukimura didn't exactly expect Yuuta to come and visit him. He had been slightly concerned when Yuuta tried to refuse the tennis racquet. It was obvious that Yuuta was very humble and belittled his skills. This was probably because of his older brother but Yukimura could see that Yuuta tried to be independent and move away from his brother's shadow.

"Good afternoon, Yukimura-san" Yuuta greeted politely.

"I haven't seen you in so long, Yuuta-kun" Yukimura and he smiled when a tell-tale embarrassed blush came onto Yuuta's face.

"He came to school today, Seiichi. He seemed eager to see you so we brought him here" Yanagi said.

"How sweet of you, Yuuta-kun"

"Ehh? It was nothing" Yuuta's blush grew more prominent.

"I'm going to get a drink. Would anyone like anything?" Sanada asked.

"I'll come with you, Genichirou. You always get my drink wrong" Yanagi replied.

They left the room leaving Yuuta and Yukimura with an awkward silence. Yukimura gestured to the seat near the bed and Yuuta sat down.

"I didn't expect you to be so shy, Yuuta-kun. Where's the power and determination I saw during your tennis match with Echizen?" Yukimura asked.

"You saw the match?" Yuuta's head shot up in surprise.

"Yes I did. Yanagi brought me a copy of the recording to watch while I'm in the hospital. You are a very impressive player but I wish you wouldn't have to use that shot" Yukimura commented.

"I made a mistake by using that shot. I didn't know what it would do to my shoulders. Mizuki-san didn't explain me the effects" Yuuta replied.

Yukimura's fist clenched. He should have known that Mizuki had behind this. Yuuta seemed so determined; he probably didn't even care about the effects of the shot. As long as he got to develop his own tennis style.

"Why do you trust Mizuki so endlessly?" Yukimura asked quietly.

Yuuta's head bowed. Once again, the thought of unloading his problems on the lilac haired player seemed unbearable. Yukimura was ill. He didn't need someone else's problems on his shoulders.

"Yuuta, I understand that you're trying to be considerate of me. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. We all have problems in our lives that we do not want to share. However, sharing is one way we can learn to accept them" Yukimura said.

"When I first entered Seigaku, I was just a normal student. I fit in, made friends and enjoyed my school life. Then one day, my aniki came up to me and talked to me. When he called me so familiarly, I was asked how he knew me. He was already known as the tensai of the tennis team. He revealed that I was his little brother. Since that day, I forgot the idea of a normal school life. Everyone asked if I was Fuji Syusuke's brother and whether I was as good as him"

"Not everyone is the same. Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses" Yukimura commented.

"No one at Seigaku understood that. Soon enough I went to attend a tennis school instead of joining the Seigaku tennis club. There I met Mizuki and some St. Rudolph tennis players. Mizuki had been watching me for some time and invited me to practice with him and his friends when one of the other players hadn't shown up"

"You met him and transferred to St. Rudolph?"

"He asked me my name and made no comment about my brother. He was the first person to acknowledge me as Yuuta and not Fuji Syusuke's little brother. He invited me to join St. Rudolph and I agreed. My parents agreed as well and after two weeks I was attending St. Rudolph's and wearing the tennis club uniform"

"And that is why you trust him so much. Do you forgive him for not telling you about the effects of the shot?" Yukimura asked.

"Not really. My brother said he lied to me but Mizuki-san didn't technically lie to me. He just didn't tell me about the shot. There's a difference"

To Yuuta's surprise Yukimura chuckled and ruffled his hair like a person would do to a dog. Yuuta felt a little ball of warmth pool in his stomach as he felt Yukimura's slender fingers rake through his hair. Yukimura paused for a moment and Yuuta stared up at him, wondering why Yukimura stopped.

Yukimura gazed into Yuuta's silver brown eyes in wonder. Yuuta stared up at the lilac haired player. The sun shone into the room making the elder boy look like an angel descended from heaven. Yukimura's hand fell from Yuuta's hair and then cupped the younger boy's face.

Yuuta blinked and then they heard the door slid open. Yuuta pulled back and then stared down at his lap, his heart beating wildly. Yukimura's hand fell to his lap as he stared at Yuuta carefully. He couldn't see Yuuta's silver eyes now, only the top of his bowed head.

"We got some drinks. Seiichi, orange juice for you and Yuuta-kun, soda" Yanagi said holding out the soda to Yuuta.

"Thank you" Yuuta said quietly. He cracked open the can and took a sip.

"Kirihara is become more and more distracted. He is slacking in training and refusing to run laps like the rest" Sanada said.

"It's because his beloved Mura Buchou isn't at practice. He only concentrates when Seiichi's around" Yanagi said.

"Um, I should go. My train is in half an hour" Yuuta said standing up.

"It was nice seeing you, Yuuta-kun" Yanagi said.

"Don't slack off on training" Sanada said.

"Yes, of course. Get well soon, Yukimura-san" Yuuta bowed and then hurried out of the room.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" Yanagi asked after a few minutes.

"I think we had a moment while you two were gone for a very long time" Yukimura emphasised the word 'long'.

"We thought some private time was a given" Yanagi said.

"I just got caught in his eyes and couldn't stop staring. I think I finally scared the poor boy off" Yukimura replied.

"Hn" Sanada grumbled and Yanagi smiled.

"Are you feeling something for him, Seiichi?" The data master asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not" Yukimura replied.

On the train back to school, Yuuta played the scene over and over in his mind. He didn't know what was going on just then. His heart had begun to beat crazily and the warm in his stomach intensified until he couldn't take it. He was happy for the interruption otherwise he didn't know what he would have done.

_Kissed Yukimura, maybe?_

Yuuta groaned as the thought popped into his mind. He didn't know what exactly caused him to get that thought in his mind but he shoved it away as soon as possible. He didn't want a thought like that to distract him. However, as the scene replayed again in his mind against his will, he felt his resolve crumbling.

_Yukimura Seiichi, what have you done to me?_

In the hospital Yukimura was having similar thoughts while speaking to Yanagi and Sanada.

_Fuji Yuuta, what have you done to me?_


	7. Admission

"I'm so hungry, I could die, da ne" Yanagisawa complained as he rubbed his grumbling stomach.

"Why didn't you eat lunch then?" Atsushi asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"It was seaweed soup with vegetables. I wanted a burger" Yanagisawa replied.

"Senpai, please don't make so much noise. You'll get us kicked out of the library" Kaneda begged from across the table.

"Why do we study with them anyway?" Yuuta asked and Kaneda shrugged.

Yanagisawa's belly let out a loud grumble enough to make a mini earthquake. Yuuta shut his books and threw them into his bag. He couldn't study with the tennis team around. He was going to take a train to Kaganawa anyway, to visit Yukimura.

"Yuuta! Where are you going da ne?" Yanagisawa asked.

"I'm going home for the weekend. I told Kisarazu senpai" Yuuta replied.

He exited the library and then after grabbing his bag, climbed the train to Kaganawa. His insides churned as he remembered the lie he had told to his sister about coming home in the evening rather than in the afternoon like always. His brother had kicked up a fuss but Yuuta was thankful his sister had calmed him down before Syusuke could rush to St. Rudolph.

Yukimura had been discharged already and Yuuta was actually rather nervous to be visiting him at home. Even though, Yanagi had explained that Yukimura's parents worked part time during the weekend Yuuta's nerves were still shot after what happened during the weekend prior to this visit.

_Why don't you just forget about it? Yukimura-san probably wasn't bothered about so you shouldn't be either! _

Yuuta got off at the Kaganawa station and then headed out, following Yanagi's directions.

_Let's see, he said take a left from the station and then I would see a row of traditional Japanese homes. Then the street after that I would see the more modern houses. The house with the largest garden is Yukimura-san's. _

Yuuta followed the directions and then stopped. He didn't need to check which house had the biggest garden because right outside, in the front yard was Yukimura dressed in faded jeans and a plaid shirt. The lilac haired captain was planting a small shrubbery with such care and precision that Yuuta was stunned to silence.

Yukimura glanced up and then smiled when he spotted Yuuta.

"Yuuta-kun, good morning"

"Good morning, Yukimura-san" Yuuta said quietly.

"Come inside. It's too hot right now to be outside" Yukimura waved him in and Yuuta entered the modern house.

It was a little different from his own home. It was bigger and a lot more modern than any house Yuuta had ever been in. The garden outside was beautiful but inside there was a more classical appeal. It was a house that Yuuta had seen in his sister's home shopping magazines.

"You have a nice home, Yukimura-san" Yuuta commented when they were seated on the couch.

"I do like it but I would prefer a larger and more traditional Japanese garden. I should come to your home someday, Yuuta-kun. It would be a refreshing change" Yukimura replied.

"My home? Um..." Yuuta was lost for words. He felt almost embarrassed as he thought of his own home.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm sure it will be lovely since you were raised there" Yukimura said.

"I wasn't exactly raised at my current home. We moved to a new home after my parents got separated" Yuuta replied.

"Your parents are separated? Why, if I may ask?"

"My sister fell in love with an American man. He had come to Japan as a photographer for a magazine. My sister was only nineteen and my father refused to accept their relationship. My mother could see the true love they had for each other and stuck by my sister's side. Then, I turned out to be my father's greatest disappointment"

"Yuuta, you are not a disappointment. Is this because of your brother's success?"

"It is partly but my sister broke up with the American man and he left to go back home. My parents fought over this but then I revealed that I liked guys to my parents. The fights escalated even more and my father left us" Yuuta replied.

"So you're..." "Yeah, I'm gay. I don't really tell anyone because it just brings problems in my life" Yuuta finished.

"Come here" Yukimura patted the space next to him and Yuuta sat down awkwardly.

"The whole thing with Mizuki. Was it because you like him that you turned a blind eye to his betrayal?" Yukimura asked gently.

"Mizuki acknowledged me as Yuuta and not Fuji Syusuke's brother. When I transferred to St. Rudolph, I grew close to him and even had a crush on him at one point. Then, I realised I was pointless because Mizuki liked girls. So I left it. He is still a friend of mine and I don't blame him at all" Yuuta replied.

Yukimura thought over this for a moment. Yuuta could lie once but not twice. He was a person whose eyes could tell everyone what he was feeling. At that moment, Yuuta's eyes only spoke of sincerity and the truth.

"Have you ever tried to satisfy your feelings? I mean, you must have and urges like all of us do"

"I have. I did experiment a bit with my friend Takashi back in my first year. Since then, I've grown out of that stage of my life"

"So no sneaking into gay bars?"

"No"

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Yukimura asked.

Yuuta shrugged as his cheeks turned beat red. Yukimura laughed at this and ruffled the younger one's hair. Yuuta blushed even more and Yukimura stood up to get him something to drink.

"I'll just have some tea, thanks" Yuuta replied politely.

Yukimura entered the kitchen and Yuuta could soon hear the sounds of water being poured into a kettle. He leaned against the couch as he contemplated what Yukimura had said.

_Have you ever been in love?_

Yuuta sighed as he remembered Yukimura's lilac hair and pale, perfect skin. The way his hands moved when he spoke. The way his muscles flexed when he swung the racket. The serious face he put on when he was lecturing his teammates. The smile he would put on his face when Yuuta did something embarrassing. The delicate fingers that ruffled Yuuta's hair.

_Yes, Yukimura-san. I have fallen in love. I have fallen in love with you. _

**Since I have uni exams coming up, I will not be publishing any chapters until the 10th of June. I will also be on holiday for three weeks after 10th June but I will continue writing but chapters will be slow. See you all soon!**


	8. Frustration

The feeling of being in love and the realization didn't make Yuuta panic. One would say for someone so young, Yuuta showed amazing maturity when realizing he was in love with Yukimura. He didn't hear from Yanagi until Tuesday the weekend after his visit to Yukimura's home. The news was, Yukimura had collapsed at the bus stop near the school while out with his teammates and was readmitted to the hospital.

It took all of Yuuta's self control not to rush and take a train to Kaganawa. First, he was broke because of the excess train trips and he had exams coming up so missing classes was not a wise thing to do. He told Yanagi to pass on his well wishes to Yukimura and that he would visit as soon as possible.

"What did he say?" Yukimura asked immediately when Yanagi entered the hospital room.

"He said to get well soon. He'll visit as soon as he can"

"You should be focusing on getting better, not wondering what a second year from another school thinks of you" Sanada said.

"He probably won't be able to afford coming here until after a couple of weeks. The train rides are rather expensive" Yanagi said.

"Then I'll go to him" Yukimura said.

"No! You are going to stay here and get better. The doctors still haven't found out exactly what you have" Sanada's voice rose.

"Genichirou, this is a hospital. I know you are frustrated and angry but please try and control your temper" Yanagi said.

"Why are you so eager to see him anyway? You just saw him two days ago" Sanada asked.

"Because I can't help it. I want to see him so badly. I want to tell him not to worry. I want to tell him that I don't see his brother when I look at him. I want to tell him that I see him as he his on his own. I want to tell him that he should be proud of himself and who he is. I want him never to regret what he does because he is doing his best"

Silence followed Yukimura's little speech and Yanagi finally spoke after a minute of shocked silence.

"Seiichi, are you in love with Yuuta?"

"Yeah I am and I don't know what to do" Yukimura replied bitterly.

"This is something even you wouldn't have predicted, Renji" Sanada said.

"I didn't think it would happen but it has. What do you plan to do, Seiichi?"

"How did I fall in love with him anyway? I barely know him!" Yukimura vented.

"People fall in love at first sight. Let's take this slowly. Firstly, will he be accepting of a fulfilling relationship?"

"He will because he's gay and prefers men. He used to like Mizuki for crying out loud"

"I think we should bring the nurse to sedate him" Sanada pointed out.

"I'm not going crazy!" Yukimura said.

"Yes you are. Calm yourself or I'll forcibly sedate you myself. The nurse left her syringes and sedatives in the cabinet" Yanagi threatened.

"Fine" Yukimura leaned against the pillows and shut his eyes.

"I don't think Fuji Yuuta will mind your feelings. He is a very simple minded, straightforward boy. He has ambition, determination and is sports oriented. What more can you want?" Yanagi said.

"He might be simple minded but he's been through a lot. His siblings constantly overshadow him and his parents are separated. I don't want to complicate things"

"And if he reacts positively?" Sanada asked.

"What do you mean positively?" Yukimura's eyes flicked to Sanada.

"What if he accepts your feelings? He might have feelings for you too" Yanagi asked.

"Well then, I never really considered that happening and I'd rather not"

"Like every person in love, you always assume the worst" Yanagi sighed and he ducked when Yukimura threw a pillow right at him.

"I think we should call the nurse now" Sanada walked out of the room to call the nurse.

"Hello, mom?"

"Yuuta, this is a surprise. I never really hear from you unless you need something" Yuuta winced as he heard what his mother said.

"Well... I kind of had a bet between my friends on the tennis team. We were betting on who would win the championship and I lost the bet. I was being stupid and all that"

"Yuuta, how many times have I told you that this betting stuff is stupid? How much money do you owe?"

"5000 yen" Yuuta replied.

"Do you know how many US dollars is that? Fifty dollars! How could you have been so irresponsible?"

"I'm sorry. I'll never bet again" Yuuta said.

"This is the one time I'm letting you off, Yuuta. I'll transfer you the money as soon as I get off work. For the next two weeks you'll be working to pay me back. Do you understand?"

"Yes mom. Thank you. I'm really sorry. I'll work and pay it all back. I promise. Okay. Bye mom" Yuuta hung up and let out a sigh of relief.

He knew it was wrong to lie to his mother. It was going to cost him but at least he would be able to see Yukimura again. He smiled as he realised that he had only three more days to go before seeing Yukimura again. He found a job in the supermarket near his school and worked the entire afternoon after tennis practice. He took Friday off so he could go and visit Yukimura.

During the entire train ride, he was happy as ever thinking of Yukimura's lilac eyes and angelic appearance. However, the person that Yuuta saw was not the angel he was used to seeing. Yukimura was slumped over, his hair hooding his eyes, clutching at his blankets in what Yuuta could describe was pure agony.

"Yukimura-san?"

Yukimura looked up and Yuuta winced internally at how dead his eyes were. Instead of being pale and flawless, Yukimura's skin was gaunt and pulled tight against his face.

"What's wrong?" Yuuta asked, sitting down on the chair by Yukimura's bed.

"The doctors found out what I'm suffering from" Yukimura replied.

"What is it? Why are you so pale? Is it a serious sickness?" Yuuta asked.

Dangerous diseases that Yuuta had heard of flashed through his mind. Tuberculosis, cancer, AIDS, malaria. But Yukimura said something that made Yuuta understand why he looked so distraught.

"I might never be able to play tennis ever again".

**And I am back! Well, I suppose people were hoping for a kiss but it will come soon, promise! Review!**


	9. Confessions

Guillian Barre syndrome, Yanagi had explained, was a disease that affected your nervous system. Yuuta didn't really understand much of the medical jargon Yanagi shot at him but he got the gist of it. Yukimura was losing the ability to feel in his arms and feet. The doctors were afraid that the syndrome might affect his respiratory track and eventually kill him.

"So what can you do to get yourself better?" Yuuta asked.

"I don't know. The doctors have found out what it is but they're still searching on what can be done to help me recover" Yukimura replied.

"There are several treatments, Seiichi. It takes time but you can recover from this" Yanagi said.

"I just want to be better in time for the Kantou final" Yukimura replied.

"I don't think you can be on time for that. The finals are only a month away" Sanada pointed out.

"Who will be easy to defeat? I wonder if Hyoutei will be in the Nationals. They were defeated by Seigaku" Yanagi said writing in his notebook.

"The doctors will try everything for you, Yukimura-san" Yuuta said.

"Thank you for coming here Yuuta-kun. I know it must be hard for you to come all the way here. You must be studying very hard for the end of term exams. You shouldn't be here" Yukimura said.

"I wanted to come here. Exams will always be here. I'll be going home during Christmas and New Years so I won't be able to visit as often" Yuuta replied.

"Have fun with your family, Yuuta-kun" Yukimura said and Yanagi nodded.

Two weeks later, Yuuta heard from Yanagi that Yukimura had been transferred to another hospital but this time it was in Kantou. Yuuta was overjoyed that this because it meant he could visit Yukimura without the hectic train rides and lying to his parents. Yuuta had been scolded severely when he had gotten home but when he handed the 5000 yen back which he had earned, his mother had quieted down.

His brother had chuckled and his sister had immediately pulled out his tarot cards. That was when Yuuta revealed that he had a sick friend in the Kantou hospital and his mother had allowed him to visit his friend. However, his brother didn't want to let the topic of a friend in hospital go.

"Which friend is it? It isn't Mizuki right?"

"No, aniki, it isn't Mizuki. It's my friend from school. The hospital he was previously at decided to shift him here. Mom already approved of me going to see him so why are you butting your face in? Shouldn't you be practicing for Regionals?"

"Saa..."

Yuuta groaned in frustration. This was one reason he disliked coming home. But he would bear it. For Yukimura's sake. He went to visit Yukimura again after a week and found him playing with little kids in the hospital gardens.

"You should stay positive, Yukimura-san. There's always hope" Yuuta said, repeating what the nuns at his school had told him when he first transferred.

"You are a very optimistic person but you won't be able to understand the hopelessness I'm feeling" Yukimura replied.

"I kind of do. I can't compete in Regionals or Nationals because my school team lost against Hyoutei. So we're in the same boat. Kind of" Yuuta said.

Yukimura chuckled and then looked up at the blue sky. It was a surprisingly warm day despite being the beginning of January. Yuuta glanced over at Yukimura and smiled when he saw the utter peacefulness of Yukimura's expression.

"Your brother will be playing for Seigaku next week right?" Yukimura asked as they walked into the hospital room.

"Yes. Against Rikkaidai" Yuuta replied.

"It's the same day as my operation. Will you be there?" Yukimura asked.

"Where? At the tennis grounds or the hospital?"

"I'm not asking you to stay with me during the operation. My team will most probably defeat Seigaku quickly and come here" Yukimura replied.

"I'll stay. I might be missing some great matches but it'll be fine. I'll be here with you" Yuuta said.

"You will?"

At Yuuta's nod, Yukimura couldn't help but throw his arms around the younger boy. Yuuta stiffened but then hesitantly placed his arms around Yukimura's slim waist. Yukimura sighed and closed his eyes, breathing Yuuta's scent of winter air and deodorant. He ached to hold Yuuta like this everyday but he knew that he couldn't.

"Yuuta-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been a great companion to me since I met you. You're the only one person who Yanagi and Sanada actually trust to stay around me. Thank you for staying with me. I know, I have been a burden to you but-" "Yukimura-san!"

Yuuta pulled away from Yukimura in shock. Yukimura thought that he was being a burden?

"You aren't a burden to me. I've learnt a lot from you. You've given me advice that I actually feel like I can use. Most of all Yukimura-san, I.." Yuuta trailed off with a blush on his face.

"What?" Yukimura placed his hands on Yuuta's face and lifted those grey eyes to his own lilac ones.

"I..."

"Do not be afraid, Yuuta-kun"

"I love you"

Yukimura froze as the words permeated through his mind. I love you. Yuuta loved him. The grey eyed, determined boy in front of him loved him.

"I'm sorry. I know this isn't something you need to hear right now"

"I love you too, Yuuta-kun" Yukimura blurted out.

Yuuta stared at him for a minute and then shook his head. "You're lying"

Yukimura stepped forward and then kissed Yuuta, pouring all his feelings into that little kiss. Yuuta felt his knees weaken and then held onto Yukimura's shoulders as he kissed back. The kiss was soft and loving. The warmth flooded between them as they pulled apart. Yuuta stared up at Yukimura and then came closer to kiss him again.

"Genichirou, I think we should play Doubles 1...oh dear, what have we stumbled into"

Yuuta and Yukimura broke apart and then turned to find Yanagi smirking at them. Sanada was looking away, trying not to blush.

"My, my Genichirou, that's quite a blush" Yukimura teased.

"Yukimura!" Sanada coughed.

"I should go. My mother will be expecting me" Yuuta said.

"Of course but before you leave" Yukimura tugged Yuuta's wrist and kissed him again. Yuuta struggled a bit before succumbing to Yukimura's soft lips.

"Goodbye then" Yuuta said after Yukimura had finally let him go.

"I'll text you the time of the surgery" Yukimura said.

"Okay. It was nice seeing you all" Yuuta hurried off and Yukimura let out a goofy smile.

"Oh wipe that off your face, you look like a clown" Yanagi said.

"Well aren't you the wet blanket in this situation" Yukimura commented, sitting down on the bench.

"I thought you wouldn't confess until after your surgery" Sanada said.

"Well he confessed to me" Yukimura admitted.

"More like you coaxed it out of him" Yanagi said.

"You know me too well" Yukimura laughed.

Yanagi and Sanada exchanged relieved looks. After weeks of depression and worry, it was nice to see Yukimura laughing again. They just hoped it lasted through the week until after the operation.


	10. Mizuki's Warning

"Wipe that smile from your face!" Akazawa barked as Yuuta ran past him.

"He's starting to scare me, da ne" Yanagisawa commented.

"He seems abnormally happy, like Mizuki when he knows something we don't know" Atsushi said.

"He's been running laps since he got to practice" Kaneda said.

"Yuuta, enough! Time for shuffle matches!" Akazawa yelled.

"Hai Buchou!" Yuuta screeched to a stop and bounded over to them like a puppy.

"So Yanagisawa, you're with me. Atsushi with Kaneda. Mizuki and Yuuta..."

Yuuta looked around and then sighed when he spotted Mizuki. They hadn't exactly spoken since their match with Seigaku. Yuuta had made no effort to even look at Mizuki except during tennis practice.

"Let's go, Yuuta" Mizuki picked up his racquet and headed to the nearest court.

Yuuta bent down in the receivers position and Mizuki bounced the ball, preparing to serve. They finished one game and then switched courts. Yuuta furrowed his eyebrows as he bounced the ball. Mizuki was being surprisingly quiet. Usually he would talk to Yuuta about different teams but now he wasn't even saying a word.

"Mizuki-san, are you angry with me?" Yuuta asked finally. The ball fell from his hand as he straightened to talk to Mizuki.

"Serve the ball" Mizuki said.

"No. I won't do anything until you tell me who stuck that stick up your bum" Yuuta blurted out.

Yanagisawa froze when he heard this and the ball Akazawa sent back at him flew past him and bounced onto the ground. Atsushi's racquet fell from his hands and the team turned to Yuuta and Mizuki's court.

"Mizuki, Yuuta. If you wish to argue, please take it elsewhere" Akazawa said.

Mizuki sighed and then placed his racquet on the bench. He gestured for Yuuta to follow him. They walked to the club room and then sat down on the ground in an awkward silence.

"Yuuta, you know you're my closest friend, right?"

"Hah? Your closest friend?"

"Yes and it is as your friend that I am advising you right now to end whatever your relationship is with Yukimura" Mizuki said.

Yuuta flushed. "How did you find out about that?".

"I have a cousin of mine who was sick last week. I took her to the hospital with my mother. I happened to see the two of you in the gardens and then you two kissed in his room. Sanada and Yanagi didn't see me because I ran off around the corner" Mizuki replied.

"Why are you telling me to leave him? He needs me now more than ever" Yuuta frowned.

"You don't know Yukimura as much as you think you do. You don't know what Sanada feels for him"

"What do you mean, what Sanada feels for him?"

"Everyone knows Yukimura and Sanada are the it couple of Rikkaidai. Do you actually think that Yukimura is serious about you? He's got Sanada on the side" Mizuki replied.

"No, I know all three of them. Sanada had never shown any feelings for Yukimura-san" Yuuta protested.

"He's the stoic brick wall and a kendo champion. He's an expert and Yukimura's fooling you to believe him"

"You're lying!"

"I'm not. Why would I lie to you, Yuuta. I always have your best interests at heart"

"Yeah right! After the whole Twist Spin Shot thing, do you think I would believe anything you say?"

"It is your choice to believe in what I say. I hope you will follow my advice" Mizuki stood up and walked out of the club room.

Yuuta buried his head in his hands. This was ridiculous. How could he even think of Yukimura that way? Yukimura wasn't a cheater. Neither was Sanada. He sighed and then silently thanked Jesus that it was Friday and he would be heading home after tennis practice.

_Screw practice, I'm going to catch the next train right now._

Yuuta rushed into the dorms, grabbed his bags and rushed to the station. He caught the train and rode back to his home. He arrived home to an empty home. He abandoned his bag in the entryway and rushed to the hospital. He arrived to find Yukimura fast asleep. Yukimura looked peaceful but the bags under his eyes suggested that he had been stressing.

_The operations tomorrow. I can't say anything to Yukimura-san right now. It might stress him out even more and hinder his recovery. I won't say anything right now._

Yuuta took Yukimura's hand in his and admired his slim fingers and smooth palms. He didn't even have any calluses from clutching the grip of his racquet. Yuuta kissed his hand and then placed his head on the bed. He shut his eyes and fell asleep. Yukimura moved about a minute before opening his eyes.

He realised someone was holding his hand and then noticed Yuuta's fiery red brown hair sticking out on the white hospital bed sheets. He chuckled and then squeezed Yuuta's hand. Yuuta twitched and then shifted slightly.

"Yuuta. Yuuta, wake up" Yukimura called out quietly.

Yuuta awoke and then smiled sheepishly. Yukimura pointed him to the bathroom and Yuuta went to wash his face. Yukimura chuckled and then realised what the time was. His teammates would be coming any minute now.

"My team will be coming here soon. You must be tired from your journey" Yukimura said.

"I was tired so I just fell asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake you up" Yuuta replied.

"Come closer"

Yuuta leaned in and let Yukimura kiss him. He sighed as he seated himself on the bed and then leaned in to grasp Yukimura's shoulders. Yukimura suddenly moaned, deep in his throat making Yuuta pull away in surprise.

"I should be going. My brother will be home soon" Yuuta said with a blush.

"Have a good night then. I'll see you tomorrow? At eleven?" Yukimura smiled hopefully.

"Of course" Yuuta replied with a smile.

Yukimura kissed him once more before letting him go. Yuuta walked through the hallways of the hospital before pressing the button for the elevator. He stepped inside and the elevator went down to the ground floor. Yuuta was about to step out when someone he did not expect walked into the elevator.

"Aniki?!"


	11. Kantou Finals

"Aniki what are you doing here?" Yuuta asked in surprise.

Fuji's eyes which were wide open in surprise, fell shut and the usual smile came onto his older brother's face.

"I'm visiting a friend. You came back early from school. Nee-san and I weren't expecting you until evening" Fuji said.

"I was visiting my friend as well. You know, the one I told mom about" Yuuta said.

"You should get home. You look really tired. Tell Nee-san that I'll be home soon" Fuji said.

Yuuta rode the bus home and then gave a sigh of relief when he was in his room. He had been afraid beyond belief that his older brother was at the hospital. Which friend could his brother be visiting? He knew exactly what would happen if his brother found out about Yukimura. Things always got worse because of his brother. Yuuta shrugged and then went to shower.

Fuji rode the elevator as he contemplated what Tachibana had told him. Rikkaidai's captain was also in the same hospital. Tachibana had found out about his disease and about his operation as well. Fuji had a sneaking suspicion about who exactly Yuuta's secret friend was. Fuji had been suspicious since his mother had told him about Yuuta throwing money in bets. Yuuta hated betting with a passion. The money was going somewhere else and he knew it.

At home, he took the mail from the letter box and began reading the bank statements. His mother had created a bank account specifically for Yuuta to send him money at St. Rudolph. Fuji read through the entries and then found a few transactions from the train stations.

"He bought a ticket to Kanagawa?"

Now Fuji's suspicions were confirmed. Yuuta had gone to visit Yukimura. The only question was where in the world had Yuuta become friendly with Yukimura? Fuji didn't know exactly why he cared so much about who Yuuta was friends with.

"Syusuke, is that the post? I have a letter from my work that I was expecting" His mother said.

"Here it is with this month's bills too" Fuji replied.

"Is that Yuuta's bank statement? Are the entries correct? File it for me, please?"

"Sure, mom"

Fuji headed to his mother's study and filed the statement. Then he headed upstairs to his brother's room. He knocked before entering and found Yuuta doing his homework.

"How was school, Yuuta?" Fuji asked, sitting in the bed near his brother.

"It was fine, aniki. I finished off my exams two days ago. What about you?"

"Oh school is interesting for the most part. It's the Regional final tomorrow" Fuji replied.

"Yeah, I know. It should be a great match" Yuuta said.

"You are coming to cheer me on, right?" Fuji asked.

"Um, aniki, I already made plans for tomorrow with my friends. I'll try and come for your match" Yuuta replied nervously.

"Where are you going tomorrow?"

Yuuta sighed. He didn't want to lie to his brother. "I'm going to the hospital".

"Hospital? I thought you visited your friend today"

"My friend is having an operation tomorrow. I wanted to be there with him" Yuuta replied.

"Is it Yukimura?" Fuji smirked when his brother blushed.

"How did you know?" Yuuta asked.

"News travels fast in the middle school circuit. Rikkaidai don't have their captain and neither do we" Fuji replied.

Yuuta nodded and then ran a hand through his hair.

"How did you meet Yukimura?" Fuji asked curiously.

"On those Sundays that I used to go and play tennis by myself, he and his two best friends would show up. They treated me to udon noodles and Yukimura sent me that racquet as a gift. We've all become good friends and I've been trying to help Yukimura while his friends are busy leading the team" Yuuta replied.

"You are very kind, Yuuta. I'll miss you during the match but I'm sure you'll be supporting me anyway" Fuji said.

"Yeah, aniki"

The next day, Yuuta went to the hospital early. Yukimura's parents weren't there and Yukimura told him that they would show up an hour before the operation was scheduled to start. Yuuta had nodded and they had sat together, hands linked. Yuuta prayed to every deity he knew out there to help Yukimura.

The operation time grew near and Yuuta began to despair when no one from Rikkai showed up. Half an hour before the operation began, the team showed up minus Sanada. Yuuta was quite nervous to see all of them, particularly Kirihara but they bonded quickly. Jackal stayed glued to his radio listening in to the live feed of the match.

"I'm happy you're here, Yuuta" Yanagi patted his shoulder. Yuuta could see that all of them were under stress. All of them were worried about their captain.

"So what relation do you have with Buchou?" Kirihara asked.

"He's Seiichi's boyfriend" Yanagi announced and Yuuta blushed deep red.

"Ehh?!" Kirihara's shriek was quickly avoided by Niou placing a hand on the second year ace's mouth.

"I kinda knew Yukimura was gay" Marui said.

"I hope the two of you have a fulfilling relationship" Yagyuu said.

"Puri"

"How is the match going?" Yanagi asked.

"Don't tell him, Jackal! I'll pass out" Marui said and Jackal grimaced.

"Fine don't tell me" Yanagi said.

Time passed. Yagyuu alternated between pacing and getting drinks for everyone. Jackal kept listening to the live feed. Yanagi leaned against the wall frowning. Kirihara's right eye kept twitching. Niou tapped his fingers against the wall in a rhythm. Marui was seated with his eyes shut but his foot tapped against the floor. Yuuta could feel his heart beating wildly. He tried to keep on breathing in and out equally but he could feel his head pulsating.

"Yuuta, are you alright?" Yagyuu's cool hand pressed against Yuuta's forehead and Yuuta leaned into the cold touch.

"He's burning up" Yanagi said.

"Niou go and buy some cool drinks from the vending machine" Yagyuu ordered coolly.

Yanagi pressed the soda cans against Yuuta's face and Yagyuu leaned Yuuta's against the wall. Yuuta shut his eyes as he listened to Yanagi's instructions.

"Breathe in deep and breathe out. Concentrate in your heartbeat"

Yuuta did as per instructions and Yanagi handed the soda cans to Yagyuu. He stood up in time for Jackal to switch off his radio.

"Jackal"

"Seigaku won" Jackal said.

"Sanada fukubuchou lost?" Kirihara asked. He slammed both fists against the wall and crumpled to the floor. The rest of the team knew what he was feeling. If they lost, would Seiichi be okay too?

Yuuta shot up and rushed to the toilets. He threw up into the toilet bowl. Yagyuu had followed him in and rubbed his back rhythmically as Yuuta retched. After Yuuta was done emptying his stomach, Yagyuu helped him rinse his mouth out and then got him a can of orange juice.

When they got back, Yanagi had summoned a nurse who took Yuuta into Yukimura's room to lie down. She injected Yuuta making him fall into a deep sleep.


	12. Hell Freezes Over

Yuuta woke to the sound of people murmuring. He opened his eyes and then winced as the fluorescent hospital lights assaulted them.

"Yuuta, are you okay?"

Yuuta opened his eyes fully and then focused on Yagyuu's face. The self proclaimed gentleman was seated by Yuuta on the stool that Yuuta usually occupied when he came to visit Yukimura.

"I feel a lot better" Yuuta replied quietly.

"Yukimura is right there. He's asleep because of the medicines but they say he'll wake up by tomorrow morning" Yanagi said.

"Did everything go okay?" Yuuta asked.

"The operation was a success. He has to go through physical therapy but he'll be up and running in now time" Yagyuu replied.

"That's a relief" Yuuta sat up gingerly and realised he was on a sofa in Yukimura's room. Yukimura was fast asleep on his own bed and Yanagi was seated right beside him.

"I should be going home them. My mother will be worried" Yuuta said.

"Of course. We'll see you tomorrow then?" Yanagi asked.

"Yeah. I'll be here by ten at most" Yuuta replied.

He stood up and then hesitated. He wanted to approach Yukimura but he suddenly realised that the team was staring at him. He coughed uncomfortably and then Yanagi chuckled.

"Why are you laughing? We just lost!" Kirihara asked. Immediately Niou answered back causing them to bicker. This took the attention off of Yuuta who bent down over Yukimura and kissed him on the forehead. He sent a thankful smile to Yanagi who waved him off.

Yuuta got home to find his sister preparing dinner.

"Syusuke's eating at Kawamura's tonight. Mom's working late so it's just you and me" Yumiko said.

Yuuta sat down and began eating. Yumiko examined him carefully and then spoke.

"I didn't see you at the match today. I saw your friend Mizuki from St. Rudolph. He asked about you but I thought you had already left with Syusuke"

"I was at the hospital, nee-san. My friend was undergoing an operation so I had to be there" Yuuta replied.

"Is this friend special to you, Yuuta?"

Yuuta choked but Yumiko smiled when she saw the embarrassed flush on his face. Yuuta drank some water and then nodded.

"He's my boyfriend, nee-san. Don't you dare tell aniki!" Yuuta said.

"And when will I meet this boyfriend of yours? What's his name?" Yumiko asked.

"His name is Yukimura Seiichi. You'll meet him soon" Yuuta replied.

There was a few minutes silence as they ate and Yuuta spoke.

"Nee-san, if you had a boyfriend who has a very close friend, would you think he's cheating on you?"

"Does your boyfriend have a friend like that?"

"I'm just being stupid right?"

"Yuuta, you should be absolutely sure about what you're thinking. They might be close for a different reason. You could ask how they met and maybe your boyfriend will tell you the reason. Otherwise, you should trust them entirely. If your boyfriend is serious about you, then you shouldn't worry too much"

"Thanks, nee-san" Yuuta smiled gratefully.

"I'm home!" they heard Syusuke's quiet voice from the entryway.

"Welcome home!" Yumiko said.

"Yuuta, you're home already? I heard Yukimura's operation was a success" Fuji said.

"Yeah it was. He should wake up by tomorrow" Yuuta said.

"Should we celebrate? I bought cake" Yumiko said.

"Of course. Wouldn't that be lovely, Yuuta?"

"Yeah sure, aniki. Thanks, nee-san" Yuuta replied.

The next day, Yuuta slept throughout the morning. He was exhausted beyond belief despite going to bed early last night. It had been a day filled with drama. His brother had disappeared off to his friend Kawamura's sushi shop and his sister went out shopping with his mother. Yuuta headed to the hospital and found Yukimura wide awake and perfectly fine.

"Yuuta!" Yukimura exclaimed. He had been waiting forever to see his boyfriend.

"It's great to see that you're alright, Yukimura-san" Yuuta said.

He sat down and Yukimura took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Well I should be going then. I need to return a few books to the library" Yanagi said. He stood up and left, leaving Yukimura and Yuuta alone.

"I've been waiting for you to show up" Yukimura said.

"I nearly fainted yesterday. Yanagi-san and Yagyuu-san helped calm me down" Yuuta replied.

"My dear Yuuta. I didn't realise you cared so much about me"

"I'm pretty sure if you were in the same position you would have broken down" Yuuta said with a blush.

"Oh just come here and kiss me"

Yuuta leaned over and their lips met in a chaste kiss. Before Yuuta could pull away, Yukimura grabbed his collar and kissed him. Yuuta gasped and Yukimura coaxed his tongue out to play. Yuuta blushed but placed a hand on Yukimura's face and kissed him back. The moan escaped Yukimura's mouth and Yuuta pulled away with a gasp of breath.

"That was a little too much for now. You still need to recover" Yuuta said.

"I can't walk so I need to go through physical therapy. I'll be back for Nationals" Yukimura replied.

"Ne, Yukimura-san, how come you and Sanada-san are so close? How long have you been friends?" Yuuta asked.

"Sanada and I have been friends since we were four. We met at a tennis club and I'm sure Sanada thought I was a girl by the way he blushed when he first saw me smile. Sanada is straight and he'll probably get married to that girl he has a crush on. I've always been a support to him. His grandfather would always think tennis was a waste of time but I always help him argue against it. I mean, Sanada is an extremely good player, it would be a waste for that talent to go to waste" Yukimura replied.

"You three are brilliant tennis players. Like my brother and Tezuka-san. I'm still working hard at tennis" Yuuta said.

"You have a brilliance that is still untapped. You should practice harder than you already have been doing" Yukimura said.

"I will. I'll make you proud" Yuuta said.

"I heard the tennis camp is coming up soon. You should be selected for it" Yukimura said.

"The All Japan tournament? I don't know if I'll be selected for it since our team dropped out of the Regionals but there is always hope" Yuuta said.

"I hope you do get in. It will be a great learning experience. You might be away from a while but I'll be running around on the court by the time you return"

"I wouldn't want anything more than to see that"

Yukimura smiled and then let Yuuta kiss him again. Outside the room, peeking in was someone who truly did not want to see what Yukimura and Yuuta were doing. Fuji Syusuke willed himself not to run inside and pull his little brother away from Yukimura. Yuuta lied down on the bed and placed his head on Yukimura's lap. Yukimura stroked his hair and then pressed a kiss against Yuuta's temple.

"I knew there was something going on" Fuji said to himself as he stepped back.

Yuuta then said the three words that Fuji was afraid to hear.

"I love you, Yukimura-san".

**Oh dear, what have I just done for Yuuta?**


	13. Syusuke and Yuuta

The bus ride to the Junior Selection Camp was pretty boring. Yuuta didn't really want to talk to Mizuki since their argument at school and Atsushi fell asleep the minute he got on the bus. Yuuta listened to the music in his iPod all the while thinking of his last weekend home. Yukimura had already started the rigorous physical therapy which he had told Yanagi and Sanada that Yuuta was forbidden to see.

Yanagi and Sanada were going to be at the Selection Camp along with Kirihara. At least Yuuta knew he wouldn't be lonely there. His brother would be there too but Yuuta couldn't help but feel a certain mood that his brother was in. Fuji hadn't really bothered Yuuta during the week which was rather strange. Yuuta was rather relieved but relief soon turned to concern. Was something bothering his brother?

They were split into groups for the camp and Yuuta was happy to find that Yanagi and Sanada were in his group. He wasn't going to be down in the dumps about Mizuki being in the same group. This was a great opportunity to improve his skills and he would take it by the teeth.

"Which group are you in?" Atsushi asked Yuuta after examining the lists.

"I'm in Sakaki sensei's group with Mizuki-san. What about you?"

"I'm in Hanamura sensei's group. Ryou's there too" Atsushi seemed really happy about being in the same group as his brother.

Sometimes Yuuta wished he had a normal relationship with his brother. Ryou and Atsushi seemed to have the perfect relationship. Whenever Ryou came to visit, there would be some kind of connection between them. Yanagisawa said it was some twin thing but Yuuta knew it was more than that. Those two had always been together and would stay together. Yuuta didn't really know where this animosity of his aniki came from. It had been gradually building up over the years but he was happy that they were both were trying to work things out.

"I wonder who's my roommate" Yuuta heaved his bags up the stairs and then found his door wide open. He entered, ready to introduce himself only to find Sanada unpacking.

"Good morning, Sanada-san" Yuuta greeted before setting his stuff down on the unoccupied bed.

"Good morning. It's nice to see I won't have a rather disturbing roommate" Sanada said with a slight nod.

"I'm just happy I don't have to room with Mizuki-san" Yuuta said with a laugh.

"Does Mizuki annoy you in any way?" Sanada asked.

"Not really. He just sticks his nose in when its not needed or wanted" Yuuta replied.

"Nicely put, Yuuta-kun" Yanagi said entering their room.

"Who's rooming with you?" Sanada asked curiously.

"Mizuki. I must say, his hair care collection is quite astounding" Yanagi replied in his usual nonchalant way making Yuuta laugh.

"He takes the longest in the showers" Yuuta commented.

"I was planning on calling Yukimura after dinner with my cellphone. Should we gather in here and call him?" Yanagi asked.

"That sounds good" Sanada said and Yuuta nodded his agreement

"Perfect. After dinner then"

Dinner was quite a peaceful affair. Everyone sat with their groups discussing practice matches that had happened that day. Yanagi had drifted off to Inui and Kaidoh to discuss their mistakes during the practice matches that morning. Yuuta found that Sanada became decidedly antisocial with people he didn't really know which left Yuuta to make conversation with Saeki whom he hadn't seen in quite a long time.

"So, started dating anyone lately?" Saeki asked in a low voice so that no one would hear.

"Um..." Yuuta trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Oh come on Yuuta, Fuji already told me about Yukimura"

"Wait...what?"

"He told me before we got here. Apparently that's got him quite upset. He didn't even want to eat tonight" Saeki said.

"How did he find out? Yuuta asked.

"I don't really know. He just told me because he said he couldn't hide anything from me" Saeki replied.

Yuuta nodded and then looked down at the rice bowl which was nearly half full. His appetite was gone now. He looked around and noticed that Saeki was right. Fuji was nowhere. He stood and avoided Sanada and Yanagi's questioning stares. He hurried up to the dorms and searched for his brother's room. He knocked and Fuji opened the door.

"Aniki, why aren't you eating? You'll get sick and then you won't be able to compete" Yuuta asked.

"I wasn't feeling so good, Yuuta. I'm happy that you're still concerned for me" Fuji said.

"What does that mean? You're my aniki. I'll always be worried about you"

"Not anymore. Yuuta has another person who is his number one right?" Fuji seemed morose.

"Aniki, what are you talking about?" Yuuta tried to feign innocence.

"Don't lie to me. Yukimura's already corrupted you. He's not right for you. You can't see him anymore"

"Who are you to tell me that I can see him or not? Aniki, Yukimura-san hasn't done anything to me! He's nice and amazing. You'll see when you meet him"

"I don't want to meet him. He is not the person who you see him to be, Yuuta. Stay away from him"

"Stop it!"

Fuji's eyes widened as Yuuta glared at him in fury. He had never seen his little brother so angry before. Yuuta took a deep breath before stalking off towards his room. He opened the door only to find Sanada and Yanagi staring at him in concern. Yanagi held out the cell phone to him. Yuuta took it and held it to his ear.

"Yuuta?"

"Yukimura-san!"

Yukimura chuckled and Yuuta could feel himself gradually calm down. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He slid down to the floor and curled in on himself.

"I heard everything, Yuuta. Thank you for defending me but I don't think you should have yelled" Yukimura said.

"I couldn't bear it. He doesn't even know you. How can he judge you like that?" Yuuta could feel his temper rising again.

"You two should try and work this out. He probably has his own reasons to say the things he said. Things have always been tough for both of you but you two have to help each other. He'll listen to you, Yuuta. Just approach him at the right time" Yukimura said.

"Okay. Thank you, Yukimura-san. I miss you"

"I miss you too, my little bear"

"I hate it when you call me that. It's embarassing"

"Don't you have a nickname for me?" Yukimura asked, sounding highly amused.

"Well..." Yuuta trailed off and then picked up the courage. "I always think of you as a violet lily".

"That's so sweet. Do you know what lilies stand for?"

"No"

"It means 'you'll always be happy'. You make me happy, Yuuta"

"I feel the same as you" Yuuta whispered.

"I love you, Yuuta. Make me proud, okay?"

"I'll try my best. I love you too"

"Good night. Pass the phone to Yanagi, will you? He said he wanted to talk to me about something" Yukimura said.

"Goodnight" Yuuta held out the phone to Yanagi who took it eagerly and then headed to the balcony to talk to Yukimura in private.

"It's rather interesting to see how Yukimura can calm you down" Sanada commented.

"I think it's his voice. It's so soothing yet so authoritative" Yuuta said.

"You should go to bed. There's a long day coming tomorrow"

"Yes"

Yuuta dressed in his pyjamas and fell asleep right before his head hit the pillow. He heard a faint click but ignored it.

"Seiichi, did you get the picture?"

"Thanks Yanagi. Yuuta's so cute"


	14. Yanagi's Crush

"Yuuta seems off somehow" Saeki commented.

Fuji turned at his friend's words and noticed his brother just a few feet away, walking by himself. To Fuji, it was better if Yuuta didn't hang around Mizuki so much but there were still the Kisarazu twins to hang out with. Yuuta looked like a lost puppy now at the camp and Fuji was afraid that he might lose out the chance to be selected for the team to represent Japan.

"Maybe we can invite him to eat with us" Saeki suggested.

"Should I go talk to him? I'm still unsure whether to approach him after confronting him about Yukimura-san" Fuji asked.

"You approached it the wrong way. You told him that he wasn't allowed to see Yukimura-san. I know that Yuuta is young but you don't need to jump on his case. It's not like they're getting married. They'll probably be doing nothing but innocent kisses" Saeki replied.

"Kisses" Fuji opened his eyes, revealing the brilliant blue irises.

"He's not a baby. He's a young man who can make his own decisions" Saeki said.

"He's still a child! Yukimura-san will not be taking my brother away from me!"

"Did you think he would linger around you forever? He's found someone better as a drive towards becoming better" Saeki said.

"That's it, I'm going to talk to him" Fuji stalked towards his younger brother who looked up as the tensai approached him.

"Aniki, what's wrong?"

"Come with me. We need to talk" Fuji replied, before turning and walking towards the mess hall.

Since it was still four in the afternoon, the only ones in the mess hall were the cooks. Yuuta could feel his stomach growling since he hadn't had breakfast that morning. Fuji couldn't help but feel a surge of guilt when he heard his brother's gaze linger on the cook who was grilling meat. They sat down and Yuuta purposely sat with his back to the chefs so he wouldn't have to focus on the food being cooked.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Yuuta asked, ignoring his growling stomach.

"You don't seem to be yourself today" Fuji replied.

"I'm missing home and I've finished up my phone call allowance for the week" Yuuta said.

"By missing home, you mean missing Yukimura-san. Your phone call allowance is over because of calling Yukimura-san right?"

"Not everything is about Yukimura-san, aniki! I miss my sister and my mother too! My phone call allowance is over because of Yanagisawa senpai. I do love Yukimura but that doesn't mean I ignore everything around me. What is your beef with Yukimura-san anyway?"

"I don't trust him" Fuji said bluntly.

"What has he done that you can't trust him?!"

"When you date a guy, it's different to when you date a girl" Fuji replied.

"I know it's different. Yukimura-san is a guy and not a girl"

"When a girl is in a relationship, she gives her feelings and strength to the guy. In turn, the guy probably doesn't give much of himself away. It's difficult for two guys being in a relationship since you're both probably not into it as a guy and a girl would be" Fuji explained, or at least, tried to explain.

"Aniki, a relationship between guys isn't like that. Yukimura-san gave me encouragement and advice throughout the time we were friends. I helped him through his time at the hospital which he is undoubtedly grateful for. I would have stayed with him during the camp but he pushed me to come here. We love each other and we are taking things slow. We're only in middle school and he lives so far away too" Yuuta explained.

"I'm just afraid of what he's going to do to you. If this doesn't last then I don't want you to end up broken hearted. I don't want the repeat of what Dad did" Fuji said.

"Aniki, that won't happen to us. I think he's the one for me"

"Yuuta, are you just saying that because he's your first love or?"

"My first love already left me, aniki. I think Yukimura-san is someone I can see myself being with forever" Yuuta replied.

Yanagi smiled as he stood quietly near the doors of the mess hall. He had noticed the brothers heading here and decided to follow them. A pang of pain hit his chest, almost making him double over as he remembered the green and white bandanna along with sharp dark eyes

_You're very lucky, Seiichi. If only the one I wanted noticed me as well_.

Yanagi sighed and then began walking towards the courts. Maybe he could find someone to rally with him at this time. He was unpacking his tennis racquets when he heard someone running past him. He glanced up and his heart jumped when he spotted the familiar green and white bandanna clad head. He was about to call out to Kaidoh but then decided not to.

"Renji!"

Yanagi turned around and smiled when he spotted Inui. If all the research he had done was correct, then wherever Kaidoh went Inui was probably right behind him as a trainer and senpai. Yanagi couldn't help but feel a lurch of jealousy. Kaidoh probably looked up to Inui as a mentor and friend. It wasn't fair.

"You don't need to be hesitant, Renji. I know when I'm not wanted" Inui said.

Yanagi sighed. "How did you know?"

"Your gaze lingers on Kaidoh for a minute longer than everyone else. I'm surprised he hasn't noticed yet" Inui replied with a smile.

"I'm sure Kaidoh-kun doesn't even know I exist"

"On the contrary he does. I have talked about you to him after the final with Rikkaidai. He wasn't really interested but he did express an interest in your data tennis. He was surprised when I told him you were the one who taught me data tennis" Inui said.

"Do you think he would have any problem with men being in a relationship?" Yanagi asked.

"I've never asked him about it. He always closes off when I ask him rather personal questions. He is a very shy and introverted person despite the fierce appearance. It took me quite a while to get him to open up. You have a long road ahead of you if you wish to pursue him, Renji"

"I'm willing to take it" Yanagi declared and then smiled as he spied the green and white bandanna slowly running away from him in the distance.


	15. Sanada's Secret

Yanagi straightened visibly when he spotted Kaidoh walk into the mess hall, with his hands shoved into the pockets of his shorts. Inui trotted along beside him, head buried in his notebook. Kaidoh visibly stiffened as they stood in line and got their food. Inui nearly tipped his tray over while balancing his notebook and Kaidoh grabbed the notebook away. Inui thanked him and Yanagi spotted a peach coloured blush cover Kaidoh's cheeks for a second and then fade away.

_Kaidoh is not used to compliments_.

Kaidoh clasped his hands in prayer for a full minute before breaking apart the disposable chopsticks cleanly in half. He took a bite of the meat first before taking a spoonful of miso soup. Yanagi smiled before turning back to his food.

_Kaidoh enjoys well made Japanese food and honours it well._

"Yanagi-san, you can stop staring now. It's creepy" Yuuta said, his mouth full of beef.

"I'm sorry. It's how I get when I'm trying to get data on someone" Yanagi replied.

Yuuta nodded and continued stuffing his face. Yanagi smiled before looking up. He glanced around at all the tables and his gaze gravitated towards Kaidoh. His hand twitched when he noticed Inui's hand on Kaidoh's shoulder. Kaidoh was looking up at Inui in curiosity as Inui kept on talking about something or the other.

"Renji, calm down" Sanada whispered and Yanagi relaxed his hand immediately. Yuuta glanced between them in curiosity.

"I'm sorry" Yanagi stood up with his tray. Yuuta could feel a sense of déjà vu as Yanagi walked out of the mess hall.

"Is he alright?" Yuuta asked Sanada who shrugged.

"I'll talk to him later" Sanada said. Yuuta nodded and continued eating.

Yanagi didn't return to the dorms. He went out to the fire escape. Despite being hot in the day, the temperatures dropped horribly in the night. It was unwise to be outside but Yanagi didn't feel a thing as he sat outside. The thrum of anger that he felt when Inui placed a hand on Kaidoh's shoulder was unpleasant but not unwelcome. Kaidoh, according to his data gatherings, disliked being touched and was withdrawn. How was Kaidoh so comfortable around Inui? Was there something going on between the two of them?

"Yanagi-san, you should be coming inside"

Yanagi turned only to find Kaidoh standing there, hands shoved into his pockets, not looking at him directly.

"Do you like the cold, Kaidoh?" Yanagi asked curiously.

Kaidoh seemed taken aback by the question but then shook his head.

"Why?" Yanagi prodded.

"Because if its cold I can't play outdoor tennis" Kaidoh replied quietly.

Yanagi nodded and climbed through the window, off the fire escape. Kaidoh stood a little away from Yanagi. Yanagi smiled. Kaidoh was just too cute to be ignored.

"Should we go to our rooms?" Yanagi asked.

"Yeah"

They walked together and Kaidoh's room came first. Yanagi felt a twinge of anger as he read the plaque on the door. Kaidoh was rooming with Inui. That seemed unduly unfair to Yanagi who was stuck with Mizuki.

"Goodnight, Kaidoh" Yanagi said. Kaidoh nodded and unlocked the room door.

Yanagi continued on his way and noticed that his door was just two rooms away. He glanced at Kaidoh who was just about to close his door. He waved and Kaidoh shut the door. Yanagi chuckled and entered his room. Mizuki had not come back from dinner yet for which Yanagi was thankful. Mizuki always muttered to himself like a mad man which rather unnerved Yanagi.

He noticed his cellphone on the bed and flipped it open. There was a message from Yukimura and Yanagi opened it.

_Can you call me as soon as you get this? _- Yukimura.

Yanagi headed out to Yuuta and Sanada's room where both of them were getting ready for bed.

"Yukimura wanted to talk to us" Yanagi said. Yuuta looked up and Sanada gestured for Yanagi to call.

The phone rang and Yukimura picked it up at the first ring.

"Seiichi, is something wrong? Your text sounded urgent" Yanagi said.

"Put me on speakerphone" Yukimura said.

"Good evening, Yukimura-san" Yuuta said with a grin.

"I have huge news to tell you all" Yukimura said. His voice was highly excited.

"What is it?" Sanada asked.

"I'm out of the hospital" Yukimura said.

Yuuta grinned and looked up at Sanada who looked relieved. Yanagi couldn't hold the happiness from his voice as he asked Yukimura how he had been released so early.

"Well, I wanted to get back as soon as possible so the doctor let me do all the painful physical therapy daily. He was rather surprised by my tolerance for pain and I can now walk, run and sprint" Yukimura replied.

"That's amazing, Yukimura-san. Did you know Tezuka-san's here coaching? Are you starting practice with the tennis team soon?" Yuuta asked.

"I know all about Tezuka coaching. I'll start practice soon. All three of you, work hard for positions on that team" Yukimura said.

"Of course" Yanagi said and the other two nodded with conviction.

"Just a few more days and we can start practice as normal" Sanada said.

"If you guys are selected then I can start practicing with everyone else and then you can just join in" Yukimura said.

"LIGHTS OUT!"

Yuuta winced as he heard the announcement. He had been hoping to talk to Yukimura but he shrugged it off anyway. They would have more time in the world when Yuuta left camp.

"Goodnight, Yukimura-san" Yuuta said before tucking himself into bed.

"Goodnight, Yuuta. Goodnight, everyone" Yukimura replied.

"Goodnight"

The lights went out and Yuuta let himself over to the comforting arms of sleep. Sanada stayed awake and once he heard Yuuta's snores, he sat up and grabbed his cap. He crept across the room before opening the door and shutting it behind him. He went down the stairs and into the gym.

The lights were dimly lit and Sanada let his eyes adjust for a moment. He spotted the tall frame of Tezuka Kunimitsu easily leaning against the windows. His glasses glinted as he straightened and walked towards Sanada.

"What did you call me here for?" Sanada asked bluntly.

"To talk" Tezuka replied.

"There's nothing left to talk about. Everything was over when you left for Germany" Sanada said.

"Sanada, don't you dare say it was over"

"It was. Atobe destroyed your shoulder because of me. I don't want to go through with that guilt again" Sanada said.

"I don't care. Atobe can break every bone in my body and I'll still be after you" Tezuka declared.

"But I do care. Tennis is your dream and passion. I won't let you throw your life down the drain just for me" Sanada said.

"Genichirou"

"Don't call me by my first name. It's going to be Sanada from now on" Sanada said.

Sanada turned and walked out of the gym. Tezuka could only watch as the door shut and Sanada walked out of his life.


	16. Summer at Yanagi's

Despite having not been chosen to represent Japan, Yuuta couldn't help but feel happy as he boarded the bus to St. Rudolph. Sanada had been selected for the team, no surprise there, but Yanagi hadn't. He didn't really seem disappointed by that but instead talked about practicing with the team again and strategies they could use during Nationals. Sanada had been acting more distant than normal but Yuuta put it off as nerves.

The bus reached St. Rudolph's at two in the afternoon. As Yuuta heaved his things into his dorm, the dorm head called him.

"There's a phone call for you"

Yuuta took the phone and held it to his ear.

"Yuuta?"

"Yukimura-san!"

"Yanagi's calculations are always accurate. He found out what time you were getting to school" Yukimura chuckled.

"Have you returned to Kaganawa?"

"Yes I have. My parents are leaving for a trip so I'm staying at Renji's home. Do you want to come along?"

"Really? I'll have to ask my mother first but are you sure I won't be a bother?"

"Yanagi would love to have you over. I want to spend time with you too. I want to get to know you more. Did you realise we haven't even been on a date?" Yukimura said.

"I understand that. I miss you a lot so I will come over. I'll ask my mother first. If she agrees I'll take the evening train" Yuuta said.

"I hope she lets you come. I love you, Yuuta"

"Love you too"

Yuuta hung up before starting to dial his mother's number. He quickly explained her what he wanted which she granted immediately. She was suspicious at first but then agreed. Yuuta set the phone down only to find Mizuki glaring at him.

"What?" Yuuta asked.

"You're going to Yukimura's home? After the warning I gave you?" Mizuki was beyond angry.

"Yukimura is not and never will cheat on me. Stop putting your nose into our business, Mizuki-san" Yuuta said.

"You don't seem to heed my warnings. It will be too late then" Mizuki hinted.

"I don't care. Why do you try to ruin every ounce of happiness I get?"

Yuuta grabbed his bags before heading up the stairs. He started packing his clothes for the next two weeks and then realised he had forgotten his old towel in the bathrooms. He headed out only to hear Atsushi and Mizuki talking in Mizuki's room. He didn't think of listening but then heard his own name come out of Atsushi's mouth.

"He loves Yukimura, Mizuki. Just let it go"

"I can't let it go! I was so close and Yukimura just snatched him away" Mizuki complained.

"You didn't bother making a move. Yuuta never really sent you any signals or signs that he liked you more than a team player" Atsushi said.

"I was going to confess and then I saw him kissing Yukimura" Mizuki said.

Yuuta sighed and then went to the bathroom. He collected his towel and then returned to his room. He had decided long before that he would not bother with Mizuki. Mizuki could do what he wanted. Yuuta had had enough. He packed his things as quick as possible and then headed to the train station.

Once there, he purchased his ticket and then called Yukimura through a pay phone informing him of his arrival. Yukimura was beyond excited and began planning for dinner and lots of other things. Yuuta hung up and then caught his train. He got to Kaganawa by five pm. He exited the station and spotted Yukimura and Yanagi instantly. Yanagi stepped forward and took his bags. Yukimura wrapped his arms at Yuuta tightly before letting him go.

"Seiichi cooked despite recovering from his illness" Yanagi said.

"Yukimura-san, there was no point in cooking. We could have had takeout. I'm not that fussed" Yuuta said.

"Well, we're celebrating the end of the camp and Sanada's selection into the team. You won't be able to resist my chicken wings" Yukimura said.

They got to Yanagi's home which was in a high rise luxurious building. Yuuta refrained from asking about Yanagi's parents but when he entered he spotted the numerous awards sitting on various shelves in the living room, he couldn't help asking what exactly Yanagi's parents did.

"My parents are well known and celebrated scientists. These awards have been collected over the years" Yanagi explained.

"I've got our room all set up for you, Yuuta. You're going to love it" Yukimura said with a huge grin.

"Our room?" Yuuta asked.

Yukimura took his hand and dragged him away from the living room. Yukimura pulled open a door and pulled Yuuta inside. Yanagi chuckled to himself as the door shut with a snap. Yuuta's eyes widened as he took in the room. It looked like a luxury hotel room and not a normal guest room. The bed was perfectly made and everything was just elegant and beautiful.

"There's a bathroom through there" Yukimura pointed to a shut door near the wardrobe.

"This is amazing" Yuuta said.

Yukimura wrapped his arms around Yuuta's waist and leaned his head on Yuuta's shoulder. Yuuta could feel an embarrassed blush coming on as Yukimura breathed out on his neck.

"Are you alright?" Yukimura asked. Yuuta could do nothing but nod.

"I haven't seen you in so long. I was afraid something might have changed" Yukimura said.

"Afraid?" Yuuta asked.

"Afraid that your brother might have convinced you that I was wrong for you. Afraid that you might have met someone new. Afraid that you would have left me"

"You can trust me, Yukimura-san" Yuuta turned around, still in Yukimura's arms and pressed a small kiss against the corner of Yukimura's lips.

Yukimura breathed in sharply before pressing a kiss against Yuuta's forehead. There was a knock on the door that pulled them out of the moment.

"Seiichi, Yuuta, food's ready" Yanagi said.

"Coming!" Yukimura called out.

He let go of Yuuta and then took the younger boy's hand. Yuuta smiled shyly as Yukimura lifted up their joined hands and kissed them.

"Next week, we're going to have our first date" Yukimura said.

"Where are we going?" Yuuta asked.

"It's a surprise" Yukimura replied before opening the door and leading Yuuta out.

**Aww, they're so cute...**


	17. Persuasion

"Why do you two always sit like that?" Yanagi asked curiously.

Yuuta and Yukimura looked up from the laptop on Yuuta's lap and then glanced at each other.

"What do you mean, Renji-san?" Yuuta asked in confusion.

"Like that!" Yanagi pointed at both of them.

Yukimura chuckled, having understood. Yukimura was leaning against the armchair and Yuuta had seated himself between Yukimura's legs and was leaning against his chest. Yuuta glanced up at Yukimura in confusion and Yukimura pressed a kiss against the shell of his ear making Yuuta blush bright red.

"I love having him in my arms. I guess it's just a love thing" Yukimura replied.

"Seiichi-san!" Yuuta found it strange calling his boyfriend by his first name but Yukimura had wheedled and whined for three days before Yuuta had agreed.

"How is your seducing going, Renji?" Yukimura asked.

"Seducing? Does Renji-san like someone?" Yuuta turned to stare at Yanagi.

Yanagi coughed uncomfortably before standing up. He slid open the door to the balcony and stepped out.

"Did I say something wrong?" Yuuta glanced up at Yukimura.

"No you didn't. He's just a little upset because the person he likes hasn't even noticed him yet" Yukimura pressed a chaste kiss against Yuuta's lips.

Yukimura glanced up at the closed balcony door and stood up. Yuuta watched as he opened the door and then shut it behind him.

"Renji"

"You don't have to follow me out. It hurts seeing both if you being so happy" Yanagi said sharply.

"Renji, if it hurts you so much then go after Kaidoh. You haven't really been doing much besides meeting up with Inui. I'm sure Kaidoh isn't as shy as you think" Yukimura said.

"You think I should go after him? What if I'm wrong?" Yanagi asked.

"That's half the fun. Kaidoh will come round" Yukimura replied.

Yuuta smiled as Yanagi and Yukimura entered the living room together. Yanagi headed to his room and came out dressed in jeans and a clean shirt. Yuuta glanced at Yukimura who was chuckling to himself. He left the apartment and Yukimura let out a long laugh.

"When I told him to go after Kaidoh, I didn't think he would take it so literally" Yukimura said between laughs.

"You are cruel, Seiichi-san" Yuuta said.

"Tell me something I don't know"

Yanagi breathed in the scent of the churning river and the freshly growing grass. He had found out about this spot when he sneakily read Inui's notebook. If there was a place to meet Kaidoh, this would be the place. He sat down, ready to wait. Half an hour passed and then Renji heard a faint splash from the river.

He stood up and spotted Kaidoh immediately. The bandanna wearing boy was shirtless and flinging a wet towel in a movement that, Yanagi realised, was the prerequisite to the Boomerang Snake. He crept a little forward before speaking up.

"Kaidoh-kun?"

Kaidoh stopped immediately with an angry look on his face. He turned and his look of anger disappeared. Yanagi was disappointed that no emotions whatsoever could be read from Kaidoh's face.

"Yanagi-san" came the deep throated reply.

"You seem to be rather busy. What are you doing?" Yanagi asked casually.

"Training" Kaidoh replied.

"I see. It is rather hot today. Would you like to join me for something to drink?" Yanagi crossed his fingers, hoping Kaidoh would say yes.

"I need to finish a hundred swings first. I hope you don't mind waiting for a bit, Yanagi-san"

"Of course not. I'll just sit here and wait" Yanagi flopped down onto the grass.

Kaidoh returned to the water and began his swings. Yanagi felt almost hypnotised at the way Kaidoh's muscles rippled as he did his swings. His chest and arms were already quite wet making Yanagi feel rather uncomfortable or dare he say it, turned on. How was a middle schooler that ripped? Too soon, Kaidoh was done and had put a black tank top on.

Yanagi stood and waited as Kaidoh finished packing up. They headed out of the park and into a nearby cafe. Kaidoh hadn't really said a word and Yanagi had to admit that Inui was right. Kaidoh was introverted and didn't think of talking much despite the fierce physique.

"So Kaidoh, tell me about yourself" Yanagi said after they were seated at a table.

"What would you like to know?" Kaidoh asked.

"Your family, your likes, dislikes" Yanagi smiled.

"I have a rather small family. I have my parents and my little brother. My grandparents live in Hokkaido and we visit them every winter. I like playing tennis and exercising and-" Kaidoh broke off with a faint blush.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to" Yanagi said.

"Sorry" Kaidoh looked down at his glass of cola.

Yanagi smiled. It wasn't exactly progress but it was good to take baby steps. Yanagi drank a sip of his orange juice and Kaidoh looked up at the data master.

"I used to live here before I moved to Kaganawa. I'm sure Sadaharu told you about our doubles pair. We were quite the formidable pair" Yanagi said.

"Why did you move?" Kaidoh asked.

"My father was promoted. I didn't tell Sadaharu at all. I was afraid to lose him but I think I lost him for good when I left without telling him" Yanagi replied.

"Inui senpai has forgiven you for all of that. He just wants his best friend back" Kaidoh said.

"I don't mind going back to him but he has found a new partner now" Yanagi gave a pointed look to Kaidoh who looked away.

"We aren't the doubles pair you both used to be. Everyone saw that at the camp" Kaidoh mumbled.

"Both of us have moved on from our past, Kaidoh. Can I call you Kaoru?"

Kaidoh blushed and then nodded. Yanagi took his as a good sign that Kaidoh was opening up. They chatted for a while longer before Kaidoh said he had to return home.

"Goodbye, Kaoru. I enjoyed spending time with you" Yanagi said.

"Me too"

Kaidoh walked out of the cafe and Yanagi smiled. Kaidoh was just too cute. This was over yet. Yanagi would make Kaidoh his, no matter what.


	18. Atobe's Intentions

"I didn't think that you would still be here"

Sanada groaned internally as he heard Atobe's voice. He sat up from where he was lifting weights to face his newly appointed doubles partner. When Sanada read the lineup, he thought he had misread the names. After all, he was down to earth and simple. Atobe was took flamboyant and attention seeking. This was a rather strange situation he had found himself in.

"Since we're going to play doubles, I suppose we should get to know each other more. How about a date?" Atobe drawled.

"No" Sanada replied immediately. He might be playing doubles with Atobe but he would not spend more time with the rich heir than what was required.

"Why not? Is it because of Tezuka?"

Sanada leaped up in an instant and grabbed Atobe by the collar. Atobe laughed right in his face. Sanada let go and then grabbed his blazer. He felt Atobe catch his arm and then shrugged it off.

"You still care for Tezuka? Even after he left you for Germany?" Atobe asked.

"You mean after you shattered his shoulder and he had to leave for Germany" Sanada continued walking away.

"I would have done a lot more!" Atobe said in a loud voice.

Sanada turned. "It took all of my power not to come to Tokyo and wring your pale neck, Atobe. Don't push your luck" the door slammed shut, leaving Atobe alone.

A pair of glasses glinted in the shadows as Tezuka emerged from his hiding place around the corner.

Yukimura opened his eyes blearily. The clock on the wall said it was already noon. He shot up, wide awake and then realised that Yuuta wasn't in bed next to him. He got out and then headed for the shower. When he emerged from the guest room, he found Yuuta cleaning. He stifled a laugh as Yuuta nodded his head to the music coming from his iPod while vacuuming.

Yukimura crept up to him and wrapped his arms around Yuuta. Yuuta started and the vacuum handle fell from his hand. Yukimura chucked before pressing a kiss against Yuuta's bare neck.

"Yukimura-san, you scared me" Yuuta pouted.

"I couldn't help it. You know how I get when I see you wearing the black tank top I got you" Yukimura pressed a kiss against Yuuta's neck.

Yuuta turned in his arms and pecked Yukimura's lips. Yukimura smirked before kissing Yuuta. Yuuta could feel his body temperature rise as Yukimura coaxed his tongue out to play. Yukimura lowered Yuuta down on the couch and then straddled him. Yuuta gasped for breath as Yukimura kissed all the way down to his chest. He lurched into the air as Yukimura licked at his nipple.

"Wait, stop" Yuuta breathed out.

Yukimura paused and glanced up at Yuuta worriedly. Yuuta took deep breaths as his heartbeat calmed. Yukimura sat up on the sofa and let Yuuta sit up.

"Were we going too fast?" Yukimura asked and Yuuta nodded.

"I don't mind what we did, it's just..." Yuuta trailed off with a beet red blush.

"Tell me what you want, Yuuta. I'll always listen to you" Yukimura pleaded.

"I want it to be special. Our first time should be special and not a hurried hormonal thing on Yanagi's parent's couch" Yuuta explained.

"That does make sense. We have our first date tonight, anyway" Yukimura said.

"I'm sorry I'm making you wait but-" "No, Yuuta. I'm not ready for it either. This is different from having sex with a girl. I have no clue about it" Yukimura shushed him.

"I suppose" Yuuta replied.

Yukimura smiled and pecked his boyfriend's lips. Then he realised something.

"Yuuta, the vacuum's still on"

Yuuta sprang up and hurried to switch it off. Yukimura chuckled as he realised that it had been on throughout their make out session. Yuuta squeaked in horror as he pulled the vacuum handle off the carpet. Yukimura slapped a hand to his forehead as he stared at the carpet.

"The vacuum sucked that section of the carpet off" Yuuta said.

Yukimura sighed. The carpet now had a rectangular bald spot near the shelf.

Yanagi took a bite of his vanilla flavoured ice cream with a sigh. He had been hoping to meet Kaidoh again but it seemed his bandanna wearing crush had not appeared at the riverside today. It wasn't really a hot day and so the cafe he was seated in was nearly empty.

"It's hot outside today. Let's have a sundae, Echizen"

"You're paying, Momo senpai"

Yanagi turned around and spotted Echizen and Momoshiro from Seigaku heading over to the counter. He turned back around and then stiffened when he heard them talking about Kaidoh.

"Too bad Mamushi's sick today. Should we take ice cream for him?" Momoshiro asked.

"Can you pay for both of us, first? Mada mada dane, senpai" Echizen replied.

"Oi, Echizen!" Momoshiro ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"Excuse me" Yanagi had rushed over before he could even realise what he was doing.

"Oh, it's Yanagi-san from Rikkaidai" Momoshiro said.

"Is Kaidoh-kun sick today? He had told me he would meet me here but he hasn't shown up yet" Yanagi asked.

"Yeah, he has a fever. Inui senpai is with him" Momoshiro replied.

"Do you know where he lives? I should go and visit" Yanagi asked.

Momoshiro rattled off the address and Yanagi rushed off with a takeaway box of ice cream. He got to Kaidoh's house and knocked on the door. The door was opened by a miniature version of Kaidoh. Yanagi looked down at the boy and then noted the laugh lines around his eyes and cheeks. This had to be Kaidoh's younger brother.

"My name is Yanagi Renji. Is Kaoru-kun home?" Yanagi smiled.

"He's ill and he's asleep. My mother said no visitors" The boy replied.

"Can I have you name, at least?" Yanagi asked.

"My name's Hazue"

"Can you put this in fridge then? It's something I brought for Kaidoh" Yanagi handed him the package.

"Thank you. I'll tell nii-san that you stopped by" Hazue said.

"Tell him I wish him to get better"

Hazue nodded and then closed the door on Yanagi. Yanagi smiled before walking away from the home, not noticing that the curtain's on Kaidoh's bedroom which had been shut were now wide open. Kaidoh tugged them shut as Yanagi turned the corner. He lied back down on the bed before his mother could scold him for not resting.

Yukimura chuckled as Yuuta gaped at the large painting in front of him. For their first date, Yukimura had booked two tickets to a famous artist's exhibition. He particularly loved art and Yuuta seemed eager to try new things. Both were dressed in dark jeans, tee shirts and blazers.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Yukimura asked and Yuuta nodded.

"How do people have an ability to do this? This is amazing!" Yuuta turned to Yukimura, his eyes shining.

"I wonder what Renji will say when he finds out we shaved his carpet" Yukimura mused.

"I'm glad we escaped before he could get home" Yuuta chuckled.

They attracted some weird looks when they walked around holding hands but nobody really said anything. Yuuta seemed happy enough just examining the paintings. Dinner was served but both left early to get the bus back to Yanagi's home.

"What did you two do to the carpet?" Yanagi asked, his hands folded like a scolding parent.

"We were making out on the couch and realised that the vacuum was still on" Yukimura replied bluntly.

"Seiichi-san!" Yuuta turned bright red.

"My parents were not happy about the carpet. They paid for the new carpet and it will be here next week. In the mean time, please do not destroy anything else" Yanagi said.

"Yes boss!" Yukimura and Yuuta stood at attention before bursting into peals of laughter. Yanagi scoffed but then began laughing along.


	19. Confessions 2

"That was pure torture" Sanada said to himself as the spray of the shower soaked him.

The tournament was finally over but if playing doubles with Atobe wasn't bad enough, Tezuka was bench coach which meant Sanada had to concentrate twice as hard. Atobe was all flamboyant and attention seeking while Tezuka's piercing gaze stayed on Sanada throughout the entire match,

"Genichirou"

Sanada sighed before turning around. Tezuka stood there with his arms folded with his usual expressionless face.

"I told you to call me Sanada" Sanada snapped.

"You played well. You and Atobe make a good doubles pair" Tezuka looked like he was choking over his words.

"I worked with him so Japan could win. It was nothing personal" Sanada said.

"I'm going back to Germany"

Sanada sighed and turned off the water.

"Why are you telling me this?" he took the towel and rubbed his hair briskly.

"Because I want you back" Tezuka replied.

"And I don't want that" Sanada said.

"Just tell me one thing. Do you still have feelings for me?"

Sanada glanced up at Tezuka who seemed to have a twinkle of hope in his eyes. All Sanada knew was that he couldn't lie to anyone, not even someone who had broken his heart.

"Yes"

Tezuka smiled. It took Sanada's breath away to see that happy smile on Tezuka's face.

"Will you wait for me? Until I come back? I'll deal with Atobe" Tezuka asked.

"I'm afraid for you, Tezuka. Atobe already tried to destroy your shoulder. I don't know what he could do next" Sanada replied.

Tezuka stepped forward, his sneakers squeaking on the wet floor and placed his hands hesitantly on Sanada's wet shoulders. Sanada's eyes shut instinctively as Tezuka came closer. He could feel Tezuka's breath against his lips and then felt Tezuka's lips press against his forehead.

"Thank you for caring for me. You've been the only steady thing in my life since Atobe turned everything turned upside down" Tezuka said.

"Kunimitsu" Sanada breathed out.

"Wait for me, Sanada. I'll see you soon" Tezuka said.

Sanada opened his eyes and nodded. Tezuka let go of him and then walked out of the showers. Sanada wiped himself off and then went to get dressed. The entire team had interviews and a press conference to attend.

"Despite being in a doubles team, Sanada still refuses to talk to reporters" Yukimura chuckled and handed Yuuta a cup of steaming coffee. They were seated in front of Yanagi's big screen HD TV watching the live feed of the interviews.

"He doesn't really enjoy crowds and I'm sure he's tired from playing. Atobe-san's attitude can really try a person's patience" Yuuta said.

"Atobe enjoys attention a little too much. I wonder how he thinks he can impress Gen with that attitude" Yukimura commented.

"Why would Atobe-san want to impress Sanada-san?" Yuuta asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Because Atobe seems to find a fondness for Sanada under that arrogant mask" Yukimura replied.

"I knew Atobe was gay. So he likes Sanada-san?"

"Sanada was actually in a secret relationship with someone else when Atobe went after him. He confessed to Sanada in many ways and sent flowers nearly every week during our second year of middle school" Yukimura replied.

"So Sanada rejected him?"

"He did and Atobe was rather angry about it. He entrusted a private investigator to follow Sanada and found out who his secret lover was"

"Who was it?" Yuuta asked, already hooked on the story.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu"

"Is that why Atobe-san nearly destroyed Tezuka-san's shoulder?"

"He was jealous and wanted Sanada to himself. Sanada and Tezuka might still be together but I believe that Sanada is too worried for him to let the relationship go on any longer" Yukimura replied.

"That's sad" Yuuta held his cup of coffee to his nose and breathed in the creamy scent.

"If you think my coffee's awesome, wait until you try my Black Forest cake" Yukimura smiled.

"You are just utterly perfect" Yuuta's mouth watered at the sound of the cake.

"But first..." Yukimura took the cups of coffee and placed them elsewhere. He tugged Yuuta closer and kissed him. Yuuta breathed in sharply as their fingers intertwined. Yukimura pulled away and smiled down at his lover. Yuuta smiled shyly up at Yukimura and then leaned his head against Yukimura's shoulder. Yukimura reached up and stroked Yuuta's hair.

"Are you feeling better, Kaoru?" Yanagi asked in concern.

Kaidoh gave a jerky sort of nod and then began eating his ice cream. Yanagi smiled before taking a sip of his strawberry milkshake.

"Yanagi-san"

Yanagi glanced up and met Kaidoh's dark eyes. He folded his arms and gestured for Kaidoh to continue.

"Why do you keep calling me out?" Kaidoh asked bluntly.

"Is there somewhere else you would like to go then?" Yanagi sat up.

"No!" Kaidoh stumbled over this words. "I mean, why do you always reach out to me?"

"Kaoru, I'm going to tell you something very important so listen carefully" Yanagi said.

Kaidoh nodded and then took a bite of his ice cream.

"Kaoru, I like you"

Kaidoh stiffened as Yanagi said this. He turned red and then looked down at his lap. Yanagi reached out and took Kaidoh's hand.

"This isn't just a passing fancy of mine. I want to get to know you and I want to make you happy. Please give me a chance. Go out with me, Kaoru"

Kaidoh took a deep breath and pulled his hand out of Yanagi's hold.

"I'm sorry, Yanagi-san"

Yanagi's mind became numb at hearing Kaidoh's words.

"I can't. I like someone else. I'm sorry"

Kaidoh stood and walked out of the cafe. Yanagi's hand fell against the table and he hung his head in defeat. He stood up and paid for the sweets and left the cafe. He didn't really watch where he was going but instead climbed a bus. It was only when he was pressing the code for his home that he realised he had left his cellphone at the cafe.

During this time, Yanagi didn't really give a damn and walked into the apartment. He didn't notice Yukimura's concerned look as he passed the kitchen and went straight to his room. He threw himself onto his bed and stared up at the glass ceiling which reflected the night sky outside.

"What happened?" Yukimura asked, entering the room.

"He rejected me. He said he liked someone else" Yanagi replied.

"Oh"

"What are you going to tell me now? That everything's going to be alright? That he does like me but he's just confused?" Yanagi asked.

"Everything will be alright, Renji" Yukimura took his best friend's hand.

"It doesn't feel like it"

"It will. Give it time"

**Aww poor Renji. I'm torturing one of my favorite characters so much. Thank you for your reviews! **

**Onyxinlife**


	20. Tezuka Returns

_Dear Genichirou,_

_My rehabilitation in Germany is over. I will be returning to Japan soon. I will be transferred to a doctor in Chiba who will be handling my shoulder injury from now on. I hope that if you have time between the dozens of practices I'm sure Yukimura is giving you, you can meet me at least for lunch. We have a lot of catching up and talking to do._

_Yours always,_

_Tezuka Kunimitisu._

Sanada read through the email three times before glancing at his calendar. The Nationals were closely approaching and Yukimura had piled on the practices despite it being summer. He found an opening on Thursday a week after Tezuka arrived and then nodded to himself. He pulled up a fresh blank email.

_Dear Kunimitsu._

_Yukimura has indeed piled on practices like deer carcasses but I do have a free day a week after you arrive. I can meet you at noon for lunch. Will you be at home or in Chiba? I do agree that we have some talking to do._

_Hoping to see you soon,_

Sanada hesitated. His fingers were ready to type his full name like Tezuka had done but he felt like Tezuka needed something to encourage him. He nodded and then pressed the backspace key to delete that last line he had written.

_I'm waiting for you,_

_Yours forever,_

_Genichirou._

Sanada clicked 'send' before he could hesitate any longer. He could feel his cheeks warm as he realised what he had written. He stood up from his father's computer and began changing out of his day clothes. It would time for tea soon and his grandfather liked to see his family dressed in yukata. He pulled on a dark blue yukata that was hung in the wardrobe and tied it securely.

"Genichirou! Come down here. We have guests"

Sanada sighed when he heard his mother's calls. He came down and stopped short when he found Atobe seated on the floor opposite his grandfather.

"Ah, Genichirou, be seated"

Sanada obeyed his grandfather and sat down gracefully. He didn't miss the lingering glances Atobe gave to him.

"What are you doing here?" Sanada asked.

"Genichirou, you can't be rude to a guest. Atobe-kun has come here on business" His grandfather scolded.

"I apologise" Sanada said.

"Now, what were you saying, Atobe-kun?" Gen'emon prompted.

"I am here to give a donation for your dojo. I am quite passionate about sports and I thought it would be fit to start donating with your dojo" Atobe said.

"That is wonderful. I am happy to see young people enjoying the traditional arts"

Sanada meanwhile was confused. What in the world had prompted Atobe to donate to the dojo? The entire family kept the dojo running since it had been in the family for generations. Sanada's eyes narrowed on Atobe. What was this annoying rich heir planning now? Atobe signed the cheque with a flourish and handed it to Sanada's grandfather. He left soon enough, all the while giving smirks to Sanada.

That night Sanada made a decision to talk to Yukimura about Atobe's sudden change in behaviour.

"Maybe he's showing off his wealth? Or he could be trying to make an impression before Tezuka returns" Yukimura suggested the next day.

"Whatever he is doing, is making my family happy. My mother keeps on raving about him and my grandfather hasn't stopped lecturing me about him" Sanada said.

"Yanagi would have more information about Atobe's change but at this time, don't worry too much about it. You have to concentrate on Nationals. You're Singles 3 this time" Yukimura said.

"Hai"

Yukimura cast his gaze towards Yanagi who was busy playing a doubles match against Niou and Yagyuu. His current partner was Kirihara Akaya. Despite being a rather unconventional pair, they worked well together. Yanagi seemed to have moved on from Kaidoh's rejection quite quickly but Yukimura feared that during the final with Seigaku, Yanagi might relapse.

"Senpai, that was an awesome shot!" Kirihara cheered and held up his hand to high five Yanagi. Yanagi nodded and then grabbed another ball to serve.

Akaya deflated and Yukimura could have sworn he had seen a flash of hurt pass through Akaya's eyes. It was gone in a second as Akaya bounced over to the receivers position. Yukimura shook his head before deciding that he had probably imagined the hurt look and decided to practice his swings with Jackal.

After practice was over, the three of them headed over to Yanagi's home. Yuuta had already returned home two days ago which made Yukimura quite sad but relieved at the same time. This was a time when Yukimura needed to concentrate on his team and train hard make up for lost time.

By the way, he wondered if his gift had reached Yuuta by now or not.

"That was amazing!" Kaneda called out as Yuuta executed a perfect drop shot which made Yanagisawa run all the way to the net but he failed to catch up.

"Well done, Yuuta" Akazawa nodded.

"I've thought of something else for Yuuta" Mizuki said.

"Do you think he'll listen to you after the whole fiasco?" Atsushi asked.

"He'll have to if he wants to improve his game" Mizuki replied.

It turned out that Mizuki was right because later on that afternoon, Yuuta started practicing with Mizuki again. Atsushi shrugged when Akazawa asked him about the sudden change in Mizuki's attitude.

"So instead of using one arm, you can use both. This will lower the chances of injury to nearly 0.9%" Mizuki finished his lecture.

"It sounds good. When can we start practicing?" Yuuta asked.

"I'll need to review your positions again so by tomorrow we can start practicing" Mizuki replied.

"Mizuki-san" Yuuta spoke up as they packed their equipment away.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to apologise. I've been really rude and unkind all this time" Yuuta said.

"You had the right to be angry. I nearly injured you for life and tried to break you and Yukimura up" Mizuki waved his hand about as if to shake it off.

"I've really missed your data rambles, Mizuki-san" Yuuta said.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, Yuuta" Mizuki waved goodbye and began running for his bus.

Yuuta waved until Mizuki's bus turned the corner and then heaved his bag onto his shoulder. He wasn't heading home this weekend since he had a project to do with Kaneda but he was happy that he had made up with Mizuki without any more misunderstandings getting in the way.

"I'm happy those two are friendly with each other again" Akazawa commented.

"I should head to the library. Hey, Yuuta! Wait up!" Kaneda ran off.

"Are we going to watch the Nationals Finals, Buchou?" Atsushi asked.

"Mizuki might find tickets from somewhere or even sneak us in" Akazawa replied.

"Ryou's team already got tickets. We should get some before they get sold out" Atsushi said.

Later that night, Yuuta was drying his hair when Atsushi came up to him and handed him an envelope.

"What is this?" Yuuta turned off the hair dryer.

"You know that the dorm leader drops off mail to whoever's awake in the morning. We were so busy with tennis and homework that I forgot to hand out the mail to our block of the dorm. This is for you" Atsushi explained.

Yuuta nodded his thanks and then tucked the envelope into his back pocket. He grabbed his bath supplies and headed back to his room. His roommate was out for the weekend which meant he got the whole room to himself. He opened up the envelope and pulled out whatever was inside.

He checked it and then grinned. It was a front row ticket for the Nationals Final. He checked the return address and smiled again. Yukimura had sent it.

"Don't worry, Seiichi-san. I'll be there supporting you all the way" Yuuta promised.

**I've been itching to write about Nationals for ages. I and happy everyone is enjoying this story. I had thought that I would write only ten chapters but the ideas just wouldn't stop. Thank you!**

**Onyxinlife.**


	21. Meet The Parents

The day of the final was bright and sunny. It was the perfect day for tennis. Fuji had woken up earlier than everyone and headed off to the courts. Their mother wasn't coming for the match but Yumiko had promised to show up in time for Fuji's match. Yuuta finished his breakfast and headed out as well. He found the entire Rikkaidai tennis team practicing on the street courts near the stadium.

"Yukimura, it's your boyfriend" Marui said pointing at Yuuta who was waving.

"Yuuta" Yukimura headed over and took Yuuta's hand. Yuuta blushed as their fingers intertwined easily.

"I just wanted to wish you luck before you had to go to the locker rooms" Yuuta said quietly.

"No good luck kiss?" Yukimura pouted.

"Fine" Yuuta smiled fondly before leaning in. Yukimura leaned in and then Yuuta reached his hand up to pull off the lilac wig revealing spiked ash blond hair and a rat's tail.

"Niou-san, you can't trick me when you try to be Yukimura-san" Yuuta smiled.

"Exactly" Yuuta turned and spotted the real Yukimura-san smiling down at him.

"Ah. Whatever" Niou took the wig from Yuuta's hands and walked away towards Yagyuu who seemed to be smirking.

Yukimura wrapped his arms around Yuuta's waist and held him tight. Yuuta flushed and then glanced around. None of the tennis regulars were paying any attention to them.

"Did you get my gift?" Yukimura asked.

"How much did you buy the ticket for?" Yuuta glanced up.

"It was for free. Each player can invite people as friends and family. Sanada's family didn't really show up so he gave me three extra tickets. I invited my grandmother and younger sister. The last ticket went to you. My grandmother and sister will come only for my match but you'll be sitting next to my parents" Yukimura explained.

"Your parents?!" Yuuta exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I've told them all about you. They want to meet you" Yukimura said.

"I'm not even dressed to meet your parents. I didn't even meet them when I came over to visit you" Yuuta said nervously.

"They aren't that scary. They were a bit confused when I told them about you but they're very accepting and kind. My mother was asking if you could come over for dinner after the match" Yukimura said.

"But-but-" "No buts. Renji's parents will be sitting right there and you've met them before"

Yuuta bit his lip. Yanagi's parents had not been happy about the carpet. Both of them being there wasn't really helping the situation. Yukimura chuckled and then pecked Yuuta's lips making the younger boy jump out of his thoughts.

"Don't be nervous. They'll both love you" Yukimura whispered.

"Seiichi's parents are quite easy going but very protective" Yanagi spoke up making Yuuta jump out of his skin.

"Renji-san!"

"Renji, he isn't used to your data tendencies. Please refrain from sneaking up on him" Yukimura chuckled.

"Seiichi-san!"

"We should get back to practice. The line up for Seigaku is already up" Yanagi said.

"I'll see you all later. Best of luck" Yuuta said.

"Thank you, Yuuta-kun" Renji said with a small smile.

The Rikkaidai team gathered around Yukimura. Yuuta smiled at all of them and wished them good luck. He kissed Yukimura on the cheek and then headed off towards the stadium. Yukimura watched him go and then turned back to his team. All of them had rather solemn expressions on their faces.

"This time, Seigaku should not win. You all were careless thinking that an underdog team couldn't beat you. This time, nothing should stop Rikkai's third straight win" Yukimura said.

"Hai Buchou!"

"Sanada, you're up first. Make me proud" Yukimura said and Sanada nodded.

As Sanada prepared for the match, he reflected on the talk that he had with Tezuka. It turned out that Tezuka had a lot to talk about and Sanada had stayed silent and listened. After Tezuka had finished, Sanada had brought up the topic of Nationals.

_"What if we're supposed to play a match against each other?" Tezuka asked._

_"Remember three years ago when we first met?"_

_"Of course. I've never seen anyone look so enraged and shocked at the same time" Tezuka replied._

_"I'll try my hardest to beat you and you will not hold anything back. Promise me that" Sanada said._

_"I won't hold anything back. Give me all that you've got" Tezuka promised._

As he headed out onto the court, Sanada exchanged a look with Tezuka. It was a face he was used to seeing when watching Tezuka play. It meant he was serious. It was time to find out who was better once and for all. Sanada won the toss and prepared to serve. He closed his eyes and shut down his heart. The game began.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Yuuta" Yukimura's mother, Sukushi said.

"We have heard a lot about you from Seiichi. I'm happy to see he has chosen a successful boy like you" Yukimura's father, Akira smiled.

Yuuta smiled and they all sat down to wait for the game to begin. Sukushi and Akira had welcomed Yuuta very warmly. Akira didn't look like his son but Sukushi had long lilac hair and a very youthful face much like Seiichi.

"So Yuuta, you are a second year at St. Rudolph, right?"

"Yes I am, sir" Yuuta replied.

"What have you decided for high school?" Akira asked.

"I wish to continue on with my tennis training and also try and get into a high school in Tokyo for mathematics and history" Yuuta replied.

"You are very ambitious. You will need to work hard in your third year to get the grades you need for high school" Akira said.

"Seiichi has already chosen a few high schools. I believe he'll stay in Rikkaidai for high school. I think Sanada-kun will be continuing in Rikkaidai as well" Sukushi said.

"Renji will be heading to Tokyo for a high school specialising in science and mathematics" Yanagi's father, Kyoya said.

"Seiichi has an interest in going professional in tennis. I do believe he can do it if he works hard enough" Akira said.

Yuuta turned away from the conversation and began watching the match. His eyes widened when he noticed Sanada's swollen knees and Tezuka's swollen arm. Those two truly weren't holding anything back.

**Will Sanada and Tezuka ever be together? Will Atobe return? Will Yanagi relapse in front of Kaidoh and Inui? Who will win Nationals? **


	22. An Angel with his Devil

Sanada hissed as Yagyuu placed the ice packs on his swollen knees. He was happy that he had won the match but now after he had awoken from the trance that a tennis match brought, he had noticed Tezuka's arm. He was now filled with guilt and pain. He shouldn't have done this. He was worse than Atobe. His eyes shut and he leaned against the locker to block out the pain

"Can I speak to him? Alone?"

Sanada's eyes opened just as Yagyuu exited the locker room. Tezuka knelt in front of Sanada and placed the ice packs on making Sanada wince.

"I'm sorry" Sanada whispered. Tezuka glanced up and then noticed a tear falling from Sanada's eye.

"It wasn't your fault. It was for my team" Tezuka said.

Sanada reached out and gently touched the red, angered skin of Tezuka's arm. Tezuka didn't even flinch but instead lowered his face to kiss Sanada's hand. Sanada could feel his face warm and he dropped his hand. Tezuka removed the ice packs and then kissed Sanada's swollen knees. Despite the numbness the ice left behind, Sanada could feel a warmth emanate through his hurt knees.

"You won. That's all I needed" Tezuka said.

"Kunimitsu" Sanada sat up and took Tezuka's face in his hands.

Tezuka stared up at him and Sanada was reminded of a saddened, kicked puppy. Sanada lowered his face down to kiss Tezuka. Both hesitated before pressing against each other as if the other would disappear. A sensation of warmth passed through their bodies and Tezuka sat up straighter to kiss Sanada properly.

Kawamura smiled as he stepped away from the door. From all the tennis players, Tezuka had trusted him with his secret relationship with Sanada. He was happy to see both of them together again after all this time.

"Taka-san, is Tezuka inside?" Fuji asked.

"He'll be right out. He says to go and tell Inui and Kaidoh to get ready for their match" Kawamura lied easily.

"Okay" Fuji walked away making Kawamura sigh in relief.

"Thanks, Takashi" Tezuka said as he opened the door to the locker room, zipping up his jersey as he went.

"Is Sanada-kun okay?" Kawamura asked.

"He'll be out soon. We should go" Tezuka replied.

Yanagi was glad that his parents hadn't dissuaded him from keeping his eyes shut at all time. He didn't really want to face Kaidoh right now at all. Inui seemed nonchalant about the match but Yanagi knew that his former best friend was actually calculating something in his mind. Kirihara meanwhile was ready to go into Devil Mode any second. As they started warming up, Yanagi was pulled back in his memories to the Kantou Regional Final. Inui had won the match but something niggled at his mind.

Inui had been nearly finished but he had found some sort of energy inside him that inspired him to win.

_"Win, Inui senpai!"_

Yanagi stiffened as he remembered Kaidoh's yell. Inui had responded by winning the tie break and finishing the match. Did that mean something? Yanagi turned around and found Kaidoh muttering something to Inui. Inui patted his shoulder, lingering a moment longer than necessary and then walking towards the court. Kaidoh stared at Inui and then followed him.

That was the confirmation Yanagi needed. Kaidoh and Inui were together. His hand clenched around the grip of his racquet. Inui had been hiding this from Yanagi on purpose. What had he been trying to achieve? The match began with Kirihara salivating to win. Yanagi reminded himself to stop Kirihara if anything became extreme but then suddenly felt the his heart refuse.

It was time to hurt Inui the way Inui had hurt him. They began earning points one by one and all the while Yanagi kept taunting Inui on his data. One would have asked why Yanagi had stopped Kirihara from crushing Inui's glasses. To Yanagi, an opponent should be armed. To attack an opponent while he was incapable of defending himself was cheating.

Yanagi didn't really feel a twinge of regret when Kaidoh yelled out in agony over Inui's injured body. He didn't feel anything until he reached the showers. Then he crumpled in a heap under the heated spray of the shower to the alarm of Kirihara Akaya.

Yuuta knew something was going on with Echizen the minute he ran into the courts with Momoshiro. For one, this wasn't the cocky Echizen that had beaten him. He stood up, and after giving a hurried excuse to Yukimura's parents, rushed after Momoshiro just as his brother's match ended.

"Echizen's lost his memory. All of his former opponents are on the practice courts trying to make him remember"

When Sanada heard this, he heaved his tennis bag over his shoulder. When Yukimura poised his question, he had given the answer that he would let Yukimura play the boy in full strength.

"Allow Ore-sama to accompany you" Atobe said with a smirk. Sanada glared at him but then they both walked out of the courts towards Echizen.

"I can't believe he defeated my Twist Spin Shot again!" Yuuta panted before he got up. Echizen had already run off towards the courts for the match and Atobe bewildered everyone by laughing like a maniacal villain. Yuuta got up and ran towards the courts despite his exhaustion.

He made it in time for Yukimura's match which was halfway through. He hurried down right into Rikkaidai's team box.

"Did I miss anything?" Yuuta asked between pants.

"It's tied at three games all" Yanagi replied quickly.

Yuuta watched with bated breath and gaped along with the crowd as an eerie green glow surrounded Echizen.

"Is tennis fun?" Echizen asked with a playful, free smile on his face.

Yuuta's entire body shut down when Echizen jumped into the air to execute the Samurai Drive. He watched, numb as Yukimura ran to hit both pieces of the ball back and Echizen hit them back with a resounding smash. Both pieces landed on either side of Yukimura who was shocked beyond belief.

"Game and match, Echizen Ryoma, six games to four!" The umpire announced making cheers break out all over the stadium.

Yuuta felt someone push him forward to stand next to Sanada. A turn of his head proved that it was Niou. Yukimura exchanged his congratulations with Echizen and then headed to his team.

"I'm sorry everyone" he apologised with a sad smile.

"Yukimura Buchou, I'm just so moved!" Kirihara sobbed out.

"It's not something to be so upset over" Yukimura pointed out.

Sanada stepped forward, towel in hand with a small smile. Yukimura seemed stunned for a moment but then smiled. His eyes hovered over his team before settling on Yuuta. Yuuta smiled and then glanced over at his brother who was celebrating with the rest of the team. Yuuta was extremely happy for his brother. Seigaku deserved their well earned victory.


	23. Inui's Regret

"Your garden is even more prettier during the nighttime" Yuuta said.

"The fireflies bring that effect" Yukimura pressed a kiss against Yuuta's neck.

"Your parents are right inside!" Yuuta blushed.

"They'll be fine with it. My father was very impressed with you" Yukimura replied.

"Your sister is adorable" Yuuta said.

Yukimura chuckled as he remembered his little sister. She was just five years old and was very taken with Yuuta. It must have been because Yuuta had bothered to play with her dolls and let her dress him up. Yuuta had no younger sibling so he liked spoiling her and spending time with her.

"She looks a lot like Akira-san" Yuuta commented.

"My grandmother was really upset when I told her about you but I suppose she likes having another grandchild to spoil" Yukimura said.

"You are the only son in the family. It's bound to upset her" Yuuta said.

"You aren't the first son. You're lucky" Yukimura said.

"Hmm" Yuuta nestled into Yukimura's arms, enjoying the feeling of warmth and safety.

"You're so cute" Yukimura nuzzled his ear making Yuuta squirm.

"Seiichi, come back inside. I'm serving dessert" His mother called from the house.

"Coming, mom" Yukimura said.

Yuuta stood up and then held out a hand to help Yukimura up. They walked hand in hand until they reached the doorway. Yukimura's sister, Chiharu was already gobbling down her ice cream.

"Chiharu-chan, don't eat so fast. You'll get brain freeze" Yuuta cautioned. Chiharu slowed down immediately.

"She listens to you more than me" Yukimura complained as he accepted a bowl of ice cream from his mother.

"Oh, Seiichi that's not true" Sukushi-san said.

"Oh really. Watch this" Yukimura turned to his sister. "Chiharu, can you get me the chocolate sauce?"

"No" came the immediate reply.

"Will you get me some chocolate sauce?" Yuuta asked.

"Sure!" Chiharu chirped and she rushed to the kitchen.

"See!" Yukimura gestured to Yuuta who was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Chiharu, who do you like more, Seiichi or Yuuta?" Sukushi asked when Chiharu returned.

"I like Yuu-nii-san!" Chiharu exclaimed before returning to her ice cream.

"I'm sorry, Seiichi-san, I think you lost this battle" Yuuta laughed, making Yukimura huff.

Inui pulled opened the door of his home and raised his eyebrows. Standing on his porch steps at midnight was Yanagi Renji. Yanagi had his head bowed, eyes wide open and cast down.

"Come in" Inui stepped back to let Yanagi enter.

Yanagi took off his shoes silently and then both seated themselves in the sitting room.

"Did you take the bus at this time? Don't you know how dangerous it is?" Inui asked.

"How long?" Yanagi asked quietly.

"How long what?"

"How long have you and Kaidoh been together?" Yanagi asked again.

"Oh" at least Inui had the decency to look ashamed. He ran a hand through his spiked hair before looking over at Yanagi.

"Just a couple of weeks" Inui replied.

"You're lying. Did you purposely lead me on about his feelings?" Yanagi asked.

"It was right after the Junior Selection Camp. He told me he liked me and asked if I liked him back. I told him about your feelings for him but he said that he didn't like you back. He told me you confessed and he rejected you" Inui replied.

"And all those times we met up after camp, you never thought of telling me about the two of you" Yanagi accused.

"I didn't know how to tell you that I was with him when you obviously wanted him" Inui replied.

"I don't really know how I should treat you now. You are my childhood friend but I thought at least for the sake of our friendship you would at least tell me instead of mocking me to my face during the match" Yanagi said.

"I know it will take time for you to forgive me, Renji. You already took your revenge by letting Kirihara take me on during the match. I've already forgiven you for that. I deserved every blow I got. I am truly sorry"

"It will take time because this is a tough pill to swallow but it will pass" Yanagi stood up and Inui followed.

"You can spend the night here. I'll set up the guest room for you" Inui said.

"No thank you. I've already told Yuuta that I'll be sleeping over at his home" Yanagi replied.

"I will see you soon then, Renji. Fuji's home is just down the road" Inui said.

Yanagi nodded and left.

"I feel like a love struck girl" Sanada said to Tezuka.

"And why is that?" Tezuka asked. Sanada could just imagine the amused smile on the other's face.

"Because I'm calling you in the middle of the night while my parents are asleep" Sanada replied.

"If that's how you feel, imagine what I feel like. I'm buried under the covers and whispering so my mother won't hear me" Tezuka said.

"Did you realise we are just two weeks away from graduation?"

"Of course"

"What school are you planning to go for?" Sanada asked.

"Well..."

"I was planning to continue with Rikkaidai. They've got a good history program and then I can transfer to Tokyo for university" Sanada said.

"Hmmm"

"Maybe during university we could move in together?" Sanada felt like slapping himself. He really did sound like a girl.

"I wanted to go pro. I've already got an offer for a high school in Germany and a sponsor as well" Tezuka said.

Sanada could feel his heart pound. "So you're planning to leave again?"

"It's a great offer. I can't just say no. My parents are considering it as well".

"You just came back. We just resolved our problems. You can't just leave now" Sanada said.

"If you had the opportunity to have a scholarship at Tokyo's prestigious history based schools, would you say no? Think this through, Gen" Tezuka said.

"So when will you be leaving if you accept this offer?" Sanada asked.

"September. That's when high schools start their new year" Tezuka replied.

"So we have five months" Sanada said.

"Four since I have to get my dorm room, books, and studies together" Tezuka corrected.

"Kunimitsu, you can't expect me to me happy with this decision of yours" Sanada said.

"I'm not that happy too but if I want to go pro, this is the perfect opportunity. I could start in Junior championships by the time I'm sixteen. They were impressed by my Nationals performance" Tezuka explained.

"So then what? If you go pro, when are you ever going to be back in Japan? You'll miss everything. High school graduation, university graduation, my eighteenth birthday, everything" Sanada said.

"Gen, I'm sorry but I've already made my decision. We'll talk later"

Tezuka hung up abruptly, leaving Sanada to stare at the phone in his hand. He then dialled a number he knew the heart. Yukimura awoke from his deep sleep to scramble for his phone.

"Hello?"

"He's leaving again"

**Thank you all for your reviews! I'm sorry I haven't really been replying. I'll try my best from now on. I appreciate the support you've been giving me. **

**Onyxinlife. **


	24. Spinning out of Control

"I heard Tezuka's leaving tomorrow. Are you going to the airport?" Yanagi asked.

Sanada shook his head no and then grabbed his bag. Graduation had passed in an instant and Sanada found himself wearing the Rikkaidai High School uniform. He was joined by Yukimura who was instantly elected captain of the tennis club upon his arrival. Yanagi had moved back to Tokyo for a more science oriented high school and came back during weekends.

"Did you already say goodbye?" Yukimura asked.

"I already did when we broke up" Sanada replied.

"Was it necessary to break up? I mean I know long distance relationships are hard but Yuuta and I are handling it just fine" Yukimura said.

Since Yuuta had entered his third year, he was elected captain by Akazawa which meant he was usually too busy to even come and visit his family, let alone his boyfriend. They still talked over the phone and emailed each other but Yukimura missed his younger boyfriend too much.

"You two are just train rides away from each other. Tezuka is going to Germany" Sanada said.

"It will be difficult but he needs you as much as you need him" Yanagi pointed out.

"Says the person who was rejected" Sanada said and Yanagi's face fell.

"If that's how you feel then I'll make myself scarce" Yanagi walked away from them.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit frustrated and trying to forget Tezuka hasn't really been easy" Sanada said hurrying to catch up with Yanagi.

"You can't really forget him. He's your first love" Yukimura pointed out.

"I don't really have time to think about him anyway. School is taking up much of my time and I am a delegate for the Student Council too. Even tennis doesn't really feel like fun anymore, it's more of a chore I do because of Seiichi" Sanada's shoulders slumped as if defeated.

"You know what? We all need a break. There's a festival as Tsukimoto Shrine next week. Why don't we dress in yukatas and relax with sweet tea" Yukimura suggested.

"That does sound good" Yanagi said.

"You know what else sounds better? A trip to an onsen" Sanada said.

"Well, my father did say he was planning an onsen trip for the family. I suppose I can always ask him if you guys can come along. And Yuuta too" Yukimura said.

"If its not too much of a burden" Yanagi said.

"I'll ask him as soon as I get home" Yukimura said.

Sanada sighed and then said his goodbyes. He turned right into his neighbourhood which boasted a full row of traditional Japanese homes. He jumped when a plane passed overhead and then fell into his depression once more.

_"Is this really necessary?" Tezuka asked._

_"Kunimitsu, I can't handle you leaving again. I could barely handle it the first time. If we do keep going, you're not going to concentrate on your training which is something important for your career"_

_"I got through rehabilitation just fine. I can get through everything. Please don't do this, Gen"_

_"We should break up, Kunimitsu. I should have done this the minute you returned but I was greedy and selfish"_

_"You aren't being greedy at all! This is my decision and I know you're hurt but you know how much I love you and wish that I could stay" Tezuka reached out for Sanada's hand but Sanada stepped back._

_"I can't wait like a silly maiden for you. You need to focus in training and your career. I'm going to do the same. If you ever do come back, we'll see about our relationship then"_

_Sanada turned and began walking away. Tezuka watched helplessly before turning and walking away._

Sanada didn't really notice the limo outside but then groaned internally when he saw Atobe standing near the gate of his home.

"What do you want now?" Sanada asked.

Very few things surprised Atobe Keigo. The first time he was surprised was when his father brought him a jack in the box. He had a few more moments during his childhood but now nothing really fazed him. Sanada's tired eyes and slumped shoulders was something he had never seen in his life. Sanada always stood tall and proud, with his shoulders back and a stoic expression on his face.

Atobe felt pity and sadness for Sanada. Atobe wanted to tear Tezuka limb from limb for hurting the passionate and driven person he had fallen in love with. It was true that Sanada looked older than his age but he looked even more older right now. He looked defeated and sad, like a worn warrior who had seen too much war.

Atobe shocked even himself when he wrapped his arms around Sanada. He placed a hand at the back of Sanada's head and pressed it down against his shoulder. Sanada shuddered and Atobe felt Sanada's tears penetrate his designer shirt. He didn't care. Sanada needed this. He had bottling up his emotions for too long.

Sanada didn't know what had come over him. This was a different Atobe to the one he knew and hated. This Atobe was kind and comforting. This filled Sanada with a pang of guilt because he had not bothered to even get to know Atobe enough to know this side of him.

"It's alright. Everything with be fine" Atobe whispered into his ear and Sanada could hear the comfort in his voice.

Finally Sanada pulled his face away from Atobe's shoulder. Atobe's arms wouldn't budge which meant that Sanada's face was just an inch away from Atobe's. Atobe took a deep, nervous breath before leaning in to kiss Sanada. Their lips's met and Sanada's eyes widened. Atobe was actually kissing him! The nerve of the rich heir! But then Sanada's eyes unwillingly fell shut as he reciprocated the kiss.

Sanada tasted better than Atobe had ever imagined. It felt glorious, kissing his love after dreaming of it for a year. Sanada then came to his senses and pulled away. He broke Atobe's hold on him and then stepped back, horrified. Atobe whined deep in throat as he opened his eyes.

"What did you do that for?" Sanada asked.

"Because I love you. I can't stand to see you hurt" Atobe replied.

"You're lying. You're just bothering with me because I'm someone who won't bow down to you"

"That is not true, Sanada. Otherwise, I would not be here comforting you. I would have drugged you and raped you. Is that what you want?" Atobe snapped.

"You took advantage of me" Sanada accused.

"I apologise. Give me a chance, Sanada. I've been trying my hardest but I never seem to make you be impressed by me. Just give me one date. If you do not enjoy it then I'll back off. You can go and pine for Tezuka then. Just forget about Tezuka for one night and think about me. Please"

Sanada stared at the heir who had a desperate look in his eyes. Atobe had never really begged for anything in his life but he had to if he wanted this chance.

Sanada sighed resignedly. "Fine".

"Seriously?" A smile flitted across Atobe's face.

"Yes"

"Tomorrow night at seven then. You won't be disappointed!"

**And the love triangle thickens! Can Yuuta and Yukimura hold out? Will Sanada finally fall for Atobe? What will happen to poor Yanagi? **


	25. Longing for Family

"How have you been, Yuuta?" Yukimura asked with a large smile.

"I'm really good. Kaneda and I have been whipping the tennis team into shape so we might really have a chance at Nationals this year" Yuuta replied.

"You have a lot of work ahead of you. Did you start studying for winter exams?"

"Yeah. I've been really busy but Kaneda and I have been cramming in between classes, after school and at night too" Yuuta replied.

"Where is Kaneda?"

"He left for the weekend because its his sister's wedding. I have a huge project to finish as well" Yuuta replied.

"Don't you miss being home?" Yukimura asked.

"I do. I mean, I long for my sister's cooking and my mother's homemade bentos but I certainly don't miss my brother. After what he did at the barbecue, I don't really want to see him as long as I live" Yuuta replied.

Yukimura chuckled as he remembered. In return for meeting Yukimura's parents, Yuuta had invited Yukimura to meet his own parents. Yuuta's estranged father had come for a week to Japan with his girlfriend and his mother had organised a barbecue. Fuji-san refused to even talk to Yukimura but Yuuta's mother had spoilt him as much as she could.

Fuji had laced Yukimura's barbecue with wasabi sauce which Yukimura stomached so as not to offend Yuuta's mother who had been cooking. In the end, Yukimura had ended up with a horrible stomach ache with diarrhoea the next morning. Yuuta had had a huge shouting match with his brother and hadn't returned home since then.

"He didn't really apologise either" Yuuta fumed.

"It's alright. You're his precious brother and he wants to protect you" Yukimura said.

"Yuuta! I'm back! We can work on our project now!"

"I need to go, Seiichi-san. I'll talk to you tomorrow" Yuuta said.

"I'll see you soon then" Yukimura said with a smile.

Yuuta left and Yukimura felt the fake smile fall off his face. He was utterly miserable. He missed Yuuta more than anything in the world. Yuuta really didn't have any time for him anymore. Yukimura then heard his father's car being parked in the garage. He shot up and ran down to greet his father. This was the perfect time to ask him about the onsen trip.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sanada asked.

He felt rather out of place in Atobe's limousine. Did Atobe own any other cars other than limos? Sanada decided that he'd rather not know anyway. Atobe seemed entirely comfortable sipping a glass of non alcoholic wine and reading a magazine.

"We're going to a spa. I've been dying for a facial and your desperately need a massage" Atobe replied.

"Isn't a spa a place for women?" Sanada asked.

"Of course not! It is place where people unwind and relax, which is something you desperately need. We will have dinner there as well" Atobe replied.

When they reached the spa, Atobe simply pulled out his card and handed it to the receptionist. Sanada simply stared at the luxury of the place. He felt Atobe tugging on his hand and then he was taken to a dressing room.

"I've booked both of us a massage so we'll change in here. Here you go" Atobe grabbed a pack and handed it to Sanada.

Sanada tore open a pack to find a bathrobe and slippers. He quickly stripped off and then wore the bathrobe before slipping on the slippers. Atobe led him out and a smiling woman led them to a room. Two other women were waiting for them.

"Sir, please lie down on your stomach" One of the women smiled at Sanada sweetly.

Sanada nodded and then lied down. Opposite him, Atobe had done the same. The woman began massaging Sanada's back making him feel excruciating pain but the more she massaged the more Sanada could feel the tension leaving his shoulder. He glanced over at Atobe and noticed the rich heir had closed his eyes and was breathing deeply.

Sanada took his moment to observe Atobe. He had always thought Atobe's looks were rather contrasting to the normal Japanese since no one around here really had pale skin and those onyx eyes. His hair colour was also unusual but it suited him. It made him look rather...beautiful.

Sanada flushed when he realised who exactly he had called beautiful. It was true that if Atobe ever was a girl he would be extremely beautiful. Atobe was also rude, haughty, proud and a narcissist. But Atobe could be kind, comforting and nice as well when he was around Sanada.

When the massage was over, Sanada was led to the pool area and served tea while Atobe went for a facial. He drank the bitter tea they had prepared and decided he quite liked it. Atobe returned quite quickly, with his skin glowing even more than normal. It made him look rather angelic and innocent rather than cruel and haughty.

"I'll have a ginseng tea, please" Atobe said to the waiter who promptly rushed off.

Both of them reclined on the chairs. Sanada closed his eyes as the dull ache in his muscles began fading. Atobe sipped at his tea and then turned to Sanada. When he saw Sanada's relaxed face, he smiled. It was rare to see Sanada's face so open and without any frown lines marring his forehead.

They had dinner in the spa restaurant which boasted the finest sushi Sanada had ever tasted in his life. Atobe himself, had a a steak with hash-browns and then something he said was steak and kidney pie.

"Do you not enjoy Japanese food?" Sanada asked.

"You know very well that I was raised in England with my mother. She was half Japanese and well she was fond of every culture. She could cook anything so I have enjoyed food from nearly every culture. I enjoy Japanese food because it is a meal that everyone gathers around a table to eat. That feeling of family resides in Japanese food"

"Where is your mother now?" Sanada asked.

"She passed away when I was ten. I came to Japan to live with my father after that. We don't eat Japanese food in our home and well, he never really is home" Atobe replied.

Sanada felt pity for the rich heir. It was true that in his own home, his entire family would sit around a table and eat their traditional Japanese food. It did have a sense of family in it. Atobe didn't eat Japanese food which probably came from the fact that he didn't really have much of a family after his mother died.

"If you ever go for team bonding with the tennis regulars, what do you eat?" Sanada asked.

"The tennis regulars are more like family to me than my own family. We generally don't do any team bonding sessions because we generally have own things to do. Rich heirs need good grades and excellent records" Atobe replied.

"I see" Sanada took a bite of the sushi.

"What do you dream for your future, Sanada? Where do you see yourself in ten years?" Atobe asked after a few minutes of silence.

Sanada thought for a moment and then replied.

"Graduating from university and having a good job"

"On your own or do you have a companion by your side?" Atobe asked.

"I don't know. What about you?"

"I see myself controlling the Atobe Corp. What I want the most though is a family" Atobe replied almost wistfully.

"Do you mean your father?" Sanada asked.

"No, my husband and my children" Atobe replied.

Atobe looked away from Sanada whose eyes had widened. He had thought Atobe would have said a large mansion, six cars or even beautiful women. To think that the rich heir who had everything just wanted a family to call his own. Sanada reached out instinctively and placed his left hand on Atobe's. Atobe glanced up and then stared at their hands.

"It's not a bad dream to have" Sanada said.

Atobe nodded and then cleared his throat. Sanada turned back to his sushi. However, both their hands stayed clasped together throughout the meal.

* * *

**A bigass thank you to greetingsfrommaars for suggesting about story sections. I hope no one gets confused now. The other chapters will soon be edited! Thank you all for your support. **

**Onyxinlife.**


	26. Kantou Finals 2

"So when it comes to this, x is now equal either to four or two" Yanagi concluded.

"I thought x could only be one number" Kirihara said.

"Akaya, we're studying quadratic equations, remember? Now, try this question and then we can move on to difference of two squares" Yanagi said.

"Hai, senpai!"

"Akaya, I'm not your senpai anymore"

"So what should I call you then?" Akaya asked.

"Just call me Renji" Yanagi replied.

"Okay then, Renji" Akaya blushed and then turned back to the questions.

Yanagi sighed and then began flipping through Akaya's text book. He had discovered Akaya's crush months ago but still hadn't really acted on it. Akaya's fumbling and shyness was endearing and Yanagi was happy that he could see this side of Akaya at least for now.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Yanagi stood up.

"I'll be done soon" Akaya said grabbing the eraser. He began erasing so hard that the paper nearly tore in half

"Gently, Akaya" Yanagi cautioned and he entered the bathroom.

He glanced at himself in the mirror and then noticed the slight bags under his eyes. He wasn't getting enough sleep in between weekends and studying kept him up late. He would have to go to bed early today. His thoughts wandered to Inui whom he had seen at Seishun High when on a one day exchange program. He seemed happy but just a little tired.

By default his thoughts returned to Kaidoh. It had taken a couple of months but Yanagi could now think of Kaidoh without falling into a depression. He had heard that Kaidoh was the captain of the Seigaku team which he thoroughly deserved. Yukimura had already booked the next weekend because he wanted to go and watch Akaya play in the Kantou Regionals semi finals.

"Senpai, I'm done!" He heard Akaya yell from the dining room.

He looked at himself in the mirror once more and headed back to his hapless student.

* * *

"You went on a date with Atobe?" Yukimura asked, trying to disguise his shock and failing.

"Yes" Sanada replied.

"Why?"

"I suppose I just wanted to give him a shot" Sanada remembered Atobe's forlorn eyes and then his confession of just having a family.

"You're entitled to make your own decisions so I won't judge Atobe at face value. Where did he take you? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"We went to this spa. We both got massages and he had some treatments done. The food was delicious and the general mood was very relaxing"

"If you enjoyed it then I'm happy. I was wondering why your speed decreased when running laps. I should go for a massage" Yukimura said.

"He's very different. The Atobe on the tennis courts is the opposite of the Atobe I was talking to that day" Sanada commented.

"Really? What was different?" Yukimura asked.

"He didn't address himself as 'ore-sama' even once. He talked about dreams and his life goals. He also talked about his family which was a rather sad tale. He has suffered much which makes me understand why he hides himself behind a mask" Sanada replied.

"Gen, you do know that if you get involved with him and then hurt him, the consequences would be rather severe. If Atobe is really as fragile as you say he is, then you will need to be very clear and concise with him. Don't give him any mixed signals" Yukimura said.

"I know" Sanada pulled on his school blazer and then shut his locker door.

"My father has scheduled the onsen trip but since my parents won't be able to come with us, he called it off. Yuuta won't be able to come anyway"

"It's too bad. We do have the festival to look forward to" Sanada pointed out.

His phone rang and he glanced at the caller ID. It was an unknown number so he went outside to answer it.

"Hello?"

"It's Atobe"

"Oh"

"You haven't spoken to me in a week and that's all you say? I thought you would have the decency to give me your answer yourself but apparently not. So what is it?"

"What?"

"What is your answer? Will you date me of not?" Atobe snapped.

Sanada was silent for a moment. Yukimura had said to be cautious but he felt like he needed to listen to his heart rather than his mind for once.

"My answer is yes".

* * *

"Home at last!" Yuuta threw himself onto his bed at home with a whoop.

After a solid six months, returning home was the best thing in the world. His mother was currently cooking something for him. He could smell the rice and miso soup a mile away. His brother was out and his sister was at work which meant he had the house to himself. He grinned when his phone buzzed with Yukimura's message.

_Welcome home. I'm coming to Tokyo tomorrow with Genichirou. See you at the courts_ - Yukimura.

_I can't wait to see you. See you tomorrow_ - Yuuta.

He flipped his phone shut and tucked it into his pocket. He heard his mother calling him and bolted down for food.

* * *

The day of Rikkaidai's semi final match against Fudoumine dawned bright and early. St. Rudolph had lost the semi finals against Seigaku with Yuuta in singles 3 along with Kaneda in Doubles 1 and a new transfer student from Rikkaidai in Singles 2. Yuuta was extremely hard on his team but it paid off when they won their doubles match and Yuuta had won his singles match against Momoshiro which he was extremely happy about.

Yukimura had wished Kirihara luck before heading to sit in the stands with Yanagi and Sanada. Yuuta wasn't anywhere to be seen and Yukimura couldn't help but worry. His worries were abated when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

"Guess who?" Yuuta whispered against his neck.

"Yuuta!" Yukimura turned and their lips met in a hungry kiss.

"This is embarrassing" Yanagi commented and Sanada coughed uncomfortably.

"Oh shut up, I haven't seen him in ages" Yukimura said as they both parted with flushed faces.

"I'm sorry" Yuuta apologised and then sat down beside Yukimura.

"Congratulations on making the Kantou semi final" Sanada said.

"Thank you. Seigaku really gave us a run for our money" Yuuta said.

The matches began and Yuuta watched in great interest. Sitting in the stands just a little ways away were Seigaku's former team. Kikumaru and Oishi were cheering on with the rest of the club. Yuuta's own brother was very subtly glaring at Yukimura from the corner of his eye. Yukimura couldn't care less and held onto Yuuta's hand with a carefree smile.

"I've missed you" Yukimura subtly whispered to Yuuta.

"Me too" Yuuta whispered back and then smiled in content as he felt Yukimura's thumb lazily draw circles on the back of his hand.

The matches ended quite quickly with Rikkaidai winning in Singles 3 that was their captain Kirihara. Doubles 2 was taken by Fudoumine while Singles 2 was taken by an unfamiliar player. Yuuta noted all this down and then noticed a pair of twins cheering for the team. He had heard from Kaneda that Rikkaidai had a pair of twins as Doubles 1 but they hadn't played in the semi final. Maybe Kirihara was saving them for the final? If so, Yuuta needed to work on the doubles pairings.

"You're getting worked up. This weekend is for relaxing and not for tennis" Yukimura said.

"Tonight is the festival, right?" Yanagi asked.

"Yes. We'll meet at the shrine at eight" Yukimura replied.


	27. The Festival

"What is Atobe-san doing here?" Yuuta asked Yukimura subtly as they walked hand in hand observing the different games.

"Sanada invited him" Yukimura replied.

"Sanada invited him? What did I miss?"

"I think you enjoy this drama more than my mother's soap operas"

Yuuta shuddered as he remembered what Shukushi-san had made him watch over the summer. It had been a long drawn out movie about a woman who could never find love.

"Don't remind me. I nearly fell asleep twice during that" Yuuta said with a grimace.

"This looks interesting" Yukimura dragged Yuuta over to a booth.

"Wanna try the game? Just throw a marble into the bowl and win the fish. 100 yen for one throw" The man said.

"I'll take three please" Yukimura said handing the man three coins.

"Do you want a fish?" Yuuta asked.

"I'll just try the game out" Yukimura replied.

He threw the first one and missed. The second veered right off course. Yuuta laughed every single time.

"For a tennis champion, you seem to have pathetic aim" Yuuta chuckled.

"One more chance, young man" the man said.

"Okay" Yukimura took aim carefully and it landed in a fish bowl.

"Congratulations" The man lifted the fish out and placed it in a plastic bag full of water. He handed it to Yukimura who thanked him.

"He's cute" Yuuta said bending down to take a closer look. It was a small goldfish and Yukimura smiled.

"I should win you something then" Yuuta said.

"You don't really have to"

"I want to!" Yuuta took his hand and dragged him off elsewhere.

* * *

Sanada glanced over at Atobe who kept on tugging on the sleeve of his yukata. The yukata itself was a pale purple with dark purple flowery designs which brought out Atobe's onyx eyes and pale skin. He knew they were starting to understand each other and Sanada's general idea had been to introduce Atobe to his friends and to just enjoy the festival together.

"Lets go pray in the shrine" Sanada suggested.

Atobe nodded and followed Sanada along. In a place like this, he was quite out of his element and so he couldn't think of anything to say or do. Children ran around like ants away from unsuspecting parents and the general air of celebration was high in the air. The shrine was empty so Sanada lit up two incense sticks.

Atobe's heart jumped when their fingers brushed as Sanada handed him an incense stick. Both of them clasped their hands while holding the incense stick and closed their eyes. Atobe peeked out of the corner of his eye and saw Sanada had his mind deep in prayer. Atobe wasn't that much religious in a sense. He had been brought up in a Catholic school but his parents had never really made strict rules at home.

Sanada, however, had been brought up in a traditional Japanese home. Atobe wouldn't be surprised if Sanada admitted that he prayed every night or even that he went to every festival there was. Atobe stared at Sanada avidly taking in every detail of his face, from the curve of his lips to the curl of his eyelash.

Sanada opened his eyes and Atobe was astounded by the feeling of peace that emanated from the warrior.

"Do you really enjoy religion so much?" Atobe asked, later when they were eating.

"It's been a part of my life since I was a child. My grandfather is a strict follower of the Japanese religion, Shinto, but my parents don't really follow it. I'm the only grandchild who follows it to a tee. It makes him proud and it makes me happy that I made him proud of me. I also practice martial arts and learn as much history as I can, just to make him happy" Sanada replied.

"Religion was never part of my life. I was in a Catholic school but all that disappeared when I came to Japan. I had no idea there was actually a religion in Japan" Atobe said.

"I can teach you if you want" Sanada offered, surprising himself and Atobe.

"You would?"

"Of course"

Atobe smiled and Sanada could feel a hint of a blush coming on. He coughed and then took a bite of his food. Atobe looked away quickly and continued eating.

* * *

Yanagi could feel the depression hound him as he walked around alone. Yuuta and Yukimura had wandered off long before while Atobe and Sanada hadn't really been around with them to begin with.

"I always am going to be the third wheel" Yanagi chuckled to himself darkly before catching sight of the man selling shaved ice.

Shaved ice had always been his favourite to eat after tennis matches with Inui. It was their special celebration. It had always given Yanagi the most dreadful of migraines but it would be worth it because they had always won their matches. Someone cleared their throat behind him and he turned around.

"Hiroshi" Yanagi said as he recognised Rikkaidai's famed 'gentleman'.

"Renji. Nice to see you again" Yagyuu said.

"You as well" Yanagi replied.

The air was heavy with awkwardness as Yanagi turned back to stare at the shaved ice. He could still remember what had happened during freshman year.

"_I like you" Yanagi said with a blush._

_"I'm sorry, Renji. I don't feel the same" Yagyuu replied bluntly._

Yanagi did fall in love too deep and too fast. He was always rejected but he had gotten over it.

"I never really did apologise for that day" Yagyuu said.

"I've forgotten it and forgiven you. That was the past" Yanagi said.

"I suppose" Yagyuu sighed.

Yanagi picked up on that, his data wired brain began whirling. After three years of observing the other person he had figured out almost everything about him. That sigh was a sigh of regret. Did Yagyuu regret rejecting him?

"Tell me what is on your mind" Yanagi said.

Yagyuu chuckled. "I knew you would pick up on it".

"You cannot hide anything from me. I know you too well" Yanagi said.

"Niou broke up with me" Yagyuu said.

"And now you're running to me?"

Yagyuu grabbed Yanagi's arm with surprising strength and dragged him off into the woods. Yanagi was pushed non too gently against a tree as Yagyuu kissed him hungrily. Yanagi immediately kissed back. Their tongues battled fiercely and Yanagi knew he would lose but he didn't really care. He could feel warmth pool in his nether regions.

"No attachments" Yanagi said when Yagyuu stopped for breath.

"No regrets" Yagyuu agreed.

Yanagi let out a moan as Yagyuu plundered his mouth expertly. He slumped against the tree as the gentleman continued with his ministrations until Yanagi was a puddle on the forest floor.


	28. Yanagi's Regret

Yanagi rolled over onto his side and shut his eyes. No matter what he did he just couldn't fall asleep. Or maybe it was because he was in bed with Yagyuu. The gentleman was currently asleep, not making a sound. Yanagi rolled over quietly so as not to wake him and then quietly observed him.

Yagyuu had been the most mature looking during their freshman year. He was also the tallest and he treated everyone with kindness and respect. That was what pulled Yanagi towards Yagyuu. He had thought that Yagyuu had been helping him out and doing things for him because he cared for him but it turned out it was because of the gentleman's so called politeness.

He sighed and then got up. He climbed out of the bed and then headed out to the living room. Since high school had begun, Yagyuu lived alone in Tokyo while his parents lived in Kanagawa. That was rather convenient for their new relationship. Yanagi then thought of Seiichi and Genichirou. He couldn't hide anything from them after all. They had promised each other that they would not hide anything from each other.

Making up his mind, Yanagi grabbed his phone and rang Seiichi first.

"Hello?"

"Is something wrong? Are you alright?" Yukimura asked worriedly.

"No I'm fine. I wanted to tell you something" Yanagi replied.

"What is it?"

"I slept with Yagyuu" Yanagi said bluntly.

Yukimura was silent for a moment. Yanagi waited with bated breath and Yukimura sighed.

"Was it your first?" he asked.

"Yes" Yanagi replied.

"A one night stand? Renji, what were you thinking?" Yukimura asked.

"I wasn't thinking" Yanagi replied.

"I'm not going to scold you but Renji, I just hope you don't regret it. Your first time was supposed to be with someone you love"

"I don't know what to do now" Yanagi curled up on the lone couch with the phone held to his ear.

"You will find love again. Don't worry. You can move on from this" Yukimura said.

"I should go home"

"So where are you then if not home?"

"Yagyuu's place"

"Oh" Yukimura was silent.

"I'll just get my things and go home" Yanagi said.

"Be careful on the bus" Yukimura cautioned.

* * *

Yukimura hung up and then glanced down at Yuuta. Yuuta was snoring away, not knowing that his lover was awake and watching him. Yukimura reached out and touched the top of Yuuta's head gently. Yuuta shuffled slightly and then fell back asleep. Yukimura stood up and headed out.

He had slept over at Yuuta's home on Yuuta's mother's insistence. Fuji was certainly not happy with that and Yukimura recently had to drain out his glass of milk because he had found a dead roach inside. He didn't really fear Fuji but he was just amused at how many lines he could cross just to try to get Yukimura to leave.

* * *

"Good morning" Speak of the devil. Yukimura turned and smiled at Fuji.

"Good morning"

"You're up rather early" Fuji commented.

"You are too" Yukimura countered back.

Fuji didn't seem to care and just headed over to the fridge.

"I think we can cut the crap. You don't like me at all. Why?" Yukimura leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Because you'll hurt my brother" Fuji replied.

"I won't"

"How can I believe that?" Fuji asked, his blue eyes glittering.

"How can I make you believe me?"

"You can't. I suppose you should just leave now instead of later"

"Why do you think I'm going to leave your brother?" Yukimura asked.

"Because that's what my father did. When he left, it shattered my brother. You'll leave as well. The sooner you leave, the better off Yuuta is" Fuji replied.

"I am not your father. Yuuta has told me about your parents divorcing and how hurt he was. I was the one who helped him move on from that and he learned how to trust people from me. You should be telling me not to leave" Yukimura said.

"Aniki, can't you just leave him alone now?" Yuuta asked walking into the kitchen.

"These are adult matters, Yuuta" Fuji said.

"Aniki, he loves me and I love him. Can't you just leave us alone? I'm grown up enough to handle this on my own" Yuuta said.

He placed an arm around Yukimura's waist, making Yukimura jump in surprise.

"I need to show you the park around the corner. It has a great flower garden" Yuuta said.

"Really? Give me five minutes to change and brush my teeth. I'll be right out" Yukimura said and hightailed it from the kitchen.

"Aniki, you don't need to scare him all the time" Yuuta accepted the glass of juice from his brother.

"I do enjoy scaring him half the time even though I've already accepted him into the family" Fuji smirked.

"Aniki, no more today. It's my last day and I just want to relax" Yuuta begged.

"No promises" Fuji's smirk just got wider.

Yukimura felt like slapping Fuji right across the face. Honey dripped from his tee shirts making them stick against each other. He sighed and then grabbed his last spare tee shirt and wore it. He could feel a slight itch but then ignored it.

* * *

"Atobe-kun, isn't it a bit too early to visit?" Sanada's mother asked as she unlocked the door of the home to let him in.

"I wanted to see Sanada. He forgot something from the festival yesterday" Atobe replied.

"He's in the dojo. Be quiet because he dislikes being disturbed when he's meditating"

Atobe nodded and then entered the dojo. Sanada was seated indian style with his back ramrod straight. He breathed in deeply and then let it out. Atobe could smell the sweet burning incense coming from one corner of the room. He tiptoed across the room and the cursed when the wood creaked.

Sanada's eyes opened instantly. "Sasuke, how many times have I told you not to step in here!".

"Actually, it's me" Atobe drawled.

Sanada stood and Atobe admired how regal he looked in a black warriors uniform. Sanada was truly a war general in his past life.

"What are you doing here? I thought all rich people slept in" Sanada asked.

"If that's an insult, I'm going to ignore it. I came to return something you forgot" Atobe replied.

"I didn't forget anything" Sanada said in confusion.

"Actually, I had bought you a gift but I forgot to give it to you. I hope you like it" Atobe held out a small box just a tad larger than his own hand.

Sanada took the box which fit perfectly in his grip and untied the silk ribbon. He lifted up the lid and then pulled out a maroon red winter's scarf. The material was soft and it was probably expensive. He glanced up at Atobe who was waiting nervously.

"A scarf? I have dozens in my closet" Sanada placed the box on the floor and unfolded the scarf.

"Well, winter is coming up and I noticed that your neck is rather broad so I had a cashmere scarf custom made for you. It even has your initials at the back" Atobe explained.

Sanada couldn't seem to find his initials so Atobe stepped forward and helped him untangle the scarf. He pointed a finger at the initials written specially in Japanese. When Atobe attempted to pull away, Sanada caught his hand. He stared right into Sanada's eyes and found a beautiful warmth in them that he just wanted to drown in.

"Thank you" Sanada whispered.

Atobe nodded and then to his surprise Sanada began leaning in. He kissed Atobe slowly, nervously as if afraid that the rich heir would run away. They broke apart and then heard a pair of footsteps heading into the dojo.

"Genichirou, it time for the morning meal. Atobe-kun, you can join us if you want" Sanada's mother said.

"No, I should really be going" Atobe said.

"Please stay" Sanada said and Atobe glanced up at him in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"I insist, Keigo"

Meanwhile at the Fuji home...

"Aniki, I can't believe you out itching powder in his shirt! You promised you wouldn't do anything!" Yuuta yelled.

"Yuuta, it's fine" Yukimura tugged on his boyfriend's sleeve while hissing as Yuuta's mother applied cold cream to the rashes on his chest.

"Yuuta, it was just a harmless prank" Yumiko attempted to settle things.

"It isn't a harmless prank! This is the exact reason I didn't want to come home! He acts like I'm still three years old! Aniki, just grow up and get over whatever protection abnormality you have. I'm staying at St. Rudolph's dorm from now on" Yuuta yelled.

"Yuuta, don't say that. We all want you to come home" Yuuta's mother said.

"I don't care. If he's in the house, then I'm not in it" Yuuta stormed off in finality and Yukimura rushed after him and noticed he was packing his things.

"Yuuta, what are you doing?" Yukimura asked.

"Leaving. I'm taking the afternoon train home" Yuuta replied.

"Yuuta, please calm down. You don't need to act so rash. I'm perfectly fine so you don't need to worry about me. I'm sure your brother is sorry about what he did. Just don't leave on account of me" Yukimura said.

"This isn't really about aniki doing something to you. This has been coming for years now" Yuuta replied.

He thundered down the stairs with his bags and hailed a taxi. Yukimura packed up his things, on a decision to at least drop Yuuta off at St. Rudolph.

"I'm sorry, we've parted on extremely rude terms, Fuji-san" Yukimura said to Yuuta's mother.

"I don't really think Syusuke understands what he actually does to Yuuta sometimes. I'm trusting you to take of him"

"I will"

Yukimura hurried off into the taxi and they boarded the train away from Tokyo.

**There's going to be a brief time skip in the next chapter. Thank you for all your reviews!**

**Onyxinlife.**


	29. First Year University

Tezuka couldn't help the smile that lit up his face as he exited Narita Airport. After two years of training and hard work he had finally cracked the ATP rankings. He was currently at no. 36 and his recurring shoulder pain had made his doctor decide to withdraw him from the French Open and take the next two months off in Japan. His parents would be following him from Germany later but for now, he was just happy to be back.

He wondered how everyone else was faring. He had kept in contact with Inui and Oishi who kept him updated on the goings on. Inui had entered a prestigious university based on science while Fuji had gotten into a university for photography and art. Oishi had already begun his studies to be a doctor while Kikumaru had skipped university and gone straight to work as an assistant fitness trainer. His motivational attitude was certainly an asset in that department.

Echizen still hadn't graduated high school so he could go pro but Momoshiro had begun training to be a player on Japan's Davis Cup team. Kaidoh had gone for the same thing but he was currently on the Challengers Tour. Tezuka was happy for all of them but the main person he had really wanted to know about was the person Inui had the scarcest details on.

Tezuka couldn't be angry at Inui for faltering in his data gathering skills. After all, Inui had to be more busy now than before and Tezuka didn't really want to disturb him any more. He entered a taxi and then gave the driver his address. As the taxi rolled onto the main road, Tezuka thought he saw a flash of yellow and black of another taxi and was forcibly reminded of Sanada.

"I wonder if he still plays tennis" Tezuka said to himself.

"Are you a tennis player yourself, son?" The taxi driver asked from the front of the car.

"Yes I am" Tezuka replied politely.

"My little kid just loves tennis. He's in Seishun Gakuen which has really picked up in the tennis scene"

The taxi driver rambled on and on while Tezuka kept on nodding along while inserting his own comments here and there.

"And then there's that Sanada guy. I'd say he was a little too harsh on the kids but he does get results"

"Sanada?" Tezuka's heart began pounding.

"Sanada Genichirou. He was a champion himself in high school and he works as a trainer part time for tennis teams. He comes to Seishun from time to time. My little kid says everyone hates him but he really does help them out" The taxi driver replied.

Tezuka lapsed back into his mind, his thoughts whirling. Sanada, a trainer for Seishun? The last he had heard Sanada was now in university. Had something happened to him? Tezuka was dropped off at his home and he rushed to call Inui.

* * *

Atobe breathed in the sweet smell of incense as he entered the dojo. It was Saturday morning and Atobe knew that Sanada would be here somewhere. He found Sanada kneeling in front of a upright stone tablet and then recognised the name on the tablet. Sanada's grandfather had passed away recently in his sleep and it had hit Sanada hard. Sanada had been like a ghost for the past few weeks but now Atobe was relieved that he was slowly moving on from his grandfather's death.

Atobe stepped forward and placed his arms around Sanada's broad shoulders. Sanada had grown even more taller, if that was possible and now stood at a height of six foot one. Atobe stayed at the same five foot eleven like always. Sanada leaned back into the embrace and Atobe realised that Sanada was crying.

"He's very proud of you. He's watching up from heaven" Atobe said brushing the tears away.

"It's been five months but it still hurts" Sanada said.

"It will hurt but the pain will lessen in time. I've lost my mother so I know how much it hurts" Atobe replied.

Sanada sniffed and Atobe offered him a handkerchief which he messily blew his nose into. Atobe stroked his bluntly hair like one would do to a kitten. He leaned up and pressed a kiss against Sanada's cheek before helping him up.

"Your mother has made breakfast. Let's go" Atobe said.

Sanada took his hand and they both walked hand in hand out of the dojo.

* * *

"Yuuta!"

Yuuta yelped in shock as Yukimura tackled him making the soapy sponge fall onto the floor and the plate fell into the sink noisily.

"Seiichi, don't do that!" Yuuta squirmed like a fish but Yukimura refused to let him go.

"Thank you for last night, Yuuta. It was the best birthday I've ever had. You don't regret it right?" Yukimura stared into Yuuta's eyes with worry.

"I don't regret it. I lost my virginity to the person I love the most in the world. Do you regret it?" Yuuta countered.

"Of course not. I love you and I'm happy we waited until we were both ready" Yukimura replied.

"You're doing the dishes then" Yuuta ducked out of his arms and walked out the kitchen.

"Yuuta!" Yukimura whined.

"I'm still sore. I'm going to take a bath" Yuuta said loudly.

"Can I come with you?" Yukimura smiled cheekily.

"Better luck next time" Yuuta rushed upstairs.

As he filled the bath tub with water, he reminisced over the last two years. They had finished high school and Yuuta had skipped university in favour of training for the Davis Cup team while Yukimura abandoned tennis for Japanese art. He was currently an assistant mangaka for another famous manga author. They had moved in together during New Years and so far everything had been perfect.

* * *

"Finally done!" Yanagi said heaving the last box of books.

"How many books does the literature department have?" Oshitari Yuushi complained, stretching.

"I suppose if its called a literature department then a lot of books" Yanagi replied.

"I suppose I won't need to hit the gym this week" Yuushi said.

"Not that you need to" Yanagi stared unabashedly at Oshitari's toned chest and arms that he was showing off while wearing a tank top.

"Not here. You know our deal" Oshitari said.

"I know"

Yanagi sighed as he heaved another box up the stairs. After moving to Tokyo, Yagyuu had officially called their friends with benefits relationship quits. Yanagi had found Oshitari Yuushi who was what people called a closeted gay who didn't want anyone to know about him. To Yanagi, there was no point in waiting for love so why don't grab Oshitari? He was definitely sexy and great in bed. It was a win win.

Yukimura and Sanada had disapproved Yanagi from doing this to himself because they knew it was detrimental to his emotional health but Yanagi refused to listen. What did they know? They had their amazing lovers and cute relationships. He didn't have anyone so he didn't understand what was so wrong about finding someone to fulfil your needs.

"Yanagi, stop daydreaming!" Yuushi called from the literature office.

"Coming!"

* * *

"Senpai!" Kirihara waved enthusiastically from the gates of the university.

Yanagi smiled and then waved back. Oshitari nudged him as Kirihara blushed and then looked down at the ground.

"Does he know that practically everyone knows about his crush on you?" Yuushi asked.

"No. He's innocent like that" Yanagi replied.

"Innocent? That kid's the demon of the Davis Cup team and you're saying he's like a flower" Oshitari said.

"Well he is innocent, cute, childish and funny. There's nothing wrong with that" Yanagi said.

"You sound like you like him, Renji"

"Senpai, hurry up! We'll miss the bus!" Kirihara called out.

"What do you mean by that, Yuushi?" Yanagi asked ignoring Kirihara's calls.

"The way you talk about him says it all. You like the little demon. You should stop blinding yourself with me and just go after him" Oshitari replied.

"Senpai!"

"I don't like him that way. He's my kouhai from Rikkaidai. That's all" Yanagi said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Yuushi said.

"I don't feel that way for him!"

"Senpai!"

"The more you say it, the more I can hear the lie in your voice. Face it, Yanagi. You love the little guy"

Yanagi turned and then faced Kirihara who was waving away. His green eyes were shining brightly and his cheeks were bright pink. Yanagi couldn't help thinking how cute the little demon looked and then his eyes widened. Oshitari was right.

"Oh shit"

Oshitari smirked so wide, his face could have split apart.


	30. Atobe's Insecurity

Kirihara hummed quietly as he played a game on his phone. Yanagi was seated next to him, reading a book. Their week nights would pass like this. Kirihara would download a new game every day and would get bored of it after a few hours. The next day the cycle would repeat until Yanagi thought he might have finished all the games in the store. This time, Yanagi couldn't concentrate on his book.

If he truly did have feelings for Kirihara, he had missed his chance with Akaya entirely. Kirihara himself was dating Niou since Christmas and Yanagi would hate to be the one who stopped Kirihara from moving on if his feelings really were half-assed. However, Yanagi didn't think he could date Kirihara at all. He was known for falling to hard and too fast and he might even suffocate Kirihara.

Kirihara let out a yawn and Yanagi turned to look at him. The little demon seemed to be falling asleep right there on the couch. Kirihara let out a faint snore making Yanagi smile at how cute his little kouhai looked.

"No, I shouldn't be thinking like this" Yanagi murmured and then poked Kirihara.

"Hmm...what?" Kirihara opened his eyes.

"You're falling asleep. Go and sleep in your room" Yanagi said bluntly.

"Okay. Goodnight senpai" Kirihara stood and then headed to his room.

"Crisis averted" Yanagi patted himself on the back and then returned to his book.

* * *

"Fifty laps! You are all slacking off!" Sanada roared.

The Seigaku tennis players groaned and then set off to run their laps. Sanada took deep breaths to calm himself down and then drank almost half his water bottle. He didn't really know why he even bothered coaching a team anymore. He needed to money and he had been good at barking orders during his time at Rikkaidai so he put those skills to use by getting a job at Seigaku to pay his rent.

"You don't need to be so harsh"

Sanada turned and then smiled at Fuji Syusuke.

"I need to be. After all, they do keep on winning since I started working here" Sanada said.

"That is true. You'll need to let them go early because I have photos to take for their yearbook" Fuji said.

"Of course" Sanada replied.

"Um... Sanada, I have something to tell you" Fuji said.

"What is it?" Sanada asked.

"Tezuka's back"

* * *

Atobe groaned as he got yet another phone call from his accounting department. He had recently fired most of the accountants because of their incompetency and employed new people. At the moment they were trying to get the accounts under control since the previous managers had messed everything up.

"Busy as always, Atobe?"

Atobe glanced up and his eyes widened when he saw Tezuka standing in the doorway of his cabin.

"What are you doing here?" Atobe asked.

"I've come back for some rest. Recurring shoulder injury" Tezuka lifted up his left arm in explanation.

"Does he know?" Atobe asked, referring to Sanada.

"He doesn't know. I want to meet him. Give me his number" Tezuka folded his arms.

"No"

"Why?"

"He doesn't want to talk to you"

"Are you afraid, Atobe?" Tezuka asked.

"Ore-sama has nothing to be afraid of, Tezuka" Atobe arched a brow.

"Then hand over his number. If you trust Sanada, you have nothing to be afraid of" Tezuka said.

Atobe glanced down at his phone where Sanada was right there on speed dial. Tezuka was right. He was deathly afraid that if Sanada saw Tezuka again, he might leave Atobe again. But shouldn't relationships be based on trust? Atobe debated with himself and then sighed. He grabbed a paper and pen to scribble Sanada's number down.

"Tezuka, if you dare try anything, ore-sama will kill you. You know what ore-sama has the connections to" Atobe said holding out the number.

Tezuka tucked the slip of paper away. "I wouldn't dream of it".

* * *

Yuuta entered his shared apartment with Yukimura and then heard the faint music coming from the study room. He could hear Girls Generation which meant that Yukimura was painting something again. Yuuta stifled a laugh as he remembered the day he had heard kpop songs from Yukimura's phone. Yukimura had blushed and said that the songs were just too catchy and gave him inspiration.

Yuuta sat down in front of the TV and then went to the news channel. His eyes widened when he noticed who exactly was on the news.

_"So Tezuka-san, what plans do you have while skipping the French Open?"_

_"I am spending time in my home country with my friends and family. It is certainly very relaxing and enjoyable to catch up with everyone after so long"_

"Yukimura-san!" Yuuta yelled.

Yukimura shot up instantly. Yuuta only called him by his last name when there was an emergency. He rushed out of the room to Yuuta who was listening to an interview.

_"I am enjoying my time here in Japan and I'm hoping to rest and relax while I'm here until Wimbledon"_

"Tezuka's back?" Yukimura asked and Yuuta nodded.

"I need to call Sanada. He'll do something rash, I just know it" Yukimura grabbed his phone to call Sanada.

* * *

Sanada brought his katana down in one swift movement and the haystack cut neatly in half. He looked around him and noticed the dozens of haystacks he had massacred in his haze. It was true that Fuji's news had shaken him but he now idea how to react to it. Should he be happy? Sad? Afraid? Hopeful?

"Sanada, you are with Atobe now. Atobe needs you and you need him. He's helped you build yourself up and if you're willing to throw him away from Tezuka then you are an idiot. Atobe doesn't deserve it" Sanada said to himself.

His phone rang and he groaned when he saw that Yukimura was calling him.

"What are you going to do, Gen?" Yukimura asked.

"I don't know, Seiichi. I really don't know" Sanada replied.

The door to the dojo slid open and Atobe stepped inside. Sanada glanced up and saw a look full of fear on Atobe's face. Atobe's heart was pounding a mile a minute. Surely Tezuka couldn't have phoned that quickly, right?

"I'll call you later, Seiichi"

Atobe breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Yukimura. Atobe could feel himself fall to his knees as the pressure in his heart faded. Sanada caught him easily and hugged him tightly. Atobe, despite saying that he would not beg for anything, started to cry into Sanada's chest.

"Don't leave me. Please don't. I won't be able to handle it" Atobe sobbed.

Sanada held him tight. "I won't. I promise"

Atobe lifted his face up and Sanada kissed him to seal the promise.

* * *

**I'm making Yanagi look like an idiot in his fic, aren't I? But according to me, geniuses are great at figuring other people out but when it comes to themselves, they're clueless unless shown the right direction. Thank you for all your reviews!**

**Onyxinlife**


	31. Turbulence

Sanada sat opposite Tezuka quietly eating his udon noodles. The silence was beyond awkward and so far they hadn't really said much other than greeting and asking about each other's wellbeing. Sanada, who had been quite introverted back in middle school now missed Atobe's rambles and remarks that filled in the silence between them. He had found Tezuka's silence comforting but now it just felt uncomfortable.

"Do you remember when we attending that English class back in middle school?" Tezuka asked suddenly.

"The one where the teacher said we had to write a sentence in English?"

"Both of us wrote the same thing" Tezuka said.

"We both wrote 'I want to eat noodles'" Sanada replied.

"I really don't want to admit it but when we both wrote the same sentence, I could help but feel a little warm inside" Tezuka said with a faint blush.

"Why did you call me out here? It's not like we have anything to talk about" Sanada said. He didn't really want to remember the memories he had buried inside him.

"Sanada, I know I left you rather abruptly. I also heard that you're now dating Atobe"

"So?"

"Are you happy?"

"Do you really have the right to ask that question any more?"

"Does Atobe make you happy?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes he does" Sanada replied immediately.

"That's all I needed to know" Tezuka was disappointed but he didn't really show it on his face. Years of training had taught him to keep that stoic expression on his face.

"Atobe is actually a wonderful person. He has changed me into a better person. He might be flashy, loud and extroverted but he has brought me out of my shell so all that I am succeeding in is due to him. He teaches me that showing your emotions and feelings isn't really a bad thing. I don't mind socialising now and we are extremely happy together" Sanada explained.

"I heard about your grandfather. I'm sorry" Tezuka said.

"I've moved on. I'm running the dojo for him and soon enough I'm opening another branch soon in Kaganawa" Sanada said quietly.

"I suppose there isn't any way to get you back, is there?"

"You lost that chance when you left. I wish you the best of luck, Tezuka. I'll always wish for your happiness" Sanada said.

"You as well, Sanada"

* * *

Yanagi drank up his glass of soju gratefully. He could feel his head lighten as he asked for another bottle. He was currently seated in a gay bar and he could feel many of the men eyeing him from top to bottom. Years of tennis and exercising had made him fit and desirable. Yanagi was a regular at this bar and he came here every time he felt that his emotions were taking over him.

"Aren't you having a little too much?" the bartender, Ayuzawa asked.

"Another one" Yanagi said stubbornly.

"Son, I have to tell you, drinking isn't really going to take any of your problems away. Neither will all the one night stands" Ayuzawa said.

"I don't care. Just get me another one" Yanagi said stubbornly.

Ayuzawa sighed and then handed him another bottle. Yanagi cracked it open and began pouring out another drink. He drank it up and then slammed the glass down.

"Senpai?"

Yanagi turned. Only one person ever called him senpai now. He turned and spotted Kirihara standing behind him.

"Oh, Akaya, what are you doing here?" Yanagi was quite impressed that he could still talk without slurring.

"I saw you on the way home. You look drunk. Let's go home" Kirihara said.

"No, just leave me alone. I'll be home soon" Yanagi said.

"No, I'm not leaving. I'll wait until you're done" Kirihara said.

Yanagi shrugged and continued drinking. Kirihara took a seat next to him and waited quietly. Yanagi asked for another bottle and then turned to Kirihara. Akaya stared up at him with his large green eyes and pouting pink lips. Yanagi shuddered as he watched those lips. They were the perfect shade, not too light, not too dark. Akaya licked his lips nervously and that was when Yanagi snapped.

He reached out and kissed Akaya hungrily. Akaya struggled for a minute but then caved in and let Yanagi plunder his entire mouth. Akaya could feel his pants get tighter as Yanagi continued. A hand slammed down on the counter making them pull away. Ayuzawa stared down at Yanagi in pity.

"We don't do this at the bar. There's a love hotel down the street" He said.

Yanagi stood and paid for the drinks. He grabbed Akaya's hand and dragged him out. He checked into the love hotel and continued on with Akaya.

* * *

"This is beautiful" Yuuta exclaimed as he examined Yukimura's newest painting.

"It's my donation to the winter festival. I thought it looked rather beautiful" Yukimura said with a smile.

"It looked like a giant snowflake at first but you've added black and white strokes that change it entirely" Yuuta said.

"What do you think the artist was thinking while painting this?" Yukimura asked.

"I think the artist used to be lonely at first. He was unique, different and he didn't really know how to deal with it. Then he found friendship and love which changed him. The snowflake represents himself while the black and white represents his friends and family who helped him" Yuuta replied.

Yukimura was silent for a moment and sighed.

"Did I say something wrong?" Yuuta asked.

"No. In fact, you caught my thoughts entirely" Yukimura replied.

"You were lonely before?"

"I was bullied in elementary school. The boys would call me girly and flower. The only person who would defend me was a girl named Shiori but that would only make things worse. Tennis and Sanada pulled me out of there and I became more confident"

Yuuta wrapped his arms around Yukimura and held him tight. It was hard to see that someone like Yukimura had been bullied but it had affected him greatly to have him saddened like this.

"You have me now. And Sanada, Yanagi, the whole team, your family and there are so many people out there who love you. You are never going to be alone" Yuuta said.

"I know" Yukimura smiled against Yuuta's shoulder. "I know".

* * *

**I absolutely enjoy writing Yuuta Yukimura moments. Is there a name for this pair? I know that Sanada and Atobe are the Tango Pair. What is Yanagi and Kirihara pair name? Thank you for your feedback! Love you all!**

**Onyxinlife.**


	32. Discarded and Thrown Away

"Mmmm... Gen" Atobe moaned as he felt a pair of lips kiss his neck, gently nipping but not leaving any marks.

"Good morning" Sanada whispered before continuing to unbutton Atobe's silk pyjama shirt.

"You know that you do this to me in the morning, I won't be able to concentrate on my meeting" Atobe said.

"And you say I kill the fun in our relationship" Sanada flopped onto his back and felt Atobe wrap an arm over his chest and hook his leg over to cuddle Sanada's side.

"Gen, can I ask you something? And don't you dare say I already did"

"Ask away" Sanada replied.

"If we hadn't gotten together two years ago and if Tezuka had come back, would you had gotten back together with him?" Atobe asked.

"I might have. Meeting him today kind of made me realise that we don't click the way we used to. We've changed into different people. After suffering with your flamboyance, I've gotten annoyed at the fact that he's always hiding his emotions. At the very least, whenever you had a problem with me, you alway confront me" Sanada replied.

"You're stuck with me now. I'm never going to let you go" Atobe said, eyes sliding shut in content.

"Kami-sama, help me!" Sanada exclaimed.

"Okay, now you just ruined the whole mood. Go make me breakfast!" Atobe said.

"Don't you have servants for that?" Sanada asked without batting an eyelid.

"You might be in my home but you can't order the servants around" Atobe replied.

"Or we could just do this" Sanada was up in a flash and he straddled Atobe while peppering kisses all over his throat.

"Genichirou! Stop it!" Atobe struggled to throw Sanada off him but Sanada was too strong for him.

"I love you" Sanada whispered against the shell of his ear making Atobe shudder.

"I love you too" Atobe breathed out and they heard a knock on the door.

"Atobe-sama, if you do not wake up now, you will be half an hour late to work. Michael is waiting for you in the car" A muffled voice said.

"Thank you James. Tell the maids to prepare a takeaway breakfast for myself and my guest" Atobe replied.

"Yes sir"

"Time to wake up" Atobe said. Sanada got off him and let the rich heir sit up. He had to go and supervise the building of the new dojo anyway.

* * *

Akaya peeked through Yanagi's bedroom door and saw that the data master was still fast sleep. All those drinks yesterday night must have knocked him out. He winced as he sat down on the dining room chair with a cup of green tea. If someone saw him like this, they would know immediately that something bad had happened. Akaya looked dead serious and extremely hurt by what had happened.

He had had a crush on the data master since his second year. His childish ways attracted Niou and he had had been trying to get Akaya to date him for a very long time but Akaya had always refused on the grounds that he liked Yanagi. Yanagi had never really noticed him as something more than a doubles partner and kouhai.

"Senpai, why do you always do this to me?" Akaya whispered before wiping away the few tears that had leaked out of his eyes.

Akaya had been dating Niou for a while now. It had been hard to trust Niou at first but it felt good to be moving on from Yanagi. Akaya might have even seen a future for himself and Niou until Yanagi had done this. Akaya now felt torn. What had Yanagi meant by sleeping with him? Did it mean anything? Should Akaya tell Niou? Would Niou be angry that Akaya had bowed to Yanagi like he always did?

He groaned and let his head fall into his hands. He really didn't know what to do.

* * *

Yanagi groaned as he opened his eyes. His head hurt like someone was repeatedly slammed it against the wall. Akaya jumped when he heard the noise retching coming from Yanagi's bedroom. He hurried inside to see his senpai throwing up into the toilet. Kirihara bit his lip before hurrying over and rubbing his senpai's back.

"Akaya?" Kirihara recoiled as Yanagi's stinky breath washed over him.

"You should brush your teeth, senpai. I'll make breakfast" Akaya said.

He helped Yanagi up and then hurried out to the kitchen to make breakfast. He couldn't concentrate when he was around Yanagi. He knew exactly what Niou would say to him.

_"You can't stay away from Yanagi for even a minute. He calls and you run over like a little puppy. It's pathetic, Akaya and I can't stand seeing you like this. He knows that you love him and he uses you like he uses everything in life"_

"It's true" Akaya said to the imaginary Niou standing in front of him. "I can't stay away from him. I'm sorry".

_"Akaya, staying with him is not healthy. If he really loved you then he would have taken you by now. You need to let go of him"_

"I don't know how to let go" Akaya whispered. He jumped when the kettle whistled and when he looked around, Niou had disappeared.

"Akaya" he whirled around and saw Yanagi walk into the kitchen.

"I'm making tea, senpai. You shouldn't eat if you just threw up" Akaya said.

"Listen, Akaya, about last night" Yanagi began.

"What about last night?"

"Akaya, I know you love me. I know that's the reason you let me sleep with you, but I don't think I can love you the same way you love me"

"Senpai, by sleeping with you, I cheated on Niou-san. I had promised him that I would remain faithful but I couldn't. I can't take that chance again" Akaya was surprisingly mature about this.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"I'm moving out" Akaya announced.

"As you wish. I'll be going out for a bit to the pharmacy for my headache. I'll be right back" Yanagi said.

He grabbed his jacket and headed out. Once he was outside, he could feel the tears fall out his eyes. First Inui, then Kaidoh, then Yagyuu and now Kirihara. Everyone just hurt him and left him. He blinked away the tears and then saw there weren't any cars on the road. He walked across the road and his heart stopped when he heard a loud honk. He glanced up and tried to blink away the tears again.

A car impacted his body horribly. The impact lifted his body into the air and he landed on the gravel, face first. He felt a searing pain his body before everything went black.

**I wrote that last bit on a whim but when I continued, it became a great beginning for something different. Thank you for your reviews!**

**Onyxinlife.**


	33. He's What!

**Today in celebration of hitting 100 reviews, I've written up an extra long chapter dedicated to all my awesome reviewers. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sanada paced in the hallway while Yukimura seated himself on the waiting chair. Both were the first to be notified about Yanagi's accident. Kirihara himself had heard the sirens outside and had rushed to take Yanagi to the hospital. The boy himself was curled up on a vacant seat, shivering with Niou's arms around him. Yagyuu was leaning against the wall and staring down at the floor and Oshitari was currently in the operating room assisting the doctor.

They heard two hurried pairs of footsteps and glanced up. Yuuta and Inui were currently running towards them. Yukimura stood up and Yuuta wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"How is he? Is he alright? What happened?" the questions tumbled out of Inui's mouth like water.

"He's in the operating theatre right now. It was a hit and run accident. The police are questioning the driver right now" Yagyuu replied.

There was silence for moment and Sanada finally stopped pacing and seated himself next to Yukimura. His phone buzzed and he quickly answered the call.

"Gen, I just got out of the meeting and saw your message. Is Yanagi alright?" Atobe asked.

"He's in the operating theatre. Everyone else is here. Are you meetings over for the day?"

"I took the rest of the day off. Tell Yanagi not to worry about the hospital bill. That is my father's hospital, he doesn't need to pay anything. I'll be right over in half an hour" Atobe replied.

"I'll see you soon" Sanada hung up and then tucked his phone back into his pocket.

Time passed slowly and Atobe arrived soon enough. The doctor emerged from the operating room with a smile on his face.

"The car gave him quite a lot of injuries. He had four broken ribs, two cracked ribs, a fractured leg and various cuts and bruises. He's asleep because we put him on pain medication but you can see him if you wish to" the doctor said.

Oshitari emerged right behind the doctor in his green hospital scrubs. He smiled at all of them before following the doctor down the hallway. Everyone stepped back to let Yukimura and Sanada go first. They entered and closed the door behind them.

"Where are his parents?" Yagyuu asked.

"On a research assignment in America. His mother is taking the next flight home but his father is staying back" Kirihara replied. His shaking had finally stopped after hearing the news.

Sanada and Yukimura emerged but then a nurse walked out with them.

"Yanagi-san needs a lot of rest so I cannot allow visitors until he wakes up tomorrow morning. He will be extremely safe here so you all have nothing to worry about" The nurse said.

"I should go. I can bring his clothes, books and stuff like that" Kirihara said.

"I'll come with you" Niou quickly volunteered.

"He'll like some fresh food. Hospital food is just garbage" Yukimura said.

"I need to supervise the students in the dojo today" Sanada said.

"I'll stay, if everyone doesn't mind" Yagyuu said suddenly.

"You would?" Yukimura asked after everyone's surprise had faded.

"I'm currently on paid leave because of my cousin's wedding so I can stay. You all have jobs and duties to return to" Yagyuu replied.

"If you're sure" Yuuta said.

"I'm sure" Yagyuu was adamant.

"I should go and talk to the nurse. We need to get a room for Yanagi" Atobe hurried off.

"We'll be leaving then. If anything comes up, text immediately" Yukimura said. He helped Yuuta up and they both left.

"I should get senpai's stuff" Kirihara said, standing up. He and Niou left.

"I have to get back to university. My next class starts in an hour" Inui said.

"I'll drop you off" Sanada said.

"I arranged a room. He'll be transferred as soon as he is ready to move" Atobe said.

"I'll see you at home then?" Sanada asked. Atobe nodded and pecked his lips before leaving. Inui gathered his things and he left with Sanada, leaving Yagyuu alone, seated on the chair.

* * *

"I thought you would have left" Oshitari said. It had already been two hours since the operation and he had come to check on Yanagi.

"I decided to stay with him" Yagyuu replied.

"Why not sit inside?" Oshitari asked.

"I can't face him. Not right now" Yagyuu replied.

"You still love him, don't you?"

"Did he tell you something about us?"

"Well, I guess I should update you on some things about him. He hasn't really dated in years. He only got with you because he had some lingering feelings for you. When you called it quits, he was already gone emotionally. He was the one who pressed me up against the wall and fucked me" Yagyuu winced and Oshitari continued. "Yanagi hasn't really had the best luck in love and he's already closed himself inside enough that dating won't be enough. He's shut down his emotions entirely. You might not get a second chance".

"If only I had admitted my feelings earlier" Yagyuu groaned.

"You don't know how much it hurts when I don't wake up with him next to me. Sometimes, he wakes up in the middle of the night and leaves. Many times, he even gets dressed while I'm still drifting off to sleep. I think that Yanagi's gone and he's never going to come back" Oshitari said.

"You love him too, don't you?" Yagyuu asked.

"I do but I don't know what to do about it" Oshitari replied.

He sat down next to Yagyuu and sighed. Both had fallen for the hapless data master who didn't have the ability to love anymore.

* * *

The next day...

"Is he awake?"

Yuuta glanced up at Yukimura who was on the phone with Atobe.

"He is but the doctors are taking scans of his head just to check for any internal damage" Atobe replied.

"I'll be coming soon but Yuuta's got tennis practice so he might visit in the afternoon. Thank you for the news" Yukimura said and then hung up.

"How is he?" Yuuta asked.

"They're still doing tests but I'm going over there after cleaning the dishes" Yukimura replied.

"Momoshiro should be here soon to pick me up for practice" Yuuta said.

"So we have fifteen minutes" Yukimura smiled before leaning in to kiss Yuuta. Yuuta parted his lips easily and Yukimura slipped his tongue in to play. The kiss was lazy and unhurried. Yukimura placed one hand at Yuuta's neck and the other wrapped itself around Yuuta's waist to pull him closer.

Yuuta tangled his fingers into Yukimura's now shoulder length lilac hair and then heard the doorbell ring.

"Door's open!" Yuuta called out.

"Good morning!" Momoshiro's loud and confident voice called back from the hallway.

"Shut up, you idiot! You'll wake up the whole neighbourhood!" Kaidoh growled.

"Like you're no better, Mamushi!"

"Can you two not argue in the doorway?" Yuuta asked removing himself from Yukimura's arms.

"I smell eggs!" Momoshiro bounded into the kitchen and began scarfing down the fried eggs from the large plate.

"You idiot, ask before eating!" Kaidoh reprimanded.

"It's fine. I made extra because I knew you guys were coming over" Yukimura said with a smile. Momoshiro stuck his tongue out at Kaidoh who just folded his arms and looked away.

"I'll just grab my jersey" Yuuta said walking out of the kitchen.

He returned with his tennis gear which Kaidoh took to heave into the car. Momoshiro finished the eggs and they left for practice. Yukimura finished cleaning quickly and then headed out to the hospital. He got there and found Kirihara and Niou standing outside Yanagi's room.

"Is something wrong?" Yukimura asked.

"The doctor wanted to talk to Atobe about Yanagi senpai. Atobe kicked us out so wouldn't interrupt" Kirihara replied.

"He'll be fine, right? I mean, I do treat the guy like scum but I didn't actually want something to happen to him" Niou actually looked guilty for once.

"Is Oshitari around?" Yukimura asked.

"He just finished his night shift. He's been making sure Yanagi's vitals are normal all night" Niou replied.

"And Yagyuu?"

"Went home to shower and sleep. He'll be back in the afternoon"

"Okay"

The door slid open and out came the doctor and Atobe. The doctor left and Atobe sighed.

"What happened? Is Renji alright?" Yukimura asked.

"He's fine physically but he isn't really acting like himself. I'll let you see for yourself" Atobe replied.

He let them into the room where Yanagi was resting against the fluffy pillows. To Yukimura, he looked a lot better than yesterday. But there was something different about him. Yukimura's eyes widened when he realised it. Yanagi's eyes were wide open. Those chocolate brown eyes that the data master used to love hiding were out in the open now.

"I don't think I've ever seen Yanagi's eyes" Niou commented.

"Senpai, are you alright?" Kirihara asked quietly.

"Atobe-san, who are these two?" Yanagi asked in a rather quiet voice.

"Senpai?"

"What did you just say?" Niou asked, placing an arm around Kirihara who had begun to shake again.

"Don't you know them, Renji?" Yukimura asked.

"No, Seiichi. I don't remember them at all" Yanagi replied softly.

"You see, he has forgotten quite a lot. The last thing he remembers is his first year in middle school, which means he recognises me, Yukimura, Sanada, Inui and his parents. The rest of you met him afterwards which means he doesn't remember you at all" Atobe explained.

"He probably remembers Yagyuu too because they were both delegates for the Student Council" Yukimura said.

"Senpai doesn't remember me?" Kirihara looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"I'm sorry" Yanagi bowed his head.

"It's not your fault, Renji. Don't worry about a thing" Yukimura stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his best friend.

Renji gripped Seiichi's arms like a lifeline. He was beyond confused. He had recognised Seiichi instantly but he looked so different. He was taller and his shoulders were broader. His face was thinner and his hair was longer. What was going on? Yanagi glanced up and Yukimura's heart broke at the pure fear and confusion in Yanagi's eyes.

"You should just focus on getting better for now. Don't worry about anything. Sanada will be here soon, okay? Did you eat breakfast?" Yukimura asked.

"Yeah, I ate some miso soup and rice. It doesn't taste as good as my mum's but it was fine. When is Sanada going to come?"

"He'll be here soon. You just rest and relax" Yukimura replied and then let Yanagi lie back.

When he looked around, he noticed that Atobe had taken Niou and Kirihara outside.

"I'll be right back, Renji" Yukimura said. Yanagi nodded and then closed his eyes to rest. Yukimura stepped outside and slid the door shut behind him.

"He forgot me! I can't believe he forgot me!" Kirihara cried into Niou's chest while the trickster tried to comfort the little demon.

"Akaya, everything will be fine" Yukimura said.

"His memories might return after a few days or a few weeks or even a few years. We should be worried about his body than his memories" Atobe said.

"Did you text Sanada?" Yukimura asked.

"Yes. He'll be here soon" Atobe replied.

* * *

After half an hour, Sanada arrived to visit Renji. He entered the room and tried to quell the confusion that Renji was experiencing. Oshitari and Yagyuu arrived soon as well. Oshitari entered but his heart stopped when Renji focused his piercing chocolate brown eyes on him. Those eyes took his breath away. They were so open and innocent.

"Why are his eyes open like that?" Oshitari asked Yukimura subtly.

"He's lost his memories. He just remembers everything until the first year of middle school. He's also acting a little different from what he usually is like" Yukimura replied.

"Sanada, did you win the judo final?" Yanagi asked, focusing his eyes on Sanada.

"Yeah I did. I quit after we graduated middle school" Sanada replied.

"You guys look so grown up. What do you guys do now?" Yanagi asked.

"Sanada is finishing his history major and I'm an art major. Sanada and Atobe are currently lovers while I have a lover of my own" Yukimura replied.

"You have a lover? I thought you would never find one, what with how picky you are" Yanagi smiled.

"You'll meet him later if you feel up to it" Yukimura said.

"What about me? What did I do during my years in high school? Am I still a student?" Yanagi asked.

"You're in your last year of your science degree. You actually study in the same university with Oshitari-kun here" Yukimura replied gesturing to Oshitari.

"Oh, so that's why you're here" Yanagi smiled at Oshitari who gave him a small wave.

Oshitari took a deep breath and then left the room. Atobe looked up from the papers in his hands and then headed over to his friend.

"Did you bring your work to the hospital?" Oshitari asked.

"Kind of. What's wrong?" Atobe set down his papers on the chair.

"I've always wanted him to show his emotions and now I kind of understand why he hides himself. He was probably quite open but life really hasn't been fair to him. He runs the other way whenever happiness rears its head" Oshitari said.

"Yanagi Renji is a very mysterious person. He doesn't remember his data or his numbers anymore. His eyes are wide open and showing his emotions to the world. It feels wrong to me but it also feels like life has given him another chance to be happy. It will be hard for him but he will recover" Atobe explained.

"Could I have a chance with him now?"

"Oshitari, let him recover first before you start hunting him down. I think he needs friends more than lovers right now"

**There's a lot more drama coming up! Thank you all for making this story hit a 100 reviews! *bows low***


	34. Renji's Revelation

"I always did love your miso soup" Yanagi said and Yukimura fed him another spoonful of soup.

"You need to eat and keep your strength up" Yukimura smiled fondly and then set down the soup bowl and took the rice bowl in hands and a pair of chopsticks.

"Mother came to see me in the morning. She was happy that I was okay but she was worrying about university. I don't remember anything I learnt so it's going to be difficult for me to go back" Yanagi said.

"Who else do you remember? Anyone before Inui who was your friend?" Yukimura asked.

"I remember nii-chan" Yanagi replied.

"You don't have a brother, Renji. Was he a senpai? A friend?"

"He was a friend. He lived across from me and we would play tennis together. When I moved, I lost contact with him"

"His name?"

"I don't remember" Yanagi replied.

"Do you remember what he looks like?" Yukimura asked.

"Um...no, I don't remember" Yanagi closed his eyes and Yukimura became suspicious instantly.

"It's okay, Renji. Lets finish the food, okay?"

Yanagi opened his eyes and opened his mouth for Yukimura to feed him some rice. There was a knock on the door and Inui poked his head inside.

"Renji!"

"Sadaharu!"

Yanagi held out his arms and Inui let the data master hug him.

"I've never seen him be so affectionate before" Yukimura commented.

"He was like this before. When I met him, he was open and always hugging me. I left for a summer to my aunt's home and when I returned, his eyes were always closed and his affection ceased to exist" Inui explained.

"Renji, do you remember anything about the summer Inui left?" Yukimura asked.

"No! I don't!" Yanagi screamed but it was muffled by Inui's shirt.

"Okay, I'm sorry I asked. I'm sorry. I won't ask you again" Yukimura said and Yanagi nodded.

"Renji, do you remember the trophy we won in our doubles final. You really defended well" Inui said.

"Thanks, Sadaharu" Renji sniffled.

"I'll be right back" Yukimura stood up and left the room.

Renji had said something about a 'nii-chan' and Inui said that he had suddenly changed over the summer. Did something happen to Renji that summer? Was it because of this 'nii-chan'? Yukimura rubbed his forehead in irritation. All this stressing wasn't really helping anyone.

"Yukimura"

Yukimura glanced over and straightened when he spotted Yagyuu.

"He's inside with Inui. You should wait for a bit" Yukimura said.

"Oshitari said he doesn't remember anyone"

"No. He just remembers the people from his first year of middle school. You knew him back then so he would remember you" Yukimura replied.

"Okay. I should see him after Inui is done" Yagyuu said.

"I need to talk to his mother. I'll be back"

Yukimura walked down the corridor and knocked on the door of the doctor's office. He stepped inside and smiled at Yanagi's mother.

"I just needed to ask you a couple of questions. Did Renji ever have a 'nii-chan?'" Yukimura asked.

"Oh yes, he did. It was a friend who lived across from us when we were living in Tokyo. He would take Renji to play tennis at the street courts. His name was Mitsuya Akuto" Yanagi's mother replied.

"How old was Mitsuya? Were they close?"

"Mitsuya was around fourteen. They were quite close. Mitsuya-kun would help Renji with homework, tennis, school projects and science experiments too"

"Did anything happen to them?" Yukimura asked.

"Well, one summer Renji came home crying but he wouldn't tell us the reason why. His eating habits changed, he became increasingly withdrawn and quiet. We took him to doctors who said he was fine and we even took him to a psychiatrist who he refused to talk to. Then, he insisted he was fine and we left it at that"

"What happened to Mitsuya?"

"We never heard from him again. Inui became Renji's lifeline then and I truly regretted moving but it was necessary. There was no way I could leave Renji alone at such a young age"

Yukimura's mind worked quite quickly. What exactly had happened that summer? Renji refused to remember and refused to talk about it. Yukimura stood up and then thanked Yanagi's mother. Whatever it was, had scarred Renji terribly, enough for his entire personality and actions to change. Yukimura returned to the Renji's room and found him talking to Yagyuu quite cheerfully.

He ran a quick search on his phone. His eyes widened as he read the results. Sudden child withdrawal and change of appetite pointed to one thing. Child sexual abuse. Yukimura read on and then found the pieces of the puzzle fitting together. Mitsuya must have done something to Renji. Renji probably trusted Mitsuya and Mitsuya had hurt him in the worst way possible.

Yukimura watched Renji for a moment and felt tears prick the back of his eyes. He sat down on the waiting chair and began to cry silently. He had never really noticed anything out of the ordinary with Renji at all. He should have seen the signs. He should have noticed the symptoms. He should have saved Renji before it could have come to this.

"Seiichi. Is something wrong?"

Sanada had turned the corner with Atobe and then noticed his best friend's breakdown.

"Renji. H-h-he..." Yukimura hiccuped and Sanada wrapped his arms around his friend.

"Renji will be fine, Seiichi" Sanada said quietly.

"No. He's not going to be fine. He never was" Yukimura sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Sanada asked.

"I can't believe I didn't notice. I didn't notice! We're supposed to be his best friends!"

"What's wrong with him?" Atobe asked.

"I don't know. Can you call Yuuta? He was supposed to be here by now" Sanada replied.

"Seiichi-san!"

Sanada sighed in relief when Yuuta appeared after a few minutes. He had never dealt with Yukimura in emotional turmoil before. Yuuta sat down and took Yukimura's hands in his. Yukimura's sobs had dried down to little sniffles and Yuuta leaned in to kiss his boyfriend's forehead.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong? Is it the stress?" Yuuta asked.

"I was talking to Renji earlier about his earlier life. He told me about a certain 'nii-chan' that would play tennis with him. When I asked for more details, he instantly shut his eyes as if to block something out. I asked his mother about and she told me they were quite close and one day Yanagi came home crying. He became withdrawn and quiet since then"

"So how is that related to our present time?" Sanada asked.

"Inui also said that the Renji we see right now was the exact Renji he knew before. He had left for a summer and when he returned Renji was completely different. He became the Renji we met in middle school. His nii-chan never came back and the family moved to Kaganawa" Yukimura replied.

"So what do you think happened?" Yuuta asked.

"Renji was abused" Atobe replied in a solemn tone.

"And we wonder why he changes sexual partners like his clothes and is unable to trust anyone! Do you know how guilty I feel? We should have figured this out earlier but we didn't do anything" Yukimura seemed ready to burst into tears again.

"How would you know that he was abused?" Sanada asked Atobe who coughed.

"There was a friend of mine back in England who was also abused but by his father. He did act withdrawn and he used to beg me not to take him home. His father was eventually arrested and charged. I know the signs. Renji must have been living with this for so long that he's become used to hiding so no one could figure anything out" Atobe replied.

"He refuses to remember but I'm afraid that if he sees Mitsuya again, he might relapse for good" Yukimura said.

"Or he could use Mitsuya to recover his memories. Mitsuya's abuse is the thing that's holding his memories back" Atobe said.

"I won't let that bastard anywhere near Renji. No matter what" Sanada said.

"Renji might not recover without Mitsuya. We all want our friend back. It's worth giving a shot" Atobe said.

"I want to meet Mitsuya first before we do anything else" Yukimura said and Sanada nodded.

"I'll send out my best investigators to find him" Atobe promised.

**I feel so bad for Renji for going through this. T-T**


	35. Mitsuya's Guilt

"Mitsuya Akuto currently works at one my companies as a human resources manager. He used to live in Tokyo until university and then was transferred to Osaka because of my company's new branch opening up. I've summoned him from Osaka and he will be here in two hours. You can interrogate him if you want but please do not scare him" Atobe said and shut his file with a snap.

"That bastard hurt my best friend. He's going to wish he was never alive" Yukimura said.

Sanada who was seated inside with Renji, chuckled when Renji reminded him of the day they had both competed for Singles 2 position at Nationals.

"I fought hard but you won out in the end" Renji said.

"You were definitely an irritating opponent. Your data tennis is astounding" Sanada replied.

"Nii-chan taught me data tennis. He was even better than me and it was so interesting with numbers and figures" Yanagi said.

"What's your nii-chan's name?" Sanada asked, in what he hoped was a gentle tone.

"I don't know" Renji's eyes shut immediately.

"Renji, did your nii-chan do something to you?" Sanada asked, his heart pounding.

Suddenly Renji's heart rate monitor began beeping erratically. Sanada reached out and placed a hand on Renji's arm only to have it slapped away.

"Renji. Renji, calm down" Sanada said loudly.

Renji's heartbeat monitor alerted the nurse who rushed into the room. She checked the monitor before administering a sleeping injection into Renji's IV drip. Renji calmed down instantly and went to sleep. Then she shooed Sanada out.

"What happened?" Yukimura asked.

"I asked him about Mitsuya. He went crazy" Sanada replied.

"My poor Renji" Yukimura's eyes filled with tears.

"This Mitsuya has a lot of explaining to do" Atobe agreed.

* * *

Mitsuya's appearance surprised all of them except Atobe. Atobe, of course knew every single employee in his company and let Mitsuya sit down with a glass of water in the doctor's office. Yukimura stared at Mitsuya in shock. The young man had short blond hair and dark brown eyes. He looked almost feminine and lean much like Yukimura himself.

"It's quite a surprise for you to call me here, Atobe-sama" Mitsuya said with a smile.

"Well, it's my friends who wanted to meet you. Please cooperate with them" Atobe said and then let Yukimura and Sanada come forward.

"Who are you two?" Mitsuya asked.

"Yukimura Seiichi"

"Sanada Genichirou"

"The two devils of Rikkaidai. I used to follow middle school tennis quite a lot. You two were quite feared" Mitsuya said.

"Then you should know we have a third devil as well" Sanada said.

"Yanagi Renji. Data master extraordinaire" Yukimura said.

Mitsuya's hands began to shake. "Did Yanagi ask about me?".

"You seem to know Yanagi. How do you know him?" Yukimura asked.

"We were friends back when he lived in Tokyo" Mitsuya replied.

"You were the one who taught him data tennis. How was he back then?" Sanada crossed his arms.

"He was fine. Happy, cheerful and affectionate. Like a child should be" Mitsuya replied. Yukimura could see sweat on his forehead.

"Then you should also know what his personality is like now" Sanada said.

"I haven't really spoken to him in years" Mitsuya said but Yukimura knew he was lying.

"Well then, we'll answer that question. Yanagi Renji is now cold and emotionless. He hates anyone touching him and he has had at least a hundred one night stands but no steady lovers. Can I ask you whose fault is that?" Yukimura stared right at Mitsuya who was turning red.

"I wouldn't know"

"It's your fault, Mitsuya. You abused him that day in the summer which turned him into an emotionless robot. Yanagi hasn't told anyone but we've figured it out. You abused a child who was no more than eight years old" Yukimura spat.

"I didn't do anything" Mitsuya looked away from them.

"You're lying. How did you abuse him? What did you do to Renji?" Sanada asked.

"I haven't done anything"

Sanada punched Mitsuya right across the face. "Tell the truth!"

It took some time before Mitsuya admitted what he had done.

"I didn't really mean to do anything. He was asleep on my couch because he was exhausted from tennis. I was just staring at him and then suddenly my hand was in his pants and he was screaming. I let him go and he never came back again. Then I decided to go and apologise but by then he had already moved"

"You hurt him in the worst way possible. Renji's in the hospital and he's lost his memories. He only remembers until his first year of middle school. He told us about you but when he tries to explain, he relapses back because it was so traumatic that his mind refuses to let him remember" Yukimura said.

"Can I see him? I didn't want to do that to him. I cared so much for him" Mitsuya said.

"He's asleep but we'll let you see him. If you try anything, you'll have us and Atobe's best bodyguards to answer to" Sanada threatened and Mitsuya nodded.

* * *

Mitsuya entered Renji's room and smiled softly when he saw him fast asleep. Renji looked innocent and happy as he slept. Mitsuya stepped forward and stared hard at his friend. He could see distinct frown lines and a couple of grey hairs on Renji's head. Did he truly stress Renji out like this? Was he the one who had ruined everything for Renji?

"Renji" Mitsuya whispered and then felt tears prick his eyes.

Renji stirred and his eyes opened. He blinked for a couple of seconds before focusing on the person in the room. His eyes widened and he began shaking.

"Renji, it's me, Aku-nii-chan. I heard about your accident and came to see you" Mitsuya said.

"Go away" Renji whispered.

"Why? Don't you want to see me?" Mitsuya asked.

"You hurt me" Renji murmured.

"I didn't mean to, Renji. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm really sorry" Mitsuya said.

"Go away"

"Please Renji"

"GO AWAY!"

Yukimura and Sanada burst into the room the minute they heard Renji's yell. Sanada grabbed Mitsuya by the collar and threw him out of the room. Yukimura wrapped his arms around Renji who was shaking violently.

"Is he okay?" Sanada asked and Yukimura shook his head.

Renji let out a scream and pushed Yukimura away. Sanada called the doctor who came as quickly as he could. He shooed Sanada and Yukimura out and then closed the door to Renji's room.

"I told you this was a bad idea" Yukimura said to Atobe who looked calm.

"It might jolt his memories along" Sanada pointed out.

All three of them sat down, patiently waiting to see the results of their experiment.

**I'm going to be really busy for a next week since I'm attending a wedding and moving to a new home. There will be no updates next week. Thank you for all your support! **

**Onyxinlife**


End file.
